Unexpected Miracle Last Sacrifice Continuation
by xoxoRozaBelikova817xoxo
Summary: Rose and Dimitri thought their lives were going to be normal now that everything has settled down. Little did they know that minor events will lead up to many shocking revelations and not to mention an unexpected visit from someone new. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone this is my first FanFic and I really hope you all like it. I worked and I'm working hard to make this the best I can. I really like the Vampire Academy series and just a warning for all the Adrian fans out there, this is and will only be a RxD FanFic.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I own nothing (but I wish I did...)**

**Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings**

**RPOV**

My eyes fluttered open as I awoke to a bright room. I registered a pair of arms around me and remembered that I was in the palace sleeping with Dimitri.

I smiled widely and shifted up to press a kiss onto his lips. Automatically, Dimitri's arms wrapped tighter around my waist and kissed me back passionately.

"Morning comrade," I said happily when we broke apart.

"Morning Roza," he greeting back, smiling down at me.

It had been two weeks since I was shot and I was recuperating at a fast pace, much to my dismay. As much as I love being a guardian, having this time to get better has been so amazing. The reason why is because Dimitri has been the one to take care of me.

Now that we were officially—and publically—a couple again, Dimitri and I had no more limitations. Initially many dhampirs and Moroi didn't approve of our relationship. However, over time they adjusted to us being a couple. Even so we are still guardians and we will protect the Moroi…after having some alone time with my Dimitri.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked Dimitri, snuggling into his embrace.

"I was thinking a nice walk around the court and some quality time back here when we're done," Dimitri suggested.

"Oh, Dimitri, you have something in mind for this so called 'quality time?'" I questioned.

"Hm," he said thoughtfully, "I guess you'll just have to find out."

"Oh come on Dimitri you know I'm not a big fan of surprises."

"But if you think about it, it's not really that much of a surprise."

I was about to protest when he kissed my forehead and got out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"Shower. I'll be out in twenty minutes."

I nodded and Dimitri walked down the hallway to get to the large bathroom. Seconds later I heard the water running and I got out of bed. I rushed into the other bathroom located right next to the bedroom. I'm not exactly sure why Dimitri didn't use this one but it doesn't really matter.

I started the shower and stripped my clothes, hopping into the warm water. I quickly washed my hair and body, making record time. I quickly wrapped a towel around me and walked back into the bedroom. It had only been ten minutes according to the clock sitting on the nightstand so I had less than ten minutes to pick an outfit for our outing.

In the end, right as Dimitri was walking back in, I finished putting on the skinny jeans I had chosen to match my red V-neck shirt. It was definitely casual wear which is what I was aiming for.

"Looks like someone's ready for our walk," Dimitri teased.

It took a minute for me to realize that he wasn't wearing a shirt and my eyes traveled down to his muscled chest. Damn he was sexy. Thank God he was all mine. "I'm more than ready for our walk," I said happily.

Dimitri moved over to his dresser and pulled out a tightly fitting T-shirt. He slipped it on and appeared in front of me.

"You and your speed," I commented jokingly.

Dimitri only smiled and cupped my face. I smiled as well and pursed my lips slightly as Dimitri brought our lips together. It was brief but filled with the love I cherished so much.

Dimitri grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. "Ready?" he asked.

"You bet," I replied.

**DPOV**

Rose and I exited the palace which lay at the back of court, almost secluded from the rest of court. I took her out to the border or the wall that circled the court. All around were trees and plants making the landscape a nice location for a walk.

At first we walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying just being together. Then Rose finally broke it.

"So Dimitri, how much longer do you think we'll get off?" she asked, referring to her time off because of her being shot and all.

"I don't know, probably another month I'd say," I said.

"Another month of alone time then it's back to the real world," she said thoughtfully.

"At least I'm going to be Christian's guardian and we'll be able to see each other a lot more than we would I was assigned to someone else," I pointed out.

"That is true," Rose agreed. There was a pause. "Dimitri?"

"Yes Roza?"

"Will we really be able to continue our relationship after my 'sick' time is over?"

I stopped and stood in front of her, cupping her face. "Roza, I love you and we will work through this," I promised.

She smiled. "Good 'cause I don't want to miss out on a little action."

I laughed and released her face, lacing our fingers together again. We continued to walk for a little while longer until we reached a small decorative pond.

I took Rose into my arms and held her close to me. "Rose, I have something to ask you," I told her seriously.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could take a little trip before we return to reality."

"And what trip is that?"

"To Russia, I want us to visit my family."

**LPOV**

I put my hands over my eyes and rubbed them over and over again. I had been up for hours trying to figure out everything for Tasha's trial. Christian had been in bed since the beginning of this adventure, not wanting to deal with his own aunt's death trial. I, myself, wasn't happy I had this on my shoulders either. Not to mention Rose and Dimitri were on an injury leave so I was missing part of my guardian entourage and Christian had a temporary guardian until Dimitri came back.

I hadn't seen Rose since the day after my coronation and Christian only heard from Dimitri once. He had told Christian something about an extension on their leave so he could do something special with Rose. I didn't object so I granted another two weeks.

Now I left myself in a mess of work and not to mention I still had to pick classes and things for Lehigh. School starts in the fall and Rose and I will be officially attending. She wasn't too thrilled about it but her excuse was as long as I was safe and happy, she'd come with me.

I turned my attention back on the documents in front of me. Pressure was instantly back on my shoulders. Someone's life was in my hands—Christian's aunt no less —and this was my first _real_ royal decision and I wasn't ready to make it.

"Liss, come to bed, it's getting late." Christian came over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I need to get this done Christian," I told him seriously, "her trial is in two months."

I felt him flinch. "Please Liss, just give it a rest for tonight," he begged.

I unwrapped his arms from around me. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be in, I promise."

He sighed. "Fine." He walked off, annoyance clear in the air.

I let out a breath of air. This is going to be harder than I thought.

Christian truly felt betrayed by Tasha. She was his aunt and he trusted her, then she went and killed the queen, blaming Rose for the whole thing. I had trusted her too and I honestly never saw it coming.

I stared down at the papers in front of me for what felt like the thousandth time tonight. I ran a hand through my hair and took the papers into my hands.

_Natasha Ozera_

_DOB: August 7th, 1987_

_Convicted of : _

_Murder of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov on the night of July 3rd, 2011.__Framing Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway for the murder of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov__Attempted murder of Queen Vasilisa Dragomir and Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway_

_Punishment: _

I had filled out every part of this form except for the punishment. I just couldn't bring myself to right down _execution_.

"Rose why did we have to lose the bond?" I asked aloud. Not having her as a part of my soul anymore felt too strange, too fake and I felt lonely without her.

Too many problems at once, Christian's right, it's time to sleep.

I got out of my desk chair and turned off the lamp. I walked into our bedroom, finding Christian sitting up in our bed waiting for me. I climbed into his open arms and snuggled into him.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" I asked him.

"I don't know Liss, I really don't know," he answered.

He kissed the top of my head softly, murmuring a sweet goodnight. I closed my eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Ok yes this chapter is slightlyish sorta short but I will let you all know the first couple chapters will be short and I assure everyone that they will get longer as the story continues. Quick little sidenote, THANK YOU ROZALIABELIKOVA FOR HELPING AS A CO-AUTHOR TO THIS STORY! I APPRECIATE ALL YOUR HELP (btw im sorry for my lack of spelling knowledge) R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I apologize for the part in the first chapter where all of Tasha's convictions were mashed together, the thingy didnt take the bullets I had prepared. Anyways, I thought I'd get up two chapters tonight just to capture some more interest so yeah, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead owns it all.**

**Chapter 2: You Have a Visitor**

**RPOV**

"What?" I asked incredulous. "You want to go to Russia?"

"It's been awhile since I was restored and word might have spread over to my family but they have a right to see and know what happened," he explained.

"Sounds reasonable but you said our time is up in a month, won't it be a waste if we get to visit for one day?" I questioned.

"I worked around and Lissa gave us a two week extension," Dimitri admitted.

"How did you—? You know what forget it, I doesn't matter how you did it, it's very thoughtful, Dimitri."

"Glad you think so."

"One more question."

"Yes?"

"How do you plan on explaining to your family that you're not a Strigoi anymore?" I asked genuinely.

"I was thinking we could figure that out during the flight there," Dimitri said earnestly.

He led me over to the café that only months ago I was captured by the guardians for "murdering" the queen. This is the first time I was going back and I believe it was the first for Dimitri as well.

We entered the café and found it almost empty, except for two people in the corner of the shop. Once they saw us though they walked past us and out the door.

"Did you set this up?" I asked Dimitri.

"I might have," he admitted.

I laughed. "So where are we going to sit?"

He said nothing and led me over to the corner the two people were just sitting. I took a seat across from him and our legs were against each other.

"I'm guessing a coffee and two chocolate éclairs?" Dimitri assumed.

"You know me too well," I commented.

"I'll be right back." He got up from the small booth and went over to the counter. I watched as he ordered my drink and food and a drink of his own. Within seconds he came back over with everything in his hands.

"Thank you," I thanked as he handed me my drink and put the food in front of me.

I took a sip of my coffee and decided now was a good time to tell Dimitri what was on my mind.

"So Dimitri I was thinking…" I trailed.

"What?" Dimitri encouraged.

"Before we go to Russia I wanted to pay a short visit to someone…" I trailed yet again, somewhat afraid of his reaction.

"Who Roza? Who?" he pushed.

"I wanted to go visit Tasha before we go to Russia."

The look that crossed his face told me that wasn't going to happen. "I don't think so Rose."

"Please Dimitri, I promise it'll be short."

"You mean you want to go alone?" he accused.

I didn't meet his eyes. "Sort of."

"Rose," he began, exasperated, "you can't go and visit the woman who framed you for murder!"

"She'd be in a jail cell and have no way to get to me. Dimitri I'll be fine!"

"I don't know Rose, let me sleep on it. We don't leave for Russia until Thursday so we have time."

"Alright, thank you."

Looks like I'm going to be sneaking out while he sleeps tonight.

**DPOV**

After Rose told me about going to see Tasha, my automatic answer was no. I know she and I were great friends in the past but after accusing the love of my life of murder and nearly getting her killed twice, there's no excuse for her. I don't want Rose going to see her, it won't end well. However, knowing Rose, she was going to try and sneak her way into going, probably when I'm sleeping or in the shower or something along those lines. What she doesn't know is how well I know her and that I'm sleeping with one eye open tonight.

While my little internal discussion was going on, I kept my expression neutral so Rose didn't suspect anything. Once the whole Tasha conversation came to a close, Rose went silent and dug into her food. From the look on her face she was planning on her escape for tonight.

"Something on your mind Rose?" I asked teasingly.

"No," she answered a little too quickly.

"Come on Roza, let me sleep on it before you decide to do anything irrational," I reasoned.

"I'm not thinking about doing anything irrational, Dimitri," she assured.

"Okay, I'm just saying."

She shook her head and finished her coffee and éclairs. I too finished my drink and as soon as the both of us were done, we headed back to the palace.

"So it is almost time for my 'surprise?'" Rose asked.

"Very soon Rose, very soon," I told her, a smile on my face.

"I guess it's finally time to show you how much self-control I actually have."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It might be."

"Well good luck Roza because you're in for one hell of a fight."

"Got to catch me first!"

She took off running back toward the palace and I ran off right at her heels. "What happened to all those days of running?" I yelled at her.

Her speed instantly got a little faster but I was ready for that and my speed went up as well. "Come on comrade will you give me a head start?" she called back to me.

"Not happening!" I shouted.

She huffed and raced on. At first she definitely had some distance over me but when she slowed down just a tad, I sped up. I was at her heels and I stretched my arms out, capturing her.

She screamed with joy as I twirled her slightly. I put her down on the ground, keeping her in my arms. "That was fun," she breathed.

"We're about to have a lot more." I brought my lips to hers, instantly deepening the kiss. We had actually covered a lot of distance and were right next to the palace. I lifted her into my arms and brought her inside.

We got into the suite quickly and I brought her right to bed. Soon, like I predicted, she lost her control and we were one.

**TashaPOV**

The walls around me were still the same color they were when I first got myself into this mess of a cell. I don't understand how Rose was smart enough to figure out it was me but then again she wasn't stupid to begin with so I should've seen it coming.

I let out a frustrated sigh and tugged on the silver chain around my neck. Then out of the blue, my jail guard came up to the bars.

"What?" I demanded, sitting up from my bed.

"You have a visitor," he said.

"_I _have a visitor?" I questioned.

"Sure do."

I gasped. "Rose?"

**Mwahaha! Sorry for the cliffhanger... O:) i hate to tell you but im known for the cliffhangers. so whats going to happen? is tasha going to actually talk to rose? what's rose going to do? so many questions which will be answered in the next chapter. OH! if anyone has any questions feel free to ask and i will answer them to the best of my ability! Thanks again to my co-author, RozaliaBelikova, for all your editing and support! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now the questions will be answered from the last chapter! Thanks to all who subscribed and reviewed! Keep the reviews coming, I love the feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything from Vampire Academy. The author Richelle Mead owns it all.**

**Chapter 3: Getting Caught Isn't Always Fun**

**RPOV**

I stood in front of Tasha's cell with my hands on my hips. After Dimitri and I finished our little "love session", he and I took a shower and "went to bed." Dimitri ended up falling asleep fairly quickly so I managed to quietly sneak out and get to the prison.

"What are you doing here?" Tasha demanded.

The cell she was held in was ironically the same cell I was in before I broke out. The walls were the dull color they were when I occupied the cell and the little cot was in the identical spot. Tasha herself wore the clothes from the day the guardians brought her in: a blue V-neck blouse with black dress pants. She also wore a silver chain around her neck that she kept tugging at. Why? I don't know.

"I'm here to ask you one simple question," I said, acid laced with my words.

"And that question would be?" she prompted. She tugged her necklace again.

"Why?"

Another tug.

"Why did I do it? I did it because you had Dimitri and I wanted you out of the picture," she answered simply.

Her simple answer made my blood boil with rage. "That's it? You did it because you were jealous? Even _if _you got away with it, Dimitri still wouldn't go for you. You would've just added to the pain he was feeling—the _guilt_—because of the things he did as a Strigoi. You wouldn't have helped on any degree so you just basically screwed yourself over," I spat out in one anger-filled breath.

"Is that why you came here? To tell me I screwed myself over?" Tasha spat right back.

"What's your problem with me anyway?" I asked avoiding the question. "I never did anything bad to you."

"You stole Dimitri from me."

"He chose me over you. He and I were meant for each other."

Another tug.

"Look if all you're going to do is yell at me while I stay in the stupid cell then you might as well leave," she said, turning her back from me.

"Tasha, just remember this: you did this to—"

"Rose!"

**DPOV**

Rose spun around, a horrified look on her face. She didn't expect to be caught. She didn't see it coming at all.

"Dimitri I can explain," she said hurriedly.

"Dimka, nice of you to join us," Tasha greeted.

"I'm not here to join, I'm here to take Rose home," I said firmly.

"But Dimitri," Rose started to protest but I held up a hand.

"Rose, you got your time with her now let's go." I noticed Tasha tug on a chain around her neck but I ignored the movement. I locked eyes with Rose.

Her eyes looked apologetic but she stood where she was. "Let me just say one more thing," she pleaded.

I sighed. "Fine."

She turned back to Tasha who was standing with a smirk on her face. "Just remember, you did this to yourself and don't think you're getting out of it."

Tasha's smile faded but she tugged on her chain again. "Goodbye Rose, goodbye Dimitri."

Rose turned away from Tasha and walked ahead of me. I didn't spare Tasha a glance and walked behind Rose. The whole walk back to the suite, Rose stayed ahead of me and didn't say a word. She knew I was pissed and wasn't going to get off so easy.

Once we got into the suite I nearly slammed the door behind me. "Why would you do that Rose?" I demanded.

She turned around, her arms crossed. "I don't know Dimitri. I knew you would've said no so I snuck out."

"And you thought I wouldn't catch you?"

"I thought you were asleep."

I laughed darkly. "Rose, I sleep with one eye open every night and I know you too well for you to try and get by me!"

"What do you want me to say Dimitri? I'm sorry I snuck out but I had to do it!"

"You _had _to do it? You _had _to ignore what I thought was best for you?"

"You were going to say no anyways!"

"How do you know that Rose?"

"I don't."

"Exactly. You couldn't have just given it a day. I started to think about it, and I probably would've said yes but now I don't have to decide now do I?"

"I'm sorry Dimitri I wasn't thinking okay? What more do you want?"

"I want to trust you Rose."

**LPOV**

I was running as fast as I could with all the papers in my hands. I was late to my second hearing about Tasha's trial. I slept through my alarm this morning and Christian was dead asleep so he didn't help the situation at all.

I passed by the gates leading out of the court and I swear I saw Adrian walking up to it.

"Adrian?" I called out, now recognizing his aura.

He turned around and I walked up to him. "Hey Lissa, what are you up to?"

"Late for a meeting, are you leaving?"

"Uh…yeah just for a little while," he responded, fidgeting a little.

"Are you okay Adrian?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine Lissa, the breakup between me and Rose is just getting to me a little bit," he admitted.

"Oh Adrian, don't worry about that, Rose is really sorry and she never meant to hurt you. Maybe you should stay so you can try and talk to her again," I suggested.

His aura took on a slight reddish color. "No, that's why I'm leaving, I have to get away from that. I'm really sorry Lissa, I hate to leave you without finishing our spirit business but I have to."

"Don't you think you could reconsider?"

"Sorry Lissa, I just have to do this."

He turned away from me and walked off. His overall appearance seemed rather sober but as I watched him walk off, I felt as if something was off.

I ignored my feeling and hurried back to where the meeting was taking place, nearly tripping over my own two feet as I regained my speed. I got there quickly, realizing that I was a half hour early.

**so Adrian is leaving and Rose and Dimitri are fighting. the questions return about what's going to happen in the fight and if they make up. sorry for the shortness of the chapter but again i say they will get longer as the story goes on. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks once more to my co-author RozaliaBelikova, LOVE U GUURRRLLLL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys first off REVIEW! Plz plz plz review! After this chapter, the chapters will probably be getting longer and yeah thats pretty much it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY!**

**Chapter 4: I Love You, Comrade**

**RPOV**

"I want to trust you Rose," Dimitri said.

I felt like I was just slapped in the face. I was at a loss for words. He really didn't want me to see Tasha.

"Dimitri…" I whispered, the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

He laughed but there was no humor. "You didn't know? Rose, I told you no and you still went."

It felt like we were back at the academy. I was the student and he was my mentor.

Suddenly my anger spiked. I wasn't his student anymore. I can do what I want whether he wants me to or not.

"So what if you told me no? You're not my teacher anymore! I can do what I want without your input!" I yelled, my anger rising by the second.

"I may not be your teacher, Rose, but I am your equal and you're the one always telling me that. You should know I want what's best for you and that's to stay away from Tasha," he argued.

"But what you think is 'best for me' isn't always right!"

"Oh and sneaking out to visit the woman who almost killed you _twice_ is 'best for you?'"

"She wasn't going to do anything to me! She was in the cell and there was no way for her to hurt me!"

"She could've reached through the bars and choked you. You doubt her abilities. She's a Moroi _fire _user. She's practice offensive magic with that fire and she knows how to use it," Dimitri said.

"There was a guardian standing right with us!" I argued.

"You're not getting this Rose!" Dimitri yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Not only did you risk your safety yet again but you didn't trust my judgment."

My anger disappeared. I trusted him. I always trusted him. This wasn't about going to see Tasha or risking my life. This wasn't about what I thought was right and what Dimitri thought was right. This was about trust. Trust in each other's decisions.

"I just want to be able to trust you Roza, and I want you to be able to trust me." He turned and walked out of the room.

I helplessly reached after him but it did no use. I crumpled to the floor and put my heads in-between my knees. One little mistake. That was all it took for Dimitri to lose his trust in me. It was a stupid mistake that I should've never made. Dimitri was right though. I did put myself in danger and I didn't take what he said seriously.

I shook my head, the tears streaming down my cheeks. "I'm such an idiot," I whispered.

I tried to collect myself and stood. I walked out to where Dimitri had disappeared to and found him in the guest room.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Why Roza? Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked aloud.

I took a deep breath. "Because I'm Rose Hathaway."

**DPOV**

I spun around, startled by Rose's response. She stood against the wall, arms crossed and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Rose," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry Dimitri. I really am," she apologized.

She started to turn. "Wait Rose." She stopped. "Come here." I held my arms open and she came into them without hesitation.

"I really am sorry Dimitri," she sobbed into me.

"Shh, it's okay Roza. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have overreacted like I did," I told her.

"But you were right, I shouldn't have gone. I should've listened to you. Please I want you to trust me again," she pleaded.

I pulled back and brushed her tears away with my thumb. "Roza, it's okay, I trust you," I assured her.

Rose pulled me back into a hug and I held her tightly. "I love you, comrade," she whispered.

I chuckled. "I love you too, Roza."

Rose pulled back from the hug and stretched on her toes. I closed the space between the two of us and met her lips. We traveled back to the bedroom and made love for the second time that day.

I woke up the next morning without Rose sleeping next to me. "Rose?" I called out, pulling on some shorts.

"In here!" she yelled.

"What are you doing in the kitchen?" I asked entering the room.

"I thought I'd do something nice and make you breakfast," Rose explained.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "What are you making?" I asked.

"Um…" she lifted the frying pan she was using off the stove and turned it on an angle. "I'm not really sure. I think it's supposed to be eggs…or maybe an omelet."

I laughed. "Maybe I should make breakfast."

"Fine, here." She handed me the frying pan and I scraped the unknown food out of the pan.

I brought it back over to the stove and took out some eggs. I cracked them into the pan and started cooking.

"So Dimitri, when are we going to Russia?" Rose asked.

"How's tonight?" I had secretly booked a flight for tonight anyways so either way we'd be going tonight.

"Sounds perfect. After breakfast I'll go say goodbye to everyone and then we can pack."

"Alright while you do that, I'll make the arrangements."

"Great. I can't wait to go back to Russia with you Dimitri." She came over and kissed me quickly. I finished breakfast and we sat down to eat.

**RPOV**

I headed over to the part of the palace in which Lissa and Christian were staying. Dimitri and I finished our breakfast rather quickly considering I wrecked the first part of our meal. Thank God Dimitri could cook because I seriously suck.

I reached Lissa's door and I knocked softly. "Liss? It's Rose," I called into the door.

"Come in Rose!" Lissa called from inside.

I opened the door to find papers all over the floor. "Whoa Liss, what's with all the papers?" I asked, trying hard not to step on them.

"Queen stuff. You know I can't wait until you come back from Russia because I need a lot of help with this," she said, looking up at me for a second and turning back to her papers.

"What about Christian? Why isn't he helping you?" I asked.

This time she met my eyes. "This is for Tasha's trial."

My mouth dropped open. "All of this?"

"All of it."

"Wow but uh, speaking of Russia…Dimitri and I are leaving tonight," I said.

"Oh you are! Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could've spent the day together!" cried Lissa.

"Sorry, Dimitri told me this morning that we were going tonight and besides you're swamped with work anyways," I reasoned.

"Work that I could hold off," she muttered.

"Oh hey how was that meeting yesterday? I heard it was for Tasha."

"Eh, we just covered the basics of the trial but on my way over I saw Adrian."

I flinched. "What happened?"

"He just said he had to get out of court so he could deal with your breakup. I didn't really buy it but he seemed pretty worked up about it."

"I'm not surprised, the last time we talked he stormed out."

"Yeah that was kind of expected..." Lissa trailed off and returned to her papers.

"Hey Liss you have a lot of work. I'm going to go find Sparky and tell him goodbye. Meet Dimitri and I at the airstrip tonight?"

"I'll be there!"

"Bye!" I called as I left her room. "Huh, so Adrian left to get away from me…" I mused, and then I walked off down the hall.

**oohh so Adrian left huh? more questions? dont be afraid to ask and AGAIN PLZ REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL HAVE TO START MAKING BAD THINGS HAPPEN! O:) Once more thanks to my co-author RozaliaBelikova (who btw makes me do this everytime but nothing agaisnt her, she helps so much :D) REVIEW PLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty then here is yet another chapter to this story. This is where things will start getting longer and stuff like that. Plz dont forget to review I LOVE FEEDBACK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Chapter 5: Delayed **

**DPOV**

After Rose left to say a temporary goodbye to Lissa and Christian, I made my way to the airport office to work out all the arrangements for the flight. I had booked an appointment to meet a Moroi, Aiden, to make sure everything was all set.

I walked into the small office building and went up to the counter. "Are you Dimitri Belikov?" the desk clerk asked. She was a Moroi with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore traditional business clothes, black skirt and white blouse.

"I am," I answered.

"Just go through that door on the right and Aiden will be waiting for you," she said.

"Thank you." I walked away from the counter and up the door. I knocked lightly.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and entered a small office. The walls were made of oak and the floor was carpeted with grey. There were pictures all around of family and art, along with a bookcase in the corner. In the middle of the room sat a tall Moroi with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He sat at a desk with the same wood as the walls.

The Moroi stood as I entered. "You must be Dimitri, I'm Aiden," the Moroi said. He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." I took a seat across from him.

"So you're here to make the final arrangements for tonight?" he asked.

"I am," I replied.

"Alright well we have a private plane for you to fly out. It's all first class seating so you'll be in luxury and by request you will have a free buffet for the three meals during the trip," Aiden explained.

"Who requested that?" I asked. Nobody knew about this but me and Rose and even as the eater Rose is, she wouldn't specifically request anything like this.

"I believe it was the Queen," he said.

"Oh well that was very kind of her," I commented, a little shocked.

"Yes, anyways the flight itself should take around twenty-eight to thirty hours. It's nonstop and you will land at the Novosibirsk Airport at about six at night, their time," he continued. "Do you have any questions?"

"Just one. When should we meet at the airport?"

"Meet back here at five tonight. I'll have my guardian meet you there."

"Sounds good. Thank you for all your help." I stood and we shook hands once again.

"Glad to help. Have fun on your trip," Aiden called as I exited the office.

I got out of the office building and headed back for the palace. Rose would probably be back by now and we had to pack.

**RPOV**

I nearly ran back to the suite so I could get a head start on packing. I sprinted, almost running into at least three different guardians and a couple Moroi. When I finally got back to the suite I found that Dimitri wasn't in here. I went over to our closet and took out the three suitcases we had. I set them up on the bed and went back over to the closet.

If we were going to stay in Russia for a while I had to have at least three outfits for everyday. Dimitri's going to be giving a "look" when he sees how much I'm going to pack. I'd find a way to work around him though.

I shifted through a lot of clothes, deciding only to take the fancy dresses or jackets. Most of the items I picked were either black, navy blue or red. I took the clothes over to the bed and laid them out. Then I went over to my dresser and opened the top drawer—in there were dress shirts.

"Rose?"

I turned and found Dimitri standing in the doorway. "Hi comrade," I greeted.

He went over to the bed and touched my dresses. "Why such fancy clothes?" he asked.

"I want to look nice for your family. The last time I was there I wasn't really…prepared," I explained.

Dimitri came over to me and placed his hands on my hips. "You don't need fancy clothes to look nice for my family," he whispered.

"What if we go out for something though?" I pressed.

"Then take three dresses, not seven."

I sighed and walked out of Dimitri's embrace. I put away all the dresses and jackets except for three dresses. The dresses were black, blue and purple. The black one was short and clung to me. The blue was more loose fitted and longer and it ruffled slightly at the end. The purple was more a sun dress than formal attire. It had little patterns of flowers around the waist line and it flared out at the bottom.

"Now how about we get some casual wear into that suitcase," Dimitri teased.

"Oh shut up," I said playfully.

He laughed and closed the top drawer of my dresser. Then he opened the middle drawer which held all my T-shirts, tank tops, etc. He started rummaging through the drawer and picked out at least six shirts.

"Those are all you picked? How long are we going to be staying in Russia?" I asked.

"Two weeks," he answered simply.

"And you think six shirts are going to suffice?"

"Sometimes Rose…" he trailed off.

"You love it though." I smiled.

Dimitri handed me my shirts and pulled me into his arms. "I do." He brought my lips with his and deepened the kiss. I kissed him back effortlessly and when he pulled away I wanted to go back for more.

Instead we went back and forth from the closet, to the bed, to the dresser, to the bed and back to the closet again picking out shirts, pants and jackets—well duster in Dimitri's case. Once we were done there was a huge pile of clothes in the middle of our bed. Dimitri and I shared a look and started to fold all of the clothes, neatly putting them into our suitcases. The pile slowly deteriorated into nothing, leaving one suitcase to put all our toiletries for the trip.

I collapsed on the bed as Dimitri finished zipping up the three suitcases. "So much sorting," I murmured.

"It's better than having it all mashed together," Dimitri countered.

"That is true, actually that would really suck," I said. Dimitri joined me on the bed and took me into his arms. "What time is it?" I asked, snuggling into him.

I felt him shift. "Four thirty," he answered.

I groaned. "That took for_ever_."

"Seemed like it."

"Wait whoa. When are we leaving?" I asked.

"We're supposed to be there at five."

I shot up. "What?"

"What?" Dimitri questioned.

"We're leaving in half an hour! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I demanded. I pulled out of his arms and went into the bathroom.

"Why what's the big deal?" Dimitri inquired, coming into the bathroom.

"I need time to get ready! I need to tell Lissa to meet us at the airport at five! I need to tell a bunch of people to come to airport at five!" I explained, scrambling to brush my hair.

"Roza, calm down, you get ready and I'll call everyone to tell them," Dimitri soothed. He pressed a kiss to my cheek and walked out.

I rushed to fix my hair and freshen up. Not five minutes later, Dimitri came back into the room. "Is everything all set?"

"Everything's set. I called Lissa, Eddie, Jill and your parents. They'll be there by five," he assured.

I let a breath of relief. "Okay good," I breathed.

"No need for worrying Roza, everything will work out," he promised.

"I know comrade, I know."

He led me out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. He took the suitcases off the bed and took me into his arms once again. We stayed like that for a while when Dimitri said we had to leave.

**DPOV**

Rose and I left the palace and started our walk to the airport. I carried two of the three suitcases in one hand so we were able to hold hands during our walk.

"This is so nice of you to do Dimitri," Rose said.

"I just thought you could use some time away from everything," I said simply.

"Thank you comrade," she whispered.

"You're welcome Roza." I leaned over and press a kiss to her forehead.

We continued our walk in a comfortable silence until we reached the airport. I could see from here that Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Rose's parents were waiting by the airstrip.

"Rose!" Lissa cried out. She tore away from Christian and sprinted towards us.

"Hey Liss glad you're—OW!" Rose was cut short when Lissa slammed into her. "Jesus Liss, think you crushed me enough?" she joked.

Lissa pulled away. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Rose laughed. "It's fine, I'm just kidding."

"Hey guys can you move the goodbye party over here so we don't have to move?" Christian yelled.

"Sure Sparky!" Rose called.

We made our way over to everyone and put our luggage down. "So Belikov, I'm assuming that you're going to take care of my daughter?" Abe asked as we walked up.

"I will sir," I answered, putting my arm around Rose.

"No worries Zmey, I'll be good for once," Rose said.

Abe laughed. "Rose Hathaway good? We'll see, we'll see."

"Rose? May I have a word?"

She turned to find her mother standing behind her. "Sure mom. Be right back." She slipped out my hold and followed Janine a little farther away from the group.

"Belikov taking your girlfriend back home huh?" Eddie asked, coming up beside Abe.

"That would be correct," I said.

"Hasn't she already met the family?"

"She has."

"Well that saves you the trouble of the introductions," Christian chimed in.

"Hey Dimitri!"

I turned to find a tall guardian running towards us. He looked familiar, he might have been around the day Lissa was crowned queen.

"Yes?" I asked once he reached us.

"I have bad news," the guardian informed.

"What?"

"Your flight has been delayed due to a volcanic eruption in Switzerland. The thick smoke in the air isn't ideal for flying," he explained.

"What's going on here?" Rose asked, joining my side.

"Our flight has been delayed," I told her.

"What? So I went through all that packing for nothing?" she exclaimed. "How long is the flight delayed for?"

"Two days."

"Two _days_! Come on! What's the big deal? Why can't we fly in?"

"There was a volcanic eruption, no planes are allowed in the area," the guardian explained.

"That's bullshi—"

"Rosemarie!" Janine snapped, cutting Rose off.

She groaned. "Ugh fine. Sorry everyone, we kind of wasted your time," she apologized.

"No worries, now we get to spend tomorrow together before you leave," Lissa assured.

"Sounds good." She grabbed her suitcase and I reached for mine. "We'll see you all later!"

We walked away from our group, hand-in-hand and headed back to the palace.

"Well that was a whole load of crap," Rose commented once we were far away from the airport.

"At least we get to spend another two nights together before we leave," I whispered into her ear.

"Mmm, let's hurry back then," she purred.

"Gladly."

**so the flight got delayed by a volcano, actually there really was a volcanic eruption in Switzerland not too long ago so i didnt just make that up. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW OR ELSE BAAAADDD THINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN TO ROSE AND DIMITRI... :) Thanks once again to my co-author RozaliaBelikova U MAKE DIS HAPPEN GUUURRRLLLLL **


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg guys i am so sorry this took so long to get up! Me and my co-author have been so busy with school work lately and not to mention softball and stuff like that! But I'm going to warn you all now that the seventh chapter might not be up for a while because we're finishing up school and we have a lot to do. I promise you all that things will start getting regular by next week and thanks again to all our supporters!**

**Chapter 6: Girls' Day Out**

**RPOV**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I was coaxed out of bed by the smell and I traveled into the kitchen. As if he sensed I was there, Dimitri turned from the stove he was standing in front of.

"Good morning Roza," he greeted.

"Morning, what are you making?" I asked traveling over to the small island next to the stove. I took a seat at one of the stools and watched him.

"I don't know, you tell me," he countered.

I sniffed the air which smelled exactly the same as when I woke up. "Pancakes and bacon," I answered.

"Very good."

"Do you think you could hurry it up a bit? I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Patience Roza, patience," Dimitri chastised.

I stubbornly waited for Dimitri to finish up breakfast and bring over a nice plate of food over to me. "Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome." He pressed a kiss to my cheek and took a seat next to me.

We ate our food, speaking only once or twice about the flight, but no big talk. After we were done Dimitri cleaned our plates in the sink.

"You know, I'm lucky to have you as my cook," I said as I watched him clean the dishes.

"Are you now?" he questioned.

"Uh yeah, or else I spend all my money going out to eat every night since I _can't cook_," I explained.

"Ah I see now."

I laughed. "Thanks Mr. Sarcastic."

"No problem." He looked over at me and smiled. God I loved it when he smiled at me. Then I would remember he's all mine.

I returned the smile and as if to ruin the moment, the phone started to ring. I groaned and went into the living room. "Hello?" I asked irritably into the receiver.

"Huh, glad to hear that my best friend is happy to have me call," Lissa said from the other end.

"Oh Liss hey! Sorry didn't mean to sound rude," I apologized.

"It's okay, I kind of figured you had a 'moment' with Dimitri," she teased.

If I could blush, I would've but instead I rolled my eyes. "So what's up?"

"Uh hello? Did you not here me yesterday? We're spending the day together!"

I smiled. "Right right, I remember now."

"Very funny Rose, when do you want me to swing by?"

"Give me an hour."

"See you then!"

There was a click that signaled the end of the call. I laughed and hung up.

"Who was that?" Dimitri called from the kitchen.

I walked back in and went to his side. "Lissa, she's picking me up in an hour for our girls day out," I explained.

"Oh I see," he said simply.

I smiled. "No worries comrade, we'll be back by supper," I assured.

"I wasn't worried but good to here we can have supper together."

My smile widened. "Please comrade, we're going to have more than just the meal," I teased.

"Oh really?" he moved over to where I stood and placed his hands on my hips. He pulled me so I was flush against him, making my breathing spike. He leaned down and crushed his lips onto mine.

I kissed back at first but when my head cleared for the slightest second, I pushed away. "Don't tease me like that Dimitri," I huffed.

He smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

I shook my head at him and went to go get ready.

An hour later Lissa came bursting through the door. "Rose!" she called. "Time to go!"

I laughed and gave Dimitri a quick goodbye kiss. I ran out to where she stood in the doorway. "I'm ready when you are," I told her.

"Please, I've been ready," she beamed.

I linked our arms together. "Then let's get going."

**LPOV**

Rose and I arrived at the mall after a thirty minute drive. For this little trip, I brought along three guardians to keep a far watch and Rose agreed to be the near guard. I insisted that she let one of the guardians do it so she could have some relaxing time but she argued that she hadn't seen any action since she was shot.

When we were out of earshot with the other guardians I turned to Rose. "What did your mom talk to you about yesterday? You know, before they cancelled the flight?" I asked.

"Nothing much, she just said to be safe in Russia that's all," she answered simply.

"Rose don't lie to me," I accused.

"I'm not lying!" she insisted.

"But you are," I argued.

"Fine, she told me to watch it with Dimitri in Russia. She doesn't want me to do something I'll regret later or something like that, I honesty wasn't paying much attention," Rose finally admitted.

"Now was that so hard to admit?" I asked.

"A little," she said playfully.

I laughed. "So where do you want to start this shopping adventure?"

"Someplace expensive, I want to surprise Dimitri with a new sexy outfit."

"Alright let's head to that new place that just opened, it's down at the other end of the mall."

We headed down to the other end in at a fast pace but we had to slow down when one of the guardians told Rose we were getting out of sight. They all had little earpieces in so it would be easier to make contact.

When we finally made it into the store, I headed straight for Rose's size. I didn't want this whole shopping trip to be centered around me whether Rose was all for it or not.

"Liss we can shop for you, I won't—"

"Shh," I interrupted, "we're shopping for you right now, we can do my part later."

She sighed. "Fine." She stubbornly walked over to the dress portion of the women's section. I followed behind her and looked at the rack opposite of her.

"What about this one?" I held up a dark purple dress. It sparkled a little in the light and had a one-shoulder strap. The bottom of the dress was like a slant; towards the hips it was short but it got longer until it reached the ankles on the other leg.

Rose reached out and grabbed it. She held it up to her body and looked herself over. Then she smiled up at me. "I'm going to go try it on, if you find anything else let me know." She walked over to the fitting rooms and went inside.

I grabbed a couple more dresses and went in to give them to her.

**RPOV**

"Rose! Come on or the guardians will get pissed!" Lissa called to me.

"I'm sorry! I'll be right there!" I took out my wallet and paid the cashier for my coffee. I thanked her and ran off to Lissa. Today had been so much fun. Liss and I haven't had a girls' day out in forever and having one now was a good way to relieve her stress and mine as well.

_*Flashback*_

_We were in another dress store with people lining up to see us in our dresses. Liss came up with the idea to strut our stuff in the sexiest of our outfits. _

_"Great idea," I commented._

_"Alright you put on the blue one," she suggested._

_"Okay, you put on the silver one," I said._

_We returned to our fitting rooms and slipped on the dresses. Then I flung open the door and took a stance at the end of the room. Lissa strutted out of her little booth and joined me. In sync, we modeled our dresses like we were on a runway. The whole time we were posing and laughing like teenage girls. It felt good to act like a teenager again and not have to worry about Strigoi attacking us._

_The crowd that had formed was cheering us on and whistling. We waved and blew kisses as we walked back into the booths to change back into our regular clothes._

_Once we finished with that, we said goodbye to all our fans and put the dresses back._

_"That was so much fun," Lissa squealed when we exited the store._

_"Totally, I miss doing this with you," I said._

_"I do too. We just have so many responsibilities now and no time to just hang out," she agreed._

_"Alright, let's make a pact. When I get home from Russia, we hang out as much as work allows us so we can catch up with everything we missed," I suggested._

_"It's a pact."_

_I held out my hand. "A pact." We shook hands and walked on._

_*End Flashback*_

I ran to catch up with Lissa remembering our adventures of the day. Now I get to spend my night with my Russian god and figure out what to do tomorrow. Then we head off to Russia.

A thought clicked into place as I thought of Russia. How are we going to tell Dimitri's family about his restoration? He said we were going to figure it out on the plane ride but I think it would be better to figure it out before we go so we're prepared.

"Rose? What are you thinking about? You look kind of…far off," Lissa said, interrupting my thought process.

"Oh sorry Liss, I was just thinking about Russia that's all," I told her.

"I see, well that's two days away you don't need to worry about it just yet," she reassured.

I smiled. She always had a way of knowing my thoughts. "Yeah, you're right Liss."

**alright so Lissa and Rose got their girls' day out! next chapter will be up hopefully by the end of the week and dont forget to review or else Rose and Dimitri's plane will crash before they land in Russia :D (thanks again to my co-author RozaliaBelikov its been a tough week and you pulled this through for me)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh its update tiiime! Sorry it took so long but school has been hetic yet again but now I'm done with school so hopefully I'll be able to update a lot more! Oh and I realized after rereading the last chapter (weird I know lol ;) ) that I totally forgot to put the disclaimer so this time I'm going to do it twice lol :D. Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer x2: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead owns it all.**

**Chapter 7: Figuring Out the Details**

**DPOV**

When Rose went off with Lissa, I spent my time fixing up the apartment. It didn't take me long considering half of our belongings were in the suitcases leaning against the wall.

After I was done cleaning up, I headed down to the guardian office building located next to the palace.

"Hey Dimitri, haven't seen your face down here in a while," a guardian named Lauren called to me as I entered the office.

"Been kind of busy taking care of Rose," I answered simply.

She chuckled. "You really have a great girl, Dimitri, whether she's a dhampir or not."

I smiled. "Thanks Lauren, I'll see you around."

I walked further into the office until I reached Hans's office. I knocked lightly.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and stepped in.

"Ah, Dimitri Belikov, long time since we've talked huh?" Hans said as I took a seat.

"Yeah, since Rose was shot," I agreed.

"Right. So what brings you here today?" he asked.

"I was thinking we could set up some shifts for when I return from Russia."

"Oh I see, want to get right back into work. Well let's see what we have for you..." Hans flipped through a book and I sat quietly watching. "Alright Belikov how about you take some day shifts from noon to five during weeks and you get weekends off."

"Sounds good," I said.

"Great, I look forward to working with you." He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Thank you," I said before leaving.

"Oh Dimitri!"

I turned.

"Send Rose in after you get back from Russia," he requested.

I nodded and left his office.

I walked back to the suite in a mild pace. I got in there to find Rose still not back. Good that means I have some time to get dinner ready. I strolled into the kitchen and turned on the stove. I was planning to make some lasagna the way we make it in Russia. It's not much different; we just use a few more chesses in the mix.

Halfway into my cooking, I heard the door open and close.

"Dimitri?" Rose called.

"I'm in here!" I yelled back.

Rose bounded into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around me. "How's it going comrade?" she asked.

"Just fine," I answered. "How was your little shopping trip?"

"A lot of fun actually and wait until you see what I got just for you," she said.

I perked up a little. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," she teased.

I turned away from my cooking to face her. "Now now Roza, no need to tease," I chastised playfully.

"But there is," she insisted.

"Prove it," I challenged.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Nice try comrade but you're just going to have to wait." She paused and hesitated a minute.

"Rose? What's wrong?"I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I swear, we just need…to talk," she answered.

At this point I had forgotten about the cooking and turned to face Rose full on. "What about?"

She smiled weakly and walked past me to turn off the stove. She grabbed the pan of lasagna and brought it over to the island. Then she turned backed to me, my curiosity peaking. "We need to talk about Russia…we need to figure out what we're going to do."

I ran a hand through my hair. I was afraid she was going to say that. I was hoping we could've talked about this on the plane ride but I guess it's not going to happen. Thinking about it, I really wasn't sure how we were going to tell my family about me. Rose and I haven't even talked about Russia other than that small bit at the hotel back before Rose got shot. What was I supposed to say?

Rose came over to me and tugged at my clenched fists. I hadn't realized I did that and I immediately loosened them. "It's okay Dimitri, we'll figure this out. Promise," she reassured.

I smiled lightly at her. "Let's talk about it over dinner," I suggested.

She returned the smile and sat down in front of the plate of lasagna. I went over and cut a large piece out for her and a normal sized one for me. I sat down across from her and picked at my food.

"So Dimitri, I was thinking that maybe this won't be as painful as you think," Rose started.

"I don't know Roza. They may be my family but—"

"That's right, they're your family," she said, cutting me off, "it may take a little convincing but again, they're your family, they love you no matter what and are bound to see you as you again."

I laughed a little. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm Rose Hathaway," she boasted.

This time I really laughed. "Right, of course."

"Anyways, back to business. After really thinking about it on my way home from shopping…I think your grandma already knows."

I froze. "What? How would she know?"

"Well think about it. You said she's kind of a witch right? She told me back when I was in Baia that I came to Russia to _try_ and kill you"— I flinched—"that's what I did and I failed. Now here you are, a dhampir again all because of that. She knows things Dimitri and I think she might know that you're back," she explained.

It made perfect sense. My grandmother was not one to be wrong about these things. "You may be right but how do we know for sure?"

She thought about it for a minute. "I have an idea." She got up and went over to the phone in the other room. I got up and followed her. She punched in a number and held the phone to her ear. I leaned down to listen better.

"Allo?"

"Olena? It's Rose."

"Roza!" my mother shouted away from the phone in Russian, calling my sisters. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thank you but this may sound a little odd but is Yeva there? I need to ask her something," she requested.

Rose looked up at me and I gave her a look. "You're going to ask?" I mouthed.

She nodded.

"Oh yes of course, hold on one second," my mother responded.

"Allo?"

"Yeva, it's Rose."

"Oh Roza, I thought I'd be hearing from you soon," my grandmother responded.

Hearing my babushka's voice again brought happy memories back to me. Once when I was a little boy she took me out into the city to buy me my first book. I had looked through every shelf and found nothing interesting. Then she scolded me and took out a random book. It was a western novel and since then I have kept my interest in them.

"Of course but I have a question for you…" Rose said hesitantly.

"If it's about Dimka then I already know."

I stepped back from the shock that she knew. Rose just gave me a I-told-you-so look.

"Great and I'm guessing you know about our trip too?" Rose questioned.

"Yes I know about that as well," babushka responded.

"Do you think you can help us?"

"Let me talk to Dimka."

A look of shock crossed my face and Rose handed me the phone. I was hesitant at first but i finally spoke. "Grandmother?" I asked in Russian.

"Oh Dimka it's great to hear your voice again after so long. I hear you're planning a trip out here?" she asked in Russian.

Rose looked at me with a confused expression, not understanding what we were saying. I gave her a reassuring smile. "That's correct. Can you help us with this?" I asked.

"Oh of course Dimka." Babushka paused. "Viktoria! Come!"

"Oh I don't know if involving Viktoria is a good idea," I warned. I looked over at Rose and she looked away with a sad expression. I was going to ask her what was wrong when Viktoria came closer to the phone.

"What is it babushka?" Viktoria asked in English.

"Hold on Vika. Dimka, have Roza call later in the night."

"Dimka?" Viktoria asked before the line went dead.

"Dimitri what was that about?" Rose asked.

"I'm really sure."

**RPOV**

Dimitri hung up the phone and set it back down on the receiver. I understood absolutely nothing of what Dimitri and Yeva were talking about. It was all foreign to me which just proves my inability to speak Russian.

"Dimitri what was that about?" I asked thinking of my experience with Viktoria back in Russia.

He looked at me sincerely. "I'm not really sure."

I sighed. Great now Viktoria is in on it and who knows, she might still be holding a grudge on me and ruin this. I shook my head. Shit. Just shit.

Dimitri cupped my chin. "What's wrong my love?" he asked.

"Viktoria. She and I didn't leave off on the right note when I left Baia," I admitted.

"What happened?"

I launched into the story of how I blew up on Viktoria when I found out about her little "boyfriend." I nearly cried when I relived our last argument. When I was done with my story Dimitri took me into his arms.

"Roza, Viktoria is my sister and even though she had an argument with you, she still loves you either way. I don't think she'll do anything and babushka will make sure she doesn't," Dimitri reassured.

I nodded. Dimitri unwrapped his arms from around me and took my hand. "Come on, let's go finish the dinner I worked so hard on."

I laughed and allowed him to lead me back to the food. I practically inhaled the rest of his Russian lasagna and helped him clean the dishes. When we were all done we went into the bedroom and I dialed the Belikova's number again.

"Dimka?" Viktoria answered frantically.

"No Viktoria...it's Rose," I replied meekly.

"Roza! Oh my God how are you? I heard what happened! Is Dimka really back?" she asked.

"I'm fine and yes Dimitri really is back."

She nearly broke out into tears. "Can I...can I speak to him?"

I handed the phone over to Dimitri.

"Sestra?" he asked.

I heard crying and more Russian over the phone and I think I saw Dimitri shed a tear or two as he spoke to Viktoria.

"Vika, can you tell us the plan please?" Dimitri asked, switching back to English.

He hit the speaker phone so we could both here her. "Yes of course. First when are you two planning to come in to Baia?" Viktoria asked.

"We plan on coming in by Tuesday morning. We leave for Novosibirsk Sunday night," Dimitri answered.

I looked at him. "Isn't today Saturday?" I mouthed.

He nodded and my look of question grew. He shook his head telling me he'll explain after.

"Okay so when you come in to Baia, have Rose show up at the door and you stay off out of view until Rose explains that you're no longer a Strigoi. Then I back her up and say I believe her and I've talked to you and all that stuff. After that you come in behind Rose to prove it. There is definitely going to be a little chaos but things will calm down," Viktoria explained. The whole time Dimitri and I watched each other and our expressions. I'm not sure what expressions I had but Dimitri wore one of sadness and one of small regret.

"Viktoria? Are you in there?"

"Oh no, hold on, Mama's at my door," she warned. "Yes Mama!"

We heard a door open. "Did I hear you talking about Dimka?" Olena asked.

Dimitri's expression turned pained. "Yes Mama." She sniffled. "I was remembering my brother."

"Oh Vika..." Olena started speaking in Russian so I lost her. Dimitri however knew everything she was saying. I swear I saw more tears so I moved over and leaned into him. He put his arm around me and held me close.

Olena finally left after about five minutes and Viktoria spoke back to us in English.

"Sorry about the excuse but I had to make her leave," she apologized.

I still had no idea what she was talking about but Dimitri did. "It's okay sestra just continue with the plan," he said.

"Right okay, so that was basically it and we just play it out from there," she said.

"Sounds good, thank you so much Viktoria," I thanked.

"You're welcome, I'll see you guys Tuesday!"

"See you Tuesday!" we called to her.

"Bye!"

The line went dead. Dimitri put down the phone and wrapped his other arm around me.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri," I whispered.

"Roza, none of it was your fault. The only thing that was, was when you brought me back...when you brought yourself back to me. I love you Roza and thank you for everything," Dimitri said.

I smiled widely. "I love you too Dimitri and I'll do anything for you. Promise."

He shifted me so I could see into his eyes. "Good because I have something in mind."

I understood immediately. "Alright let's hop to it then," I said as I brought my lips to his.

**so what do you think about their plan? let me know even though i cant really change it now...lol oh and this is totally random but do you notice that the beginning's author note has perfect punctuation and grammar blah blah and then you come down here and its all like...messy i guess :D tehe ok so dont forget to review or else i _will _crash Dimitri and Rose's plane and if you have any questions ill answer them to the best of my ability! (Thanks once more to my co-author RozaliaBelikova! 333)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got this chapter up fast huh? Well here we are the goodbyes are going to be said and they will leave for Russia but not before a mystery POV. I hope you all like it! Dont forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead owns it all...which includes the hot Russian.**

**Chapter 8: Saying Goodbye…For Now**

**RPOV**

I woke up a little sore from our night's activities. I still lay in Dimitri's arms and I snuggled into him.

"Morning Roza," he whispered, his lips brushing against my ear.

I shivered. "Hey comrade."

Dimitri propped himself up on his elbow. "You know, you never showed me your little gift," he said.

I nearly hit my forehead with my palm. "I'm sorry hold on." I climbed out of bed and looked quickly over at Dimitri. He wore that same look of hunger after every love session. "See something you like comrade?" I asked, quoting my famous question.

"Lots," he answered.

I laughed. Just like old times, just like old times. I went over to the only shopping bag I left on the floor since last night. I had secretly bought Dimitri a present while Lissa was trying on some outfits yesterday. It was simple and a little bit of a joke but I think he'd like it, then there was the real gift that lay in a small box in my nightstand drawer.

I brought the bag over to the bed. I handed it to Dimitri and he took out what was inside. Then he started to laugh.

"Oh Roza thank you for the hot chocolate," he said, continuing to laugh.

"Doubling it is the secret isn't it?" I asked, laughing along with him.

Then I got up again and went into my nightstand drawer. I found the little box I hid yesterday before Dimitri and my chat about Russia. I took it out and brought it over to him.

"I got you this too," I said as I handed him the box, "it's a little cliché but I thought of you when I saw it."

Dimitri opened the small box and took out the cross necklace I had gotten him. When I first met Dimitri I remember seeing one around his neck. It was simple, just like the one he wore but after he was turned Strigoi he must have gotten rid of it. I figured he could use a new one so I got it for him.

Dimitri looked from the necklace back to me. "Thank you Roza," he said and gave me a quick kiss. The necklace was a type of velvet rope that you tie in the back. The cross was made of silver and I had it custom made so two stakes tied together to make the cross.

"You're welcome. I just thought I'd get you a little something just for the hell of it," I said.

"Either way I love it." Dimitri put the necklace around his neck and tied it in the back.

"So Dimitri, do we really leave tonight? I thought we left tomorrow," I asked.

"Well if you think about it, tonight is the Moroi day and two nights ago was when the flight got delayed," Dimitri explained.

"Okay, I guess that makes more sense now," I agreed.

Dimitri got out of bed then and pulled on some sweatpants. "Come on, let's go make some breakfast," he coaxed.

"I'm all for that because I'm starving." I got out of bed as well and pulled on Dimitri's discarded T-shirt from off the floor.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in my T-shirt?" Dimitri asked.

"No but don't let that stop you." I smiled.

Dimitri laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He led me into the kitchen and positioned me right in front the stove. I turned around to face him, I look of panic clear on my face.

"Um…Dimitri…if you expect me to cook you're going to be a little disappointed…" I said.

"Not if I help you through it," he argued.

I shook my head. "Alright, it's your health I guess."

He chuckled. "This is your first lesson Roza," he whispered into my ear.

I nearly burst out into tears as he said that. _"Roza." His voice had that same wonderful lowness, the same accent…it was all just colder. "You forgot my first lesson: Don't hesitate."_

"No…" I whispered aloud. I remembered his fist striking out and waking up to him. His cold eyes, the red ringed pupils. His cold voice…his cold touch.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked concerned.

His question didn't register. The memories kept flooding through me. The bites, the jewelry, the maze…the bridge. Not the bridge, anything but the bridge.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked, more frantic this time.

"No!" I shouted. "Stop! No more!"

Dimitri gripped my shoulders and shook me. I blinked and was brought back to the now. "Rose! _Roza_! Look at me, what's wrong?"

"I can't stop remembering…no Dimitri I don't want to remember. I want to forget and be with you now. I don't want to keep remembering," I whimpered.

Understanding washed through his eyes and he pulled me close to me. "Shh, Roza it's okay. It's all done and over with and it will never, ever happen again okay?" he soothed.

I nodded, the tears spilling from my eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to remember what happened I just…" I trailed off.

"Rose, you did nothing wrong, I'm fine believe me," he reassured.

"Are you sure?"

He pulled back and brushed away my tears. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay…can we try and make breakfast now? I'm hungry."

Dimitri smiled lightly. "Of course."

We spent the rest of the morning trying to make a decent breakfast. Even with Dimitri's coaching I was unable to make a simple pancake without burning it to death. I eventually got annoyed and quit. That's when Dimitri took over and made a nice, non-burnt breakfast of pancakes and toast.

"You know," I said when we were washing the dishes, "I doubt I could actually make a simple piece of toast."

This made Dimitri laugh. "I might have to agree with you on that one," he joked.

"Oh thanks so much comrade."

He leaned down to place a quick kiss on my cheek. "You're welcome."

I sighed contently. "So what's on the agenda today before we board the plane home?"

"We spend the afternoon together and say our goodbyes before we leave."

"Okay comrade, the afternoon plans are on you."

"If you say so."

**UnknownPOV**

"Is everything ready or what?" I hissed into the phone. This plan was not getting anywhere. It was just days until everything went down and nobody was ready.

"No we're running short on everything!" he shouted back.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "You were supposed to have everything ready before they left! Now what are we going to do?"

"Just wait! It's not that big of a deal!"

"Not that big of a deal? This _needs _to happen and it needs to happen soon. I don't care what it takes, you need to get everything done or so help me God I will take you down."

"Hate to tell you love but if you do that you don't get out."

I let out a frustrated sigh and nearly chucked my cell phone at the wall. "Just shut up and get this done okay?" I demanded furiously.

"You need to stop worrying," he said, trying to soothe my rising anger. "We'll get this done and then the bigger part of the plan will take place. We can do this and we'll do it together."

I smiled a little. "Okay, make it fast though."

"I will. I promise."

"Good, I'll talk to later."

I cut the line dead before he could answer. My anger had died done just a little. He was right, it will be done soon and then the big plan can set into place.

"This is going to be good," I muttered, a smile plastered on my face. "Real good."

**LPOV**

Christian, Eddie, Abe, Janine and I were all waiting at the airport for Rose and Dimitri. I was happy for them that they got to go on this trip together but I couldn't help but be a little jealous. My best friend, my _sister_ was going away for at least two weeks and I was going to miss her, a lot.

"Liss, would you calm down?" Christian whispered to me.

"I am calm," I protested.

"You're bouncing up and down, I wouldn't call that calm," he argued.

I stuck my tongue out at him. I looked back over to where Dimitri and Rose had come the last time to see if I could see them. I thought I saw some shadows but I couldn't tell. I squinted to try and see better.

"Yes! There they are!" I called as their forms came into better view.

Rose waved. "Hey guys!" she called out. I took off running toward them again. "Wait Liss! Don't—"

I slammed into her giving her another huge hug like I did the first time they were supposed to leave. Then I released her and gave Dimitri a big hug too.

"Jeez Liss," Rose said, "you make it seem like we're never coming back."

"Don't say that!" I yelled.

"What? I was just saying…"

Dimitri laughed from beside Rose. "No worries Lissa we'll be back in one piece," he reassured.

I glared. "You better be."

By now we reached our group and we all stood together.

"Well looks like the happy couple is going on their dream vacation," Christian said.

"You're damn straight we are, Sparky," Rose joked.

"Rose language," her mother warned.

She rolled her eyes. "Now before you live how about you give your father a nice goodbye hug huh?" Abe asked from beside Janine.

Rose laughed. "Of course Zmey, come here." She held out her arms and her and her father hugged. He whispered something in her ear and she slapped him. "No you won't!" she whispered back angrily.

Abe laughed. "We'll see." He winked at her.

"Now where's my hug?" Eddie asked, looking hurt.

"Right here Eddie." She went over and hugged him too.

As Rose and Dimitri finished up their goodbyes to everyone, Christian moved to my side and wrapped his arms around me. "Lissa, it's okay they'll be back," he whispered in my ear.

"I know," I whispered back, "I just can't help but worry. Without the bond…I won't know if I lose her."

"You won't lose her," he reassured.

I swallowed. "I hope not."

**RPOV**

Dimitri and I finished up our goodbyes to our friends and my family and we boarded the plane. He grabbed my bags and put them in the luggage compartment over my head.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked once he took his seat next to me.

Dimitri smiled reassuringly and took me in his arms. "I'm ready."

I yawned. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too Roza," he whispered back.

Dimitri kissed my forehead and I felt the plane take off into the air. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**so what did you think huh? any ideas who the unknown POV was? let me know in a review plzz! next chapter will be their return home and its going to be one big reunion. im not going to say if its happy or not, you'll just have to wait and see! plz plz plz review with a nice yummy cherry on top! :D (Thanks u once again RozaliaBelikova for helping me edit and stuff like that! LOVE U GURL 333)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok here we go here we go! This chapter contains only half of the reunion and you will understand as you read along. But before you do ***IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR ALL MY READERS*** My co-author and I have decided to do a little promotion for our 50th reviewer. After this chapter we will be keeping track of what number reviewer everyone is and once we get to the 50th, as long as you have a FanFiction account, I will send you a early exerpt of the next chapter that will be posted at whatever time! Enjoy the chapter! Its pretty fluffy, like a bunny!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, I do own the Bunny Shooter app on my iPod Touch however.**

**Chapter 9: Dimka Is That You?**

**DPOV**

Rose slept most of the plane ride to Russia and I had a little sleep here and there. Whenever she woke up and saw me still awake she chastised me and told me to go to sleep. I told her I was fine and she just rolled her eyes.

I woke her up when we were about ten minutes away from the airport. She took my hand and squeezed it. "Everything's going to be okay comrade," she whispered.

I smiled at her. "I know Roza, I trust you," I whispered back.

"We are about to land at the airport. Please fasten your seatbelts." The pilot's voice came over the intercom and we followed his directions.

On our way down I heard Rose laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"No matter how many times I go out of the wards, I won't see ghosts anymore," she said and laughed again.

I smiled. "And just to make sure, that's a good thing right?" I questioned playfully.

"Shut up, yes it is a good thing."

I laughed this time and the plane touched down. Immediately my anxiety rose to a new level. We were hours away from going to see my family and even with the reassurance from Rose and Viktoria, I couldn't help but be nervous.

"Calm down comrade, like I said, everything's going to be alright," Rose said, sensing my unease.

"I know Roza, I just can't help but be nervous," I admitted.

She pressed a quick kiss on my cheek. "Everything's going to be okay," she repeated.

The pilot came over the intercom again and told us it was all clear to get off the plane. I grabbed our bags from the compartment above us and handed one suitcase to Rose. I took the other two and we exited the plane.

The air was a little cool as we stepped on the solid concrete. It had been a long time since I'd seen this airport; almost five years. The scenery hadn't changed much either. Green grass, blue sky with a few clouds here and there and people, lots of people.

Rose tugged on my arm. "Come on Dimitri we have to go get our bags checked."

I nodded and we entered the airport. Right away the security took our bags and checked them. Once we were all clear, I called a taxi to get us to the hotel I booked. It was right outside of Baia giving us about a thirty minute drive.

Rose and I went outside the airport to wait for the taxi when a girl called out my name. "Dimka!" the voice sounded incredibly familiar but I couldn't place it.

I looked at Rose but she wore the same confused expression I had. The girl came running over and when she came closer I found it was Viktoria. I dropped my bags and held my arms open as she ran into my embrace.

"Oh my God Dimka it's really you! You're really back!" she sobbed into my shoulder.

I held her tightly against me. "Yes Vika I am, I'm really back," I whispered.

Viktoria continued to cry into my shoulder and I held back the tears that had pricked my eyes. Rose was crying next to us as she watched the little reunion.

"I missed you so much! And when Roza came and told us about you I thought I would never ever see you again…I didn't think it was possible but it was and oh my God I just can't believe it," Viktoria rambled. She hopped out of my arms and embraced Rose. "Thank you Roza! I know we fought before you left but I can never thank you enough for bringing my brother back to me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Rose smiled and embraced Viktoria. "You're welcome Viktoria," she whispered.

Viktoria pulled back from her hug and faced the both of us. She seemed a little breathless as her eyes darted back and forth between Rose and me. "Wow, you two really are in love," she whispered.

I smiled. "You doubted?" I asked.

"No just…I didn't think it would be _this _obvious. I mean when Roza came to Russia, I believed that you two were in love just by the way she spoke about you but now…now that you two are together…it's plain to see," she explained.

My smile widened and Rose smiled as well. I couldn't help but reach out and wrapped my arms around my Roza. She relaxed in my hold and placed her hands over my own. Watching us just hold each other brought a smile to Viktoria's face as well.

"Mama's going to be ecstatic when you come tomorrow," she said.

"You're not going to say anything right?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Silly Roza, of course not. I'm going to be there for support when it comes, I promise."

Just then our taxi pulled up. "Vika, why don't you come to the hotel with us," I suggested.

"Oh Dimka I don't know…" she trailed.

"No you should," Rose piped in.

Viktoria's face lit up. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," I said.

"Alright then let me help you," she said and reached for one of the bags. We all took one and headed to the taxi. The taxi driver opened the trunk for us and put our luggage in for all of us. The three of us slipped into the backseat. Rose stayed on my lap to make more room for my sister. I'm sure Rose didn't mind; I sure as hell didn't.

"So Viktoria, how's school going?" Rose asked conversationally.

"School's been great. I've been at the top of all my classes and graduation is coming next year," Viktoria said. "Are you guys going to come?"

"We wouldn't miss it," I told her.

Viktoria smiled. "You know, I didn't think it would be this easy," she said.

"Hmm?"

"This." She gestured to the three of us. "When Roza called Babushka I thought…I thought she was just being hopeful. Then when Babushka really explained everything…I knew it had to be true. Don't be mad Dimka but I snuck out to do this, I just needed to see you, to make sure it was real. I thought it was going to be a lot harder—more awkward even—than I thought," she explained.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" I blurted.

Viktoria turned and gave me a genuine smile. "It's going to be okay Dimka. You need to believe that."

Rose squeezed my hand in agreement. She had stayed quiet through most of this other than the conversation starter. I think she just wanted to give me and my sister our reunion time.

"What do you think Mama will do?" I asked hesitantly.

"Are you really afraid of Mama? Dimka I'm more afraid of Abe Mazur than I am of Mama," Vika said. Rose's eyes widened then she swore under her breath. Viktoria picked up on it and gave her a funny look. "What's wrong Roza?"

"Oh uh…nothing nothing," she stammered.

I knew what was wrong though. She didn't want Abe to scare my family and I wouldn't be surprised if when we get back she's going to yell at him.

"It's okay Roza, you can tell her. Better she find out this way right?" I encouraged her.

"Tell me what?" Viktoria asked.

Rose took a deep breath. "Abe Mazur is my father."

Viktoria's eyes went wide with shock but it was brief. She studied Rose for a second and then…she shrugged. "Now that you say it, I'm not surprised. He looks like you…or rather…you look like him."

Rose nodded. "I didn't find out he was my father until I left Russia. Had I known then I would've stopped him from scaring you guys," she said.

"Oh Roza, you don't have to. He's just intimidating that's all, he never did anything to us," Viktoria protested.

"Viktoria it's okay, he's my father, he can't do anything to me," Rose reassured.

_But he sure as hell could do something to me_, I thought. "You know Roza I think Vika has a point," I said.

Rose gave me one of her "you're-kidding-me-right?" looks. "But Dimitri—"

"He may not be able to do anything to you, but he can do something to your boyfriend," I whispered to her.

"Oh right…. Uh yeah, never mind about that," she said sheepishly.

Viktoria laughed. "You two crack me up," she commented.

The taxi stopped suddenly and Rose nearly catapulted off my lap but I held on to her. "Christ, couldn't you give us a warning?" Rose yelled at the driver.

Thank God he didn't speak English. I told him to wait here until my sister came back so he could take her home and paid him. We got our bags out of the trunk and Viktoria helped us bring it up to our room.

We got into the elevators and I punched the number floor we were on.

"Dimitri, how nice is this hotel room? If it's really nice I'm not going to be happy," Rose said as the elevator ascended up.

I laughed. "The thanks I get for taking you to Russia is by you being mad at me. And no, it's not high-class; I knew you wanted something simple."

She hugged me. "Thanks comrade."

"Ew I know you two are in love and everything but please, keep it PG-rated in front of your little sister," Vika cut in.

Both Rose and I laughed at this. "Sorry Vika, I just can't help it, the woman drives me crazy," I growled playfully.

"Dimka please!" Vika pleaded.

"Sorry, sorry," I apologized.

The elevator doors slid open and I led my two ladies into our suite. It was simple, just like I said. It was neutral colors; beige, blue and white. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the suite with a nice white comforter and sheets on it. Left of the bed was a little kitchenette where we'd make the meals and right next to that was a small dining table. To the right of the bed was a living area with a couch, coffee table and a TV set. Then finally there was a nice bathroom next to the living area with pretty much granite everything—the tile on the walls and floor, the sink and inside the shower, but the rest was porcelain.

"Wow Dimitri," Rose muttered. "This is really nice."

"Anything for you my love." I pulled Rose towards me and leaned down for a kiss.

Viktoria cleared her throat. "I think I'm going to go now before you two make out in front of me." She walked over and hugged me then Roza. "I'll see you two tomorrow morning, and Roza, thank you again."

"No problem, I'm glad to have him back too," Rose said.

Vika smiled and headed towards the door. We waved goodbye and the door shut. "Now where were we?" I asked my Roza.

"I believe you were about to kiss me," she replied.

"Oh I'm going to do more than that." I lifted her into my arms and took her to bed.

**RPOV**

I lay in Dimitri's arms after we finished making love. I felt so content just lying in his arms. He was murmuring words in Russia and even though I didn't know what they meant, I took comfort in them. For the first time in a long time, I felt at home.

"Are you hungry Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"A little," I admitted. It was around six at night so we had another few hours before we went to bed. I think Dimitri was going to try and keep himself occupied as long as possible though.

He got out of bed and slipped on his pants. "What do you want to eat?" he asked, going over to the kitchenette.

"Anything good," I replied, slipping on his T-shirt. "Oh wait how about you make that Russian lasagna again. That stuff was delicious."

"As you wish." He kissed me cheek softly and took out all he needed for the meal. I watched him make everything and I couldn't help but be awed by his skills in the kitchen. He diced everything so precisely, he measured the necessary ingredients down to the slightest millimeter, he was truly a god in the kitchen—actually he was a god in pretty much everything possible.

Dimitri set my plate of food—consisting of the lasagna and a salad—in front of me and he took a seat across from me. He picked at his food, much like he did the first night he made it, the same night we had the conversation about our plans tomorrow.

I reached over the table to place my hand over Dimitri's. "For the last time Dimitri, stop worrying," I told him.

"I'm sorry Roza, it's just so close now and I'm just—"

"Don't. Do not finish that with you're just nervous. Dimitri I will tell you this one more time, they are your family, your flesh and blood. Yes it will come off as a shock the first time they see you but that's to be expected! I came to Russia to tell them what happened to you and for all they know, expect for Viktoria, they still think you're a Strigoi." He flinched but I was on a role and I think my words were getting the better of him. "Trust me Dimitri, they will expect you back into the family. It'll be like you never left. You trust me right?"

Dimitri sighed. "Of course I trust you Roza. You're right, I shouldn't be this worried and I'm making stupid excuses to cover up," he admitted.

"There now doesn't that feel better to get off your chest?" I asked.

Dimitri smiled. "When did you get so wise?" he asked.

"I had a good teacher." This short exchange was much like the one back in Rubysville while we were still on the run. It brought a smile to my face thinking about our time in that library. Being with him like that, before we got our emotions clear and before everything went chaotic, it just felt so ordinary, casual even.

"Something funny?" Dimitri asked, bringing me back to the now.

My smile grew wider. Now everything with him was ordinary. It just felt so right to be with him. "No not funny per say, more happy," I said thoughtfully.

"Care to share?"

"I was just thinking about the library, back in Rubysville." I paused. "Dimitri what were you going to say before we left to find Sydney again?" Aw crap Sydney! I had forgotten about her in all of this mess. I'll have to fix that when we get back.

"I was going to say that and because I still loved you but…I don't why, I just couldn't."

"Well no matter, it's all done and over with and here we are in Russia, together. Now finish your dinner so we can get to bed. I'm dead tired from all that flying."

"Rose you slept the whole way here."

"So? Doesn't mean I'm still not tired."

Dimitri laughed and we finished up dinner. I helped him clean up the dishes and after that we decided to sit on the couch and watch some TV. It was easy for him to watch, I understood nothing. It was all in Russian and again, I have no knowledge whatsoever of the language. I actually ended up falling asleep in Dimitri's arms as the TV show went on.

**DPOV**

Roza fell asleep in my arms as we watching a late night Russian talk show. I figured she would have no idea what was going on but it put her to sleep. I carried her over to the bed and lay her down gently. She looked so innocent sleeping in my T-shirt which was way too big for her.

I kicked off my pants and climbed in next to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. Tomorrow was the big day. I finally see my family after all that time. Now, after Roza had talked to me, I truly wasn't nervous anymore. Once again my love was right and I was more than grateful she was.

I took a deep breath and drifted off into my own slumber.

"Dimitri! Dimitri come on wake up!"

I opened my eyes to find Rose shaking my shoulders. "A little rough this morning are we?" I asked, rolling her off of me.

"I'm just really excited. I have a really good feeling about this," she explained, pulling me off the bed.

"I'm coming Roza, I'm coming."

We got ready unusually quick this morning but it wasn't a normal morning. Rose nearly dragged me out of the hotel and pushed me into the taxi she called while I was taking a shower. I gave the driver the directions and he took off.

The whole way to my home town, Rose held my hand and when we parked a block away from my house, I took a deep breath and got out of the taxi. I thanked our driver and paid him the fee. I took another deep breath and we headed off in the direction of my house.

I stayed behind and out of sight as Roza went up to the front door.

"Coming!" I heard my mother call from inside the house. She opened the door and embraced Rose. "Oh Roza! It's so good to see you again! How are you?"

"I'm fine Olena but I'm just here for a visit. What I'm about to tell will come as a shock but you need to believe me," Rose explained.

"Right of course, should I get the rest of the family?" Mama asked.

"Yes you should."

My mother called for my sisters and grandmother and they all crowded in the doorway. Viktoria looked like she was going to jump out of her skin with excitement but nobody seemed to notice.

Rose started to explain the whole situation. "Okay so I know the last time I was here I kind of left in a hurry…that was because I found Dimitri or he found me." Everybody's breath caught but they stayed quiet. "He took me somewhere out of Novosibirsk and held me hostage. I ended up breaking out but he followed me. I ran as far as a bridge when we really started to fight. Then…I staked him.

"Now let me finish before you say anything else. After I staked Dimitri he fell into the Ob River, then I headed back to Montana. When I got back, Dimitri had sent me a note telling me he was still…alive and that we were going to cross paths soon. From there I found out from this man that it was possible to restore a Strigoi to its original state. When I heard that, I was dead set on finding away to bring Dimitri back and…out of some God sent miracle…I did," Rose finished.

My mother stepped forward. "You're not kidding are you Roza?" she asked timidly.

Rose made a small motion with her hand. It was our signal for me to come out of hiding. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows and into the sunlight.

"No Mama, she's not kidding," I said as I came up behind Rose.

Everybody's breath caught again. "Dimka is that you?"

**aaahhh! im sorry for the cliffy! it had to be done! well sorta O:-) i decided to add a little bit of suspense in here but believe me you will be grateful for this minor one because they will get worse...just a warning :). anyways dont forget to review! you have a reason now! and not to get ahead of myself but for future reference my co-author and i are also considering doing something special for our 100th reviewer so get yourself up there just in case! ;) (Thanks again to my co-author RozaliaBelikova for editing these chapters! I love you guuurl)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AAHHH IM SO SORRY THIS IS A REALLY LATE UPDATE! Last week was sooooooooo busy and I was really tired but even on my tiredest day I thought of all of you and managed to finish this chapter and I promise to work on the next chapter and get it up by either Saturday or Sunday. Anyways heres the reunion, I hope you all like it and don't kill me...(you'll understand why...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Vampire Academy.**

**Chapter 10: Accepting the Facts**

**DPOV**

Viktoria ran out of the huddle in the doorway and took my side. "It's true Mama, you have to believe him!" she exclaimed.

My mother came forward and reached out to stroke my cheek. "Of course I believe it, you're standing right in front of me," she said.

I smiled. "I missed you Mama."

Mama pulled me into a hug and I hugged her tightly. "Don't you ever do that to us again, especially Roza. Do you hear me Dimitri Belikov?"

"I won't Mama, I promise."

Karolina stepped forward and embraced me next. "We missed you so much Dimka, thank you for coming back," she murmured.

Sonya moved forward as well and embraced the two of us. "Oh Dimka, it's so good to have you back with us. Thank you."

I smiled. "Don't thank me, thank Rose."

"Uncle Dimka is that you?" Paul came out from behind Karolina. He ran forward and I scooped him up in my arms.

"Hey kid how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm great Uncle Dimka, I'm starting school soon too! I'm going to be a guardian just like you," he exclaimed.

I smiled at him. "That's great Paul, you'll make a great guardian." I set him down on the ground and met the eyes of my smiling family.

"Uh, not to be insensitive to the moment but…can we go inside? It's kind of hot out," interrupted Viktoria.

We all laughed. "Yes, of course, come on everyone," said my mother.

My mother ushered us into our home. My hand found Rose's as we took our seats on one of the sofas in the living room. My sisters took their own seats next to us while my mother went into the kitchen to get Rose and me a drink.

"Dimka, was I wrong when I heard you say we should thank Roza?" my mother asked, coming back into the room and handing us our drinks.

"No you were right, you should thank her, I know I have," I said.

"Not to be insensitive, again, but why?" asked Viktoria.

"Rose, how about you explain the story in detail this time," I encouraged. I squeezed her hand in another form of support and she took a deep breath.

"Okay so when I said Dimitri contacted to me after I left Russia I just found out a way to possibly restore a Strigoi back to their normal state. After that, I would say I kind of kept him in the back of my head until I graduated from St. Vladimir's. But once trials were over and I passed with flying colors I moved out to court with my charge, Vasilisa Dragomir. Lissa had agreed to help me on my next 'crazy quest' and it happened to be that that quest was to bring Dimitri back.

"Before I go on, I want to let you all know about Spirit users. Spirit is the fifth and final element a Moroi can wield. They are extremely rare but it turns out that Lissa is one of them. In order to restore a Strigoi, you need a Spirit using Moroi to stake a Strigoi with a Spirit induced stake. Well back on the story, Dimitri ended up capturing Lissa which was the perfect opportunity to do it and well…she did," explained Rose. She looked over at me. "Do you want to finish the story?"

"Sure Roza. When Lissa brought me back…it wasn't like anything I could explain other than I was no longer evil…I was me. But at first, I had no room in my heart for any emotions but guilt. I did so many terrible things as a Strigoi"—Rose squeezed my hand supportively—"and I couldn't handle it. Once I got out of the little jail cell the guardians kept me in, I stayed locked up in my room, isolated from the world. Then one day Lissa and her boyfriend Christian came to my door and said they had a plan to get my Roza out of prison," I started.

"Wait, wait, Rose you were in prison?" Sonya questioned.

"Yeah, I got framed for murdering the queen but you'll see what happens," she said. "Go ahead Dimitri."

"Right so when they came to my door and said they needed my help, I agreed. At first I did it because Lissa asked me too because I pledged my life to her, she brought me back and I owed it to her. But then we broke Rose out of prison and not even two hours into our escape, we were spotted. We had to separate and in that time without Rose with me, I couldn't stop worrying about her, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I tried to deny it because I felt like there was no forgiveness for what I did but as our journey went on, I found myself accepting the emotions. Then my love came back and here I am with the love of my life and my family surrounding me and I couldn't be more grateful for it," I finished.

"Roza, is this true? All of it?" Mama asked.

Rose smiled brightly. "Every single thing," she confirmed.

"Why? Why do you question this miracle?"

Everyone's attention turned to my grandmother. She had been quietly observing our recapping our story.

My mother seemed perfectly calm. "No mother," she said in Russian, "I do not question their story, I am sorry for impulsively asking if it were true or not."

I was actually rather happy she switched to Russian seeing as Rose knew almost nothing. "Mama, grandmother, please, can you speak about this at a different time? Remember some us don't know how to speak Russian and it's quite rude," I interrupted.

"Right, my apologies Rose, we shouldn't have done that," Mama apologized.

"Oh no it's fine, really," Rose reassured.

"Well how about we all catch up over lunch?" Mama proposed. Sounds of agreement followed. "Great it'll be ready in twenty minutes."

**RPOV**

Lunch with the Belikovas was just like it was the last time I visited Russia only it had a much happier vibe to it. Dimitri and I went over what happened before I was cleared of killing the queen. It was sad for Dimitri to explain seeing as Tasha was his friend but he managed. Sympathy followed for both me for getting shot—but I also received praise for protecting the new queen—and for Dimitri for losing a friend. I also talked about my guardian trials and my father Abe. Viktoria recapped her schooling events from a few years ago to now for Dimitri, Karolina explained how Paul and Zoya were doing and Sonya told the story of her new born baby boy, Maxim.

Everything was happy in the Belikov house and I could tell by the smile on Dimitri's face that he was more than happy at the moment.

We spent some more time with everyone when Dimitri said we had to get back to the hotel.

"You promise to come back tomorrow right?" Karolina asked as we were leaving.

"Of course, we'll come by after lunch tomorrow," Dimitri assured.

"Good, we'll see you then." Karolina reached out and gave us both a hug goodbye.

Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close against him. "My family loves you, you know," he said.

I smiled. "Yeah I think I figured that."

_*Flashback*_

"_Roza can you come with me for a minute?" Viktoria asked._

"_Yeah sure Vik." I followed her out of the house and into the backyard. She turned to face me. "Rose, I'm so sorry for yelling at you before you left. I should've listen to you…you were right about Rolan. He was using me, he never loved me, he was just like the rest of the __chelovek shlyuha that use us dhampirs," she spat._

"_I'm so happy to hear that and I honestly didn't mean any harm when I yelled at you too. In the short time I knew you, I honestly felt like a part of your family and you were like a sister to me. I was just looking out for you," I explained._

"_I know you were and really, I am so so _so _sorry. Can you forgive me?" _

"_Vik, of course I can forgive you! Now come here and give me a hug!" I pulled her into a tight embrace._

_As we walked back into the house she asked: "Roza, do you think you'll ever be my official sister-in-law?"_

_I thought about it. Dhampirs don't get married, it just doesn't happen. I love Dimitri and he loves me and I hate to down on her hopefulness but I don't think we'd actually get married. "I don't know Vik, dhampirs don't usually get married and we're trying to keep this as normal as possible. Just remember, though, whether we're married or not, you'll always be my sister-in-law," I said._

_She laughed at this._

"_Oh before I forget, what does __chelovek shlyuha mean?"_

"_Don't tell Dimka I told you what it means but…it means man whore."_

"_Viktoria!"_

"_What? It's not like you haven't used any profanities!"_

"_Okay you have me there."_

_We laughed together and rejoined the family in the living room._

_*End Flashback*_

Dimitri laughed. "Oh by the way, what was that word Vika taught you in Russian?"

I stared up at him. "How did you know about that?"

"I happened to be in the kitchen while you two were talking outside," he admitted.

"You are so bad," I teased.

He lifted me into his arms. "Only for you," he growled.

I smiled. "Let's get back to the hotel so we can finish this."

Right in the nick of time the taxi showed up in front of us. Good thing to because things were about to get a little hot and heavy. Luckily the taxi got back to the hotel rather fast because once we got into the elevator, Dimitri scooped me up into his arms and started to kiss me. Once the elevator door opened he never broke the kiss and managed to get us into the hotel room. He immediately took me to the bed and our clothes came off quickly. We made love for a while and I lay in his arms when we were done.

"You know, Roza, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be. They accepted the facts so quickly I almost didn't believe it was true," Dimitri said.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about. Never doubt Rose Hathaway," I said.

"Trust me Roza, I won't."

I laughed. "So we're going back over tomorrow," I mused.

"Yes and it's going to be as good as it was today," agreed Dimitri.

"Yeah it will be."

"Until then, sleep. We have a good but busy day tomorrow."

I gave him a quick goodnight kiss. "I love you."

"As I love you."

I lay back in his arms and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**LPOV**

As soon as Rose and Dimitri's plane took off, my earlier anxiety set in. Christian had been trying for the past two days to try and calm me down but it wasn't working out so well. I had told him time and time again that I was fine but now even I knew that was a lie. While Rose was off living her fantasy with Dimitri, I was stuck living in reality and that was finally setting in.

I was still freaking out about Tasha's trial which was in about a month away and I have enough on my plate being the eighteen year old queen. I needed help and I needed it fast.

"Christian!" I yelled.

He walked in my office, the annoyance radiating off of him. "What?" he snapped.

"Can you help me please? I'm swamped," I pleaded.

"Liss you know I don't do well with this royal shit," he protested.

"Christian you've been using that excuse for the past three weeks. Will you just suck it up and help me for God sake?"

He groaned. "Can't you just come to bed instead?"

"No! I have to get this done so will you please help me?"

"I don't know Liss…"

"Ugh you know what forget it, forget it, I'll do it myself. Again."

Christian didn't object and left me to do my work. By now I was beyond pissed. I was seriously not getting anything done. The only thing I managed to do all week was read through a couple documents about the evidence in Tasha's trial. Honestly I was more than done with that. More than half of my papers are about Tasha. Tasha, Tasha, Tasha. Why did she have to betray all of us and frame Rose? It would make my life a whole lot easier if she just sucked it up that Dimitri loved Rose and not her.

Forgetting my thoughts of anger, I turned back to the papers in front of me and read through them. They weren't about Tasha, they were about some new law the Council thought was necessary to pass by me. It was about non-royals having nothing to do with the decisions we make, which is the exact opposite we should be doing. Thinking about it, I realized that we really should include them in more decisions that affect them as well and maybe even the guardians. I'd look into it and present my case at the next Council meeting.

I stayed up who knows how much longer reading document after document but not understanding what the words said. The next thing I knew I was lifted my head off of the desk and looking at the clock.

"Great. Three in the morning. Just great," I muttered. I pushed back from the desk. "Screw it I'm going on a walk."

It was still dark out and the air was brisk. I enjoyed the way it whipped against my face. I took a short little walk back and forth at the perimeter of the court. When I was walking back to where the palace was, I saw something shiny in the ground. My curiosity peaked a little and I head over to it.

"Oh my God. This is not good."

Sitting in the dirt right behind where the ward line was, laid a nice silver stake.

**yup i did it, i did it again. i did another cliff hanger mwahahahahahahaha. so any ideas on why there was a stake? huh huh huh huuuhh? but remember the stake was BEHIND the ward line so it WASNT broken, just remember that...remember...also what do you think of Lissa and Christian? things are getting a little strained huh? next chapter will be another one in Russia then the action starts to kick in :D REVIEW PLZ WE'RE STILL LOOKING FOR THE 50TH REVIEWER! (Thanks to RozaliaBelikova for editing this story! Love you gurly 333)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so I decided to work my butt off and get this next chapter up for all of you because I left you off on a bad cliff hanger. So this is when the action starts to kick in! Took a while huh? Lol anyways I hope you like it and don't forget to review because we are STILL looking for our 50th reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything from Vampire Academy (the names you see other than Mikhail are just fictional names i made up)**

**Chapter 11: I Don't Want to Leave**

**LPOV**

No. This is not good. This is not good at all. I needed to tell someone, anyone. I started to run back to the palace when my anger slammed back into me. I was still mad at Christian but…shouldn't I tell him? _No, go to someone else. He treated you like crap, go tell someone else_. I listened to the little voice in my head and continued to run to the palace. Jill. I could tell Jill and we'd go to the guardians with it.

When I reached her door I was more than breathless but I used my strength to pound on the door. "Jill! Jill wake up! It's Lissa!" I shouted to the door.

A few seconds later the door opened. "Lissa? What's going on?" Jill asked, rubbing her eyes.

"There's…there's a stake behind the wards," I explained breathlessly.

Jill was instantly alert. "What? Did you tell Christian? Did you call Rose?" she questioned.

"No I haven't told anyone but you," I replied.

"Why? Rose will freak we need to call her." She turned to go back into her suite but I stopped her.

"No we can't call Rose, she'll come home and she's supposed to stay in Russia for a week."

"But she—"

"No Jill, we'll tell the guardians but not Rose."

Jill still didn't completely agree, I could see it in her eyes but she allowed me to drag her to the guardians.

We didn't go to the Royal Guard. Instead we went straight to the guardian building. I was hoping to run in to Hans but I was pleasantly surprised when I ran into someone else.

"Eddie!" I yelled as he passed by. He turned and smiled at us.

"Hey Lissa, Jill, what's up?" he asked, coming to us.

"We need you," Jill said. She and I were practically panting from running so much and our words were breathless.

"Why? What happened?"

"There's a stake behind the wards near the palace," I breathed.

Once the words left my mouth, Eddie was in motion. He had his cell phone out and started calling the guardians within seconds. Before I knew it, the Royal Guard, along with five other guardians were all huddled together in the middle of the office.

"Alright! Quiet down!" Hans called, entering the huddle. The guardians went silent. "Now we are going to let Queen Vasilisa speak and we will listen and follow her instructions. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" the guardians replied in unison.

"Good. Now, your majesty, the floor is yours." Hans stepped away from where he stood and I took his place.

"Okay, as much as I would love to say I have a lot of information for you, I don't. All I know is that someone tried to break the wards but they missed. I found a stake right behind the ward line but that was it. What I want you to do is send a team with me so I can show you where it is. Then the court needs to go under lockdown. No one gets in; no gets out. But do not let the people know we are under lockdown or else there will be mass chaos. Until we have further information, you do whatever I say or whatever Hans says," I explained. "Is that clear to everyone?"

"Yes your majesty!" they all answered.

"Hans, if you don't mind creating a team to come with me," I requested.

"Certainly. Castile, Tanner, Lawry, Edwards, and Jullian, go with Vasilisa to the stake location. The rest of you alert the other guardians that we are under lockdown. Castile, call Hathaway and Belikov, we need them back here for this," Hans commanded.

"Wait no!" I interrupted. "Don't call Rose and Dimitri!"

"Your majesty, we need the best guardians for this. We need those two," argued Hans.

"But they're on vacation! Rose is still hurt! You can't call them," I protested.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but we need them right now. Everyone's lives are at stake and we don't need a repeat of what happened at St. Vladimir's do we?"

I opened my mouth to protest again when his words sank in. "No," I agreed, defeated, "we don't."

"Right, Castile, get on that call," he commanded.

"Yes sir!" Eddie replied. He flipped out his cell phone and dialed one of their numbers. I couldn't help but feel bad that we were cutting in on Rose and Dimitri's vacation but I guess when it came down to it, they'd leave no matter what. Hopefully they'll go up and visit again.

"Hey, it's okay, you know Rose would want to be here to protect you," said Jill, putting her arm around me. Things between us have been a lot better and less awkward. We still weren't on the sisterly love part yet but we were getting there.

"Yeah I know, I just can't help but feel that it's my fault they're coming back," I said.

"It's not though, so don't worry about it, okay?"

I sighed. "Okay."

Eddie and the other guardians showed up in front of me. "Are you ready Lissa?" Eddie asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yes. Follow me everyone."

**RPOV**

Dimitri and I were sitting in the taxi that was taking us back to the Belikovs' house. We were into our third day here in Russia and I couldn't be happier. Spending time with Dimitri and his family is the best. Dimitri seemed so happy to back in Russia with his family again and seeing him happy just made this vacation so much better. Although I couldn't help but wonder about Lissa. In some ways I miss the bond because I can't check up on her anymore to make sure she's okay. But not having the bond has left me darkness free and I was my own woman now. I also wondered what was going on at court while we were gone. According to Hans, Dimitri and I were the best guardians he had which was definitely flattering.

The taxi pulled up in front of the house, interrupting my thoughts and we got out. Dimitri paid the driver and we walked up to the front door. I knocked lightly and the door was opened immediately. Viktoria stood smiling in the doorway.

"Come on in guys," she said and ushered us inside.

"Thanks Viktoria," I thanked.

"So what are we doing today, Vika?" asked Dimitri.

"Mama planned a nice outing in the backyard for everyone in the community. We explained part of your story to everyone and they're so excited to see you," Viktoria explained.

Dimitri smiled. "That's great. Is that where everyone is right now?"

"Yes, so how about we go out back."

Dimitri grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. I smiled up at him. "Yeah, let's go," I agreed.

Viktoria led us out back where the yard was set up a lot like it was when we had the mock funeral for Dimitri. The air was much happier this time and as we walked out, a crowd surrounded us. Dimitri spoke in Russian to them and I heard my name mixed in there from time to time. I stood at Dimitri's side awkwardly as he continued to speak to everyone but when someone tapped my shoulder I turned.

"Denis!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him.

"Whoa Rose, I missed you and all but your boyfriend is glaring," said Denis hugging me back quickly.

"Oh you missed me did you?" I questioned, ignoring the part about Dimitri.

"Hell yeah I did, you were one unpromised badass," he complimented.

"Thanks but I'm no longer unpromised." I lifted my hair to show him my promise mark.

"Wow," he breathed, "That's awesome, almost makes me want to go back to school."

I put my hair down. "Then you should. Imagine how much more you can learn! Because I went back I'm not able to take down this badass right here," I said, patting Dimitri's arm.

Dimitri turned and smiled down at me. I knew he was listening to our conversation and he made no move to hide it. "That's right, Roza can take me down but not without breaking a sweat first," he said.

I laughed. "You got me there comrade," I agreed.

"Will you guys stop standing around and come and sit?" Viktoria called over to us.

"Coming!" I called. We led the group over to where Dimitri's family sat and we all took our own seats. We sat in a circle and this time, instead of wishing

Dimitri was sitting next to me, he really was.

"So Roza, care to enlighten us with your story again?" Karolina asked.

"Only if Dimitri will tell it with me," I said, looking up at him.

"Of course. You start."

I launched into my half of the story, recapping all the events that happened up until Dimitri capturing Lissa. Then he took the lead and explained our adventures from my escape from prison up me getting shot. We also answered a few questions some of the younger kids had like: "what's it like to be in love?" "do you like being a guardian?" and things along those lines.

We were in the middle of telling them a story from the academy when my phone started to ring. I told Dimitri to finish the story while I excused myself to answer it.

"Hathaway," I said into the receiver.

"Rose it's Eddie."

"Hey Eddie what's up?" I asked.

"Rose we need you and Dimitri back at court as soon as possible," he said.

I was instantly on high alert even though I was miles away. "Why? What happened?"

"Someone tried to stake the ward line near the palace."

"What?" I screeched. All eyes turned to me and I waved Dimitri over. He was up and by my side within seconds.

"Lissa was taking a walk and found a stake behind the ward lines. The court is under lockdown and Hans needs you and Dimitri back here ASAP," Eddie explained.

"Alright, we'll get a plane back out there as soon as we can. Thanks Eddie," I said.

"Yup, see you."

The line went dead and I turned to our audience with a sad expression on my face. "What's wrong?" Viktoria asked.

"We have to go back to court," I said solemnly.

"Why?" Olena asked.

"My charge, Queen Vasilisa, found a stake just outside of the court's ward line. My supervisor wants Dimitri and me back ASAP," I answered.

Denis hopped up. "Take me with you! I want to train and be a guardian like you and Dimitri," he pleaded.

"Sorry Denis, we can't. We're going back to court not the academy," I apologized. This little situation reminded me of when we were with the Keepers. At least it wasn't a girl who thought I was going to marry her brother.

He sighed. "Alright, good luck you guys."

"Thanks."

We took the rest of the time to say our goodbyes and we headed back to the hotel. When we got into the suite I was more than sad. Our vacation together was cut so short for something the guardians back at the court could handle on their own. Dimitri pulled me into his arms before we started packing.

"I'm so sorry we have to leave Dimitri, I know you love it here," I apologized.

He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "It's okay Roza, we have a duty back at court," he soothed.

"I don't want to leave though. I could spend the rest of my life here with you," I whined.

"I know Roza, I could do the same but remember, Lissa is back at court probably worried out of her mind and needs her best friend," he reasoned.

I sighed. "You're right and at least we get to stay in the same suite."

"Right and I promise once all of this is done, we'll make love for hours."

I smiled. "Hours?"

"Hours."

I looked up at him. "I love you."

He kissed me. "I love you too."

Hours later we were boarding a plane home to Pennsylvania. As we got into the terminal I heard my name being called out.

"Roza! Dimka! Wait up!"We turned around to see Viktoria running toward us. I looked up at Dimitri to find a disapproving look on his face. He started speaking to her in Russian so I had no idea what they were saying. In the end Dimitri looked defeated and Viktoria took a happy spot next to me.

"Uh...what's going on?" I asked.

"Viktoria is coming back to court with us," Dimitri answered. There was annoyance clear in his voice but Viktoria wasn't bothered by it. We boarded the plane without saying another word and the ride itself was quiet. I ended falling asleep for half of the flight but Dimitri woke me up when we were about to land. Not long after we were on our way to court with Dimitri driving, me riding shotgun and Viktoria in the back. As soon as we got past the gates and parked, Dimitri and I were in action. We had Viktoria go back to our suite and bring the suitcases with her.

We sprinted to the guardian building and burst through the doors. "Hans!" I shouted.

He turned around and was by our sides in a second. "Belikov, Hathaway we need you going to where the stake is. I want you two to out past it and see if there's anything out there. Find Castile or even Vasilisa to lead you out there," he commanded.

"Alright we'll report back when we're done," said Dimitri already turning away.

He was all business now and as much as I'd rather be in Russia right now, I need to be in business mode too.

"Hurry." that was all Hans said and we were out the door.

"Let's find Eddie, he'd most likely be out by the gates," I said.

"Right, let's go," Dimitri agreed.

We changed directions and ran towards the front gates. Even if he wasn't there we could find out from the other guardians where he might be. Hans, in all the chaos, didn't give us earpieces so we had no idea who was where.

I reached the gate a second before Dimitri. "Eddie?" I called.

"Rose!" Eddie appeared out of the little office near the gate and came over to us. "You got here quicker than I thought."

I smiled. It was true. We booked a flight as soon as we finished packing and took a one-way trip home. Overall it took us about a day to get back here and I felt bad that Dimitri didn't get much sleep.

"Well you know us, always on top of the action," I replied. "Now back to business, we need you to take us to the stake sight and brief us on what's going on."

All signs of joking around disappeared and Eddie started the run over. God I was ready to come right out and thank Dimitri profusely for making me run all those laps back at the academy.

"Okay so the court has been in lockdown for about twenty-seven hours now but only the guardians and council know about it, everybody else has no idea. Lissa came in the guardians' office a little after three yesterday morning and informed us about the stake behind the ward line. Then she led a team of me, Jacob Lawry, Mikhail Tanner, Phillip Edwards and Ray Jullian out to where it was but Hans wouldn't let us go out of the ward line. Other than that we have no other information but we suspect an attempted Strigoi attack," Eddie explained.

Great we're going to have a relapse of the attack on the academy if we don't fix this soon. I couldn't let another attack happen, I couldn't risk Dimitri again. We said nothing more and reached the site moments later.

"Thanks Eddie, we can handle it from here," Dimitri said, dismissing him.

"Good luck you guys," he called taking off back to the gate.

Dimitri and I went right over the ward line and he examined the stake. While he did that, I started to search the area for any types of clues to whom or what tried to stake the wards.

In the midst of my search I nearly tripped over something. I cursed and look down to see what it was.

Oh God. "Dimitri!"

**dont hate me plzzz! it had to be done! im giving so many cliffhangers im sorry :( so any ideas on what Rose tripped over? let me know in a review and again review review review, it makes me write faster and it might land you a spot in the 50th reviewer position and you get an early excerpt from the 12th chapter or 13th...depending on when we get it (Thanks you much to RozaliaBelikova for editing this for me ytl 333)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12! I hope you all like it and before I say what I want to say, from my co-author and I, we would like to congratulate TWI-ACADEMYSAGAS for being the 50th reviewer! We hope you enjoyed your early excerpt! Back to business, I thought for this chapter we could bring in someone who we kind of forgot about when Last Sacrifice left off. Also, I reread a little of LS and saw that "court" is actually capitalized. I'm a little bit of a perfectionist so I fixed all of those in this chapter and they'll be capitalized in the chapters to come. Until then, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, but I do own a nice laptop that I'm at.**

**Chapter 12: Investigating the Unknown**

**DPOV**

I ran over to where Rose stood wide-eyed. "What? What is it?" I asked.

She pointed down to the ground. "That," she said simply.

I raised an eyebrow and looked down. Oh God. I cursed in Russian. Lying on the ground was an arm covered in blood. I knelt down to examine it closer. The blood wasn't fresh but it wasn't old either.

"Dimitri, look behind the bush," Rose suggested.

I nodded and moved over to the bush located next to the arm. Convenient, very convenient. Sure enough behind the bush was a body. I cursed again. It was a feeder from Court. His neck was nearly torn out and everywhere around there was covered in blood.

I stood. "We need to get back to Hans, now," I said.

"But what about the body?" she questioned.

"We leave it until we find out what Hans wants us to do."

"Alright let's go."

We took off back to the guardian building at top speed. This was definitely an attempted Strigoi attack and now the Court has to be on high alert. We can't afford to have a repeat of the attack on the academy.

In record time we made it back and burst through the door. "Hans!" I called out.

He rounded a corner and came to stand in front of us. "Belikov, Hathaway. What's the report?" he questioned.

"We found a body behind one of the bushes about ten to fifteen feet away from the stake," Rose answered.

"It was from one of the feeders here at Court. His neck was nearly torn out and blood covered most of his body. My guess is, if this was an attempted attack, the Strigoi tricked him into breaking the ward line but he was too high to actually hit it. The Strigoi got mad and rip his throat out and left the body behind," I said.

Hans nodded along with my statement. "That just might be what happened. Okay here's what I want you to do; Belikov you go to the feeding building and check to see which feeder was missing and report back. Hathaway, I want you to go find the queen and see if she has any other information. Go!" he commanded.

"Yes sir."

Rose and I walked out and back into the rising sun. As soon as we got out Rose threw her hands up in the air.

"I cannot believe they called us back here for this! We could still be in Russia right now and not wasting our time on a wild chase!" she exclaimed.

I took her in my arms. "I know Roza, I want nothing more to be back in Russia with you right now but remember what we talked about before. We have a duty and whether we like it or not we need to help our fellow guardians to protect the Moroi. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Lissa would you?"

She sighed. "No I wouldn't and like usual, your right but sometimes it kind of sucks being a guardian."

I laughed. "Isn't that the truth," I agreed.

"Before we report back to Hans, how about we meet up at the suite?" Rose asked.

I smiled and kissed her quickly. "I said once all of this is done, it's not done yet," I whispered against her lips.

"Ah comrade!" she whined, pulling back.

"Sorry Roza, I'll see you back here." I leaned in and gave her another kiss and walked off. I heard her groan before taking off to the palace.

**RPOV**

I ran to the palace, using my running stamina once again. Dimitri and I have been back for less than two hours and we've run around doing jobs any regular guardian could've done. I understand that Dimitri and I are the best guardians in the Court but I don't understand why it was necessary to call us back. Yes there was an attempted Strigoi attack but the keyword there was _attempted_. Now that we're back, I hope we get a little field action outside of the wards. Knowing Hans, we probably will.

In the midst of my internal rambling I rammed into someone while running. We both fell to the ground with the impact.

"Hey watch it will ya?" I snapped, rising to my feet. I finally got a good look at the person I ran into to. "Lissa!"

"Rose? Oh my God Rose you're okay!" she exclaimed and pulled me into a hug.

I hugged her back. "Of course I'm okay, I'm Rose Hathaway, remember?" I joked.

"I'm so sorry the guardians called you back here, I told them not to but Hans said they needed you back here but I still felt really bad and—"

"Liss, calm down would you? It's okay, our duty comes first," I interrupted. I groaned internally; I sound like my mother.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Of course I'm sure. Now speaking of my duty, Hans sent me to you to see if you have any other information about what happened."

Lissa sighed. "No I don't. The only information I have is that I was taking a walk and I saw a stake behind the ward line. I can't tell you how many times I've had to repeat that to a number of guardians."

I laughed. "Well I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you this or not but behind the bush, near the stake, we found a feeder's body," I said.

"What?" she gasped.

I nodded. "Dimitri went over to the feeding building to see what he can find out which I doubt will be much," I explained.

She shook her head. "I don't know what Hans is thinking, it's like we're investing the unknown for God sake. This has not been the best few days," she huffed.

"I hear what you're saying but what do you mean the past few days? What happened?" I asked.

"Just I've been swamped with work since you left, especially for Tasha's trial, and I've asked Christian more than once to help me but he makes up some stupid excuse not to," she whined.

I frowned. "Liss, I may have been in Russia but that didn't mean you couldn't call me."

"I know I just didn't want to interrupt you and Dimitri. It was supposed to be your vacation, which meant no work."

I was going to argue more but I decided against it. "Well I'm back now so you won't have to work alone okay?"

"Okay, thank you Rose."

"Hey it's nothing, really," I assured. "Now how about we go back to Hans and give him a little lecture on this little chase that's going nowhere."

This made her laugh. "Lead the way Guardian Hathaway," Lissa said and gestured ahead of us. We started to walk back to the guardian building. I prayed that this chase would stop soon because the jet lag was starting to catch up with me.

"Don't call me that, make me sound like my mother," I said.

"Oh speaking of your mother, she's still here with your dad, up in guest housing."

I stopped. "What? Then where's my mom in all of this?"

Lissa shrugged. "Not sure, I've been running around all day."

"Great they call us back and don't even call my mom," I muttered.

"Rosemarie!"

I turned and resisted the urge to groan. Speak of the devil and she appears. "Hey mom," I greeted. "I'm guessing Hans sent you to find us?"

"Actually he did," she confirmed.

"Okay he needs to stop with that," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Liss."

"He keeps sending guardians to me to tell them the same exact thing every time. I found the stake on a walk behind the wards; that's all I know," explained Lissa. She was clearly annoyed with this whole thing and I couldn't blame her.

"Let's just get back there before he does it yet again," I said.

They nodded in agreement although my mother still seemed a little lost. We walked back the building, much to my relief, but managed to get there quickly.

"Rose!"

I was surprised to see Jill jump up and run to me. She hugged me tightly. "Hey Jill, how are you?" I asked, hugging her back.

"I'm doing better, thanks for asking. I'm sorry Hans called you back here, Lissa tried to stop him but he insisted," she explained.

"It's okay, I'm here now and I doubt Hans is going to let us go back," I said jokingly.

Jill smiled slightly. "I bet you're here for Hans though right?" I nodded. "He's in his office."

"Thanks Jill." I turned to go. "Oh, you should get back to your room and avoid all of this chaos," I suggested.

She nodded. "Thanks again Rose, I'll see you later."

I waved and went over to Hans's office. I didn't bother knocking and went straight in.

"Guardians Hathaway, your majesty," he greeted, standing up from his desk.

"Alright Hans, you need to stop sending guardians to Lissa, the information she gave in the beginning is all she knows," I said, cutting right to the chase.

"Hathaway," he began,

"Hans, she's right, you've sent at least five or more guardians to me in the past twelve hours," Lissa interrupted.

"Your majesty, I'm just trying to alert all the guardians of what's going on," Hans explained.

"I understand that but most them already do and can pass it on to others. Also, enlighten me on what your trying to figure out here because it seems to me that you're trying to figure out what we don't know," she said. She then sat herself in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I couldn't help but be proud of her for acting like a true queen. Whether she wants to admit it or not, she is one hell of a queen.

"I'm attempting together as much information as we can gather," he answered, a little flustered.

I resisted the urge to laugh at the all-mighty Hans who is getting flustered by his eighteen year-old queen.

"Which is what? Instead of investigating the unknown, like I put it earlier, why not have _all_ the guardians on high alert instead of running around doing unanswerable tasks." She leaned forward. "This was definitely an attempted attack on the Court, we've known that from the beginning, that alone should be enough to stop all other tasks and focus on protecting the people here at Court. As the Queen, I am telling you to order that to the guardians. Do you understand that?"

Hans swallowed. "Understood, your majesty, I will alert the guardians immediately," he said. Then he turned to me. "Rose, take these two ear pieces, one for you and one for Dimitri. Go find him and tell him to disregard his previous duty. I expect you two back here for a shift in two hours."

I took the ear pieces and nodded. "We'll be here," I assured.

"Until then, you two are dismissed. If you don't mind your majesty, I will be going."

"Thank you Hans," Lissa said before the three of us left the office.

My mother had been quiet throughout that whole session with her guardian mask in place. "I'm going to find your father and tell him what's going on. I'll see you later Rose, goodbye your majesty," she said.

"Call me Lissa," said Lissa before my mother left us.

When she did, I hugged Lissa. "I am so proud of you!" I exclaimed. "You were unbelievable in there! You really put that son of a bitch in his place."

"Rose don't call him that," she scolded. "But thank you."

"Hey no problem, you deserve props and not to be rude or anything but I need to go find Dimitri," I said.

"Will I see you back at the palace?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, meet me at my suite in an hour, bring Christian too," I called as I started yet _another_ run to the feeders building.

"Okay!" she called after me.

While I was running to get Dimitri, I couldn't help but trail off in thought again. Lissa was so great just arguing with Hans and not to mention he was scared of her. She may be only eighteen and I may be a little bias but she is going to be one of the best queens the Moroi will ever see. Not to mention with the kickass supporters she has, her regime will be unstoppable. She was a Spirit user too which gave her the natural charisma she needed.

Thinking of Spirit, my mind drifted to Adrian. I hadn't seen him since our last argument and none of us had heard from him since Lissa saw him leave Court a couple weeks ago. Even with all the things I've been doing, I still kept him in the back of my mind. I still felt bad for what I did to him and I really hoped he would come around someday. I knew that was probably hopeful thinking but I wasn't lying when I told him I still wanted to be friends.

"Roza?"

Dimitri's voice snapped me out of my thinking and I stopped running. "Hey comrade, find out anything useful?" I asked.

"Nope, the people in charge don't have a clue about any missing feeders," he said.

I sighed. "Just like I said early, this chase is getting us nowhere. Luckily the new queen of ours put Hans in his place," I said.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "Oh and how did she do that?"

"Walk with me and I'll tell you," I teased as I started to walk away from him.

He smiled and caught my hand, pulling me against him. "Or you could just tell me," he countered.

"Yes I could but I don't think I will." I wriggled free of his grasp and took off toward the palace.

I didn't get ten feet before Dimitri caught my hand, slowing me down. "Alright, we're walking, now talk," he demanded.

I laughed. "Fine, you win comrade but take this first." I handed him his own ear piece. He took it and put it in his ear. "So anyways, we get to Hans's office after I found Lissa and she was pissed that he kept sending guardians to her just for her to explain the same thing over and over. She told Hans off by out ruling his whole 'let's-see-what-we-can-find-out' plan and basically commanded him to prepare all the guardians for an attack," I summarized.

"Wow. I will say even at eighteen, Lissa makes a really incredible queen," he said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking earlier," I agreed.

Dimitri laughed. "So what now?" he asked.

"Now we go back to the suite," I said.

He lifted me suddenly in his arms. "Good because I need to have you," he growled.

I smiled and he took off running.

**SydneyPOV**

I couldn't believe I was still cooped up in this stupid hotel room. Those guardians took Ian a few days ago and God knows what happened to him. Not to mention I was scared as hell of what they were going to do to me. I prayed every day that Rose would somehow get me out of this place and I knew it was wishful thinking especially because she never showed up.

I sighed out of frustration and got up from my spot on the bed. I started to pace the floor. How was I going to get out of here? I had no communication with the outside world so that ruled out calling Abe, not that I wanted to in the first place. As much as I hated to admit it but if Rose never showed up, I really hoped Abe would. I need to get out of this makeshift jail before I go mad.

As if my day could get any worse, the two guardians that were guarding me burst through the door. I put on a mask of fierceness and turned to face them. "What is it this time?" I demanded. They said nothing and moved behind me, grabbing each of my forearms. "Hey whoa, hands off." I tried breaking free but it did me no good.

They started to drag me out of the suite I was in and over to the elevators. After a little more struggling, they finally let me loose.

"Can you at least tell me where you're taking me?" I asked. Neither of them answered, they just stared ahead. "I'll keep asking if you don't tell me," I threatened. Still nothing.

For the rest of the elevator ride, I asked and asked for them to tell me where we were going but they stayed firm and didn't say a word.

Once the elevator doors opened, they grabbed me by the arms again. "I can walk you know," I snapped. Of course they didn't let go. This time I didn't struggle as they led me into a black SUV in the parking lot. I was shoved into the backseat and left there. I didn't even bother to put my seatbelt on as the car drove off.

I watched the scenery change while we neared our destination. The drive wasn't too long, I'd say ten minutes at the least but as we neared a gate, my fear rose to a whole new level. I recognized dhampir after dhampir and even a couple Moroi before the guardians "escorting" me parked in a large garage. If I wasn't mistaken, they took me to the Royal Court. My already heightened fear has now taken over my emotions. I prayed to God that Rose was here at Court so I wasn't alone.

The door next to me opened suddenly and I nearly jumped. I managed to keep my barely-there cool as the guardians pulled me out of the SUV. They said nothing and started to walk ahead of me, anticipating that I'd know to follow. I considered running for a moment but I had nowhere to go so I followed a few feet behind them.

During the walk to wherever we were going I swore I spotted Rose and Dimitri on their way to the huge building in the middle of the Court. I watched as Dimitri lifted Rose into his arms and took off toward the building. _Come on Rose, look over here, look over here, _I pleaded mentally.

As if she heard my pleas, she stopped Dimitri and he put her down on the ground. It seemed as though she held her ear and said something. Just then the guardians in front of me responded to something I didn't hear. Rose then started to run toward us with Dimitri tailing behind her.

When she got closer, I couldn't be happier to find out it was really her. "Sydney!" she called.

I let out a breath of relief. "Rose!"

The guardians turned to face Rose. "Hathaway," one of them greeted.

"Kellar. What seems to be the problem here?" she questioned, coming up next to me. Dimitri took a spot behind Rose, looking very intimidating.

"Just escorting the Alchemist to guest housing," the guardian Kellar replied.

"Oh? By who's request?"

"Abe Mazur."

Rose didn't even flinch. "I can handle it from here," she assured.

"But—" the other started to protest but Dimitri cut them off.

"Rose and I will escort Sydney to guest housing," he said firmly.

They back down, saying no more, they walked away.

Against my usual behavior, I hugged Rose tightly. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now," I said.

Rose laughed and hugged me back. "I'm happy to see you too." She released me and we started walking. "Now tell me, how the hell did you end up here at Court?"

**any ideas why Sydney's back at Court? why would Abe request her back? and what about Lissa acting like true queen? let me know what you think in a review! also i want to let you all know that my co-author and i will be on vacation the next two weeks so this update and hopefully another will be posted within this next week, as for the next, we are still working out our wifi issues but i wont stop writing the story so if we dont get anything up, you'll have quick updates when we do. (Thanks to my co-author RozaliaBelikova for taking the time out of ur busy packing schedule to edit this :D 333 )**


	13. Chapter 13

**We're BACK! Ugh we are finally back for a totally no WiFi vacation and I have to say we missed it sooooo much. So I worked really hard to make this a long chapter for you guys since it's been so long and I'm going to update soon as well. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

**Chapter 13: They're Here**

**SPOV**

Why was I here? I sure as hell didn't know. The only thing I knew was that I wanted to get the hell out.

"I don't even know," I told Rose.

"Really? Those guys didn't even tell you why you were here?" she questioned.

I shook my head. "Nope, they didn't tell me anything even though I demanded they tell me," I said.

"Guardians aren't particularly fond of Alchemist as you already know and yelling at them probably made them more annoyed," added Dimitri.

"Not to mention they're total assholes," said Rose.

"Rose," Dimitri warned.

"Calm down comrade, they can't hear me."

Dimitri shook his head. "What I'm trying to figure out is what Abe would want from you," he said, getting back on topic.

"Probably some insane task that might get me in trouble again," I muttered. I haven't even faced the Alchemists yet but I know for a fact that they would know what I aided in just a few weeks ago.

"I don't know, you helping me escape from prison and pretty much taking fugitives around country was pretty insane," Rose said.

I looked at her. "This is Abe we're talking about."

She smiled sadly. "Yup and Abe will be Abe I guess."

"Let's not make any assumptions just yet, you never know, he could surprise you," Dimitri interjected.

"I pray to God he does," I said.

By now we reached the front doors to guest housing and we stopped in front of them. "We're sorry Sydney but Dimitri and I have some guardian stuff we need to take care of but I promise I'll check up on you later okay?" Rose said.

I nodded. "Okay, thanks for taking me here," I thanked. Inside I was screaming for her not to leave me. This place was so foreign to me and I'm probably the only human here whose not high off of endorphins.

Dimitri and her waved goodbye and left me in front of the building. I watched them walk slowly back to where they were originally going. When they became little specks in my vision, I turned to face the building. It was big and made out of red brick. How original.

I took a deep breath and pushed through the double doors. A wave of cool air slapped me in the face and heads turned as I walked in. Most of the heads that turned were Moroi but there were dhampirs mixed with them.

As I walked to the front desk I notice the one face I didn't want to see at the moment. He got up and walked over to meet me at the front desk.

"Sydney Sage, nice to see you again," he said.

My anxiety was definitely back now. "Nice to see you too Abe," I answered. My voice sounded a little shaky and I worked to keep my expression neutral.

"You must be pretty happy to be out of that makeshift jail huh?" he asked. It baffled me that he was using such casualties with me; usually he just got right down to business.

I nodded. "Yes I am." Good, keep your answers short and sweet and hopefully he'll get to the point.

"You're probably wondering why I called you here too I suppose?"

I nodded again.

"Well it turns out there was a potential Strigoi attack on the Court so why not call an Alchemist just in case?" he explained.

Oh great. I'm just here to clean up the guardians' mess. I sighed internally. I guess that's what I get for being an Alchemist.

"But it didn't happen though," I said before I could stop myself.

"Right but my intuition is telling me we need to be on high alert because they're not going to give up. Strigoi don't give up so easily." He paused and looked off into some memory or something then he returned to me. "How about I show you to your room?"

"Yeah, sure," I stuttered. I couldn't imagine the trouble Abe has gotten himself in with Strigoi. If I was making a guess I'd say he might have lost a guardian at one point. I didn't ask though, no need to get my head cut off.

Abe led me off to the left and up a staircase. We only went up one flight before he took me down a long hallway. As we walked past door after door, someone called out Abe's name.

"Ibrahim!"

He stopped and turned around. "Janine, what is it?" he asked.

Janine. That sounded very familiar. Janine…Janine…. The name played over and over in my head while they continued to talk.

"Did you hear about the complete lockdown of the Court yet? Probably not, Queen Vasilisa issued it to all of the guardians," she said.

He sighed. "Took Hans long enough. Glad I got the Alchemist here," Abe said.

"Alchemist?" Janine questioned.

Hathaway! This was Rose's mom. Jeez took me long enough to figure out. It took me a second to figure out that both of them were now staring at me. "Oh, I'm Sydney Sage," I introduced.

"Sydney? Abe," she chastised.

I kept my mouth shut. A thousand messages seemed to pass between the two without actually saying anything. I knew why she chastised him. I wouldn't be surprised if Abe told her about the lifetime debt we Sages owe to Abe Mazur. She probably doesn't think it's right that he keeps using me and I agreed with her but again, I kept my mouth shut.

Abe only shrugged. "If we're done here, I must see that I escort Miss Sage here to her room. I'll see you later Janine," he said dismissing her.

She glared but turned and walked away. She muttered something under her breath but I didn't catch what it was.

I stared after her until Abe started off down the hall again. I followed closely behind him until he finally stopped at the second to last door at the end of the hallway. He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Without saying a word he walked in. I took that as an invitation to follow even though this was my new home for a while.

I walked in and saw this place was like a little apartment. It was nothing special; beige walls and carpet. Matching comforter set on the full-sized bed in the middle of the room. There was a bathroom off to the right and a small kitchenette off to the left. And then sitting in the middle of my new bed sat two suitcases full of my clothes and toiletries and such.

"I've had this planned for a little while but the 'almost-attack' gave me a good reason to bring you here," Abe said, guessing my thoughts.

I nodded. "Thanks," I said, "I think I can handle myself from here."

He walked past me and tossed me the key. "Don't lose that." That was all he said and he left.

I sighed and went over to my suitcases. I unzipped one and started to unpack. This feels like Russia all over again.

**RPOV**

Dimitri and I took off back to the palace after we left Sydney. I was so happy she was back because in the back of my mind I was starting to worry about her. I actually felt really bad because it wasn't me who got her out of that prison of a hotel room. Nothing I can do about now though I suppose, she's here and safe and that's all that mattered.

It was starting to get dark out which made my stomach feel uneasy. I ignored it for the moment though. I was ready for Dimitri to take up his promise from earlier.

Once we thought we were far away enough from Sydney where she couldn't see us, Dimitri took me back into his arms and ran the rest of the distance to the palace. We got into the big elevator that took you up to our floor. Dimitri shifted me in his arms and placed me on his waist.

"You have no idea how much I need you right now Roza," he growled, the animal passion clear in his eyes.

I smiled. "Then have me comrade," I breathed.

He answered by bringing his lips to mine, kissing me hard. Things started to heat up right as the doors slid open. Dimitri broke the kiss only to make sure there was no one else in the hallway and brought his lips back to mine.

He carried me all the way to our suite and kicked the door open. Our kiss became more erotic as we neared the bed but we were interrupted by a throat clearing in the room.

Dimitri and I immediately broke apart and whirled around to face Viktoria. I let out a breath of air, I was afraid it was my mother, or worse, Abe.

"If you guys needed some time alone, you should've called first," Viktoria remarked.

Dimitri kept his arm around my waist. "We kind of forgot you were here," he admitted.

She shook her head. "That's so like you Dimka, forget about your own sister," she said.

"No Vika, don't play the innocent little sister here," chastised Dimitri.

"She's right though," I cut in. "We didn't even get her a room."

Dimitri nodded. "Very true. You should call Lissa and ask her to make the arrangements in guest housing," he told me.

"On it." I walked away from the two of them and went over to the phone. I dialed Lissa's number and she picked up on the second ring.

"Lissa," she said.

"Hey Liss," I said.

"Oh hey Rose, what's up?" she asked.

"Well I forgot to mention to you that Dimitri's little sister Viktoria is here at Court and she needs a place to stay. Do you think you can set her up at guest?" I explained.

"Yeah just give me five minutes and she can head over there," Lissa said.

"Thanks Liss, I'll see you in an hour."

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and rejoined Dimitri and Viktoria in the main room. "You're set to go right over to guest housing and you'll have a room once you arrive," I said.

Viktoria rose from her chair. "Great, I'll head over now before you two lose it in front of me." She picked up her bags and Dimitri went to help her. "I have it Dimka, I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye!" we called after her. I felt a little bad that we just basically kicked her out of the suite but those feelings went away as Dimitri gathered me in his arms and brought me over to the bed.

"We only have an hour," I said as he assaulted me with kisses.

"That's all we need," he breathed.

The rest of our clothes came off quickly and we made love until we had ten minutes before Lissa and Christian show up.

"I guess we better make dinner for our guests and I need to eat before we go to our shift," I said, pulling on my shirt.

"Don't you mean I should make dinner?" Dimitri asked, putting on his pants.

"Well you'll make it and I'll supervise," I said.

Dimitri laughed. "Is that how it is now?"

"You bet comrade."

We finished putting on the rest of our clothes and went into the kitchen. "Make something simple…like…pizza," I suggested.

"Pizza? We could just order that," Dimitri argued.

"But I think you look sexy in an apron and covered in flour," I protested.

"And I think you look sexy holding a phone ordering pizza," he countered, handing me the phone.

I glared. "Smartass," I snapped.

Dimitri only smiled and walked back into the bedroom. Defeated I called the pizza place here at Court.

"Hi thanks for calling Royal Pizza, how can I help you?" a perky female voice came from the phone. Such a cheesy name—no pun intended—for a pizza place.

"Yeah, I would like a delivery of two large pepperoni pizzas to suite thirty-four at the palace," I requested.

"Okay and who is this for?" asked the girl.

"Rose," I answered simply.

"Great, the pizzas will be there in less than a half hour."

The line went dead and I hung up the phone. I walked back into the bedroom to find Dimitri lounging on the bed reading a Western novel (big surprise there).

I threw the phone into his lap. "There, you happy?" I asked, taking my spot next to him.

He put down the book and placed the phone on the nightstand. "Yes I am Roza," he answered.

I took the book out of his hands and opened to the page he saved only to be met with words typed in Russian. "How did you manage to get this at Court?" I asked.

"I didn't," he said, "I got it from my room back in Russia."

"Oh, I see now," I said. "You're going to teach me Russian right?"

"All in good time Rose," he answered.

I sighed and snuggled against him. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close. Not that I didn't like Russia, because I did, but I definitely missed this bed. The one back at the hotel was a lot harder than this one. This bed was soft and felt like a cloud. I had such a better time sleeping now-a-days than I used to.

A soft knock on the front door pulled me from Dimitri's arms as we both got up to get it. I opened the door and Christian and Lissa stood in the doorway.

"Sparky!" I cried and threw my arms around him.

He wasn't surprised. "Hey Rose, glad to see your back here in one piece," he said. I released him. "Nice to you in one piece too, Dimitri."

"Nice to be in one piece," Dimitri agreed.

"So I'm guessing we're having dinner here?" Lissa asked, stepping into the suite.

"That would be correct," I answered.

"Please tell me it's pizza, I really want pizza," Christian said.

I smiled. "Well you're in luck today because I just ordered two large pepperoni pizzas," I said.

"Oh you are the best Rose," he said.

"Don't thank me, it was Dimitri's idea to order out."

"You're truly a god Dimitri," Christian said jokingly.

"Well glad to hear that ordering a pizza will make me a 'god,'" Dimitri replied.

"Ugh, you guys have no idea how long he's been asking me to make or order pizza," Lissa complained.

"I can relate, when Rose wants something, she won't stop complaining until I get it for her," Dimitri agreed.

"We're right here you know!" Christian and I exclaimed in unison.

Dimitri and Lissa laughed and we moved into the kitchen. Dimitri and I took a seat next to each other while Lissa and Christian took seats across from us.

"So Liss, did you tell Christian your queenly argument you got into with Hans yet?" I asked conversationally.

Christian cocked his head toward Lissa. "No she didn't," he said.

"Alright Liss, tell him," I encouraged.

"Okay, so for some reason Hans kept sending guardians to me asking for the same thing each time. 'What happened, your majesty?' 'Is there anything else you know?' Blah, blah, blah. So when Rose finally came to me we walked to Hans's office and we got into a little argument," she explained.

"And what happened then?" Christian pressed.

"Basically I asked him to enlighten me what he was trying to figure out when we had nothing to go by and when he didn't have an answer, I ordered him to put the Court on lockdown and have the guardians only focused on protected the Court," she finished.

"Damn Lissa, that's what I'm talking about! My girlfriend the Queen, sending fear through Hans the Almighty Guardian, I like the sound of that," mused Christian.

Lissa slapped him. "I don't," she protested.

Dimitri and I just watched as they went back and forth arguing that Lissa didn't like the way that sounded but Christian thought it made her sound stronger and then that started this whole thing about how she wasn't weak blah, blah, blah. I thanked God when someone knocked on the door and interrupted the two of them.

I got up and went to the door. I opened it to find a pizza delivery guy standing with two boxes of pizza. Must suck for the kid, he was a teenage Moroi carrying boxes of pizza around the Court. Terrible summer job if you ask me.

"Rose?" the kid asked.

"That's me," I said.

"Two large pepperoni pizza and that'll be twenty fifty," he said, handing me the pizzas.

"Dimitri!" I called. I saw the kid's eyes go wide as Dimitri came up and took the boxes from me. He didn't say anything as Dimitri handed him twenty five dollars.

"Thanks!" I called after him as he scurried down the hallway. "I think he was a little intimidated," I commented to Dimitri.

"Well according to your standards, he had two badass guardians taking pizza from him," Dimitri said.

I laughed. "Very true," I agreed.

"Hey will you guys quit chatting and bring the pizza in here? I'm starving!" Christian called from the kitchen.

"Hold your fire Sparky!" I called back to him.

Dimitri and I rejoined the two of them in the kitchen and we dug into the pizza.

**ViktoriaPOV**

The walk over to guest housing took me about ten minutes but I didn't mind the fresh air even though the sun was starting to set. I noticed a bunch of guardians running around, mostly towards the front gates, on my way. I was actually pretty surprised that Dimitri ended up letting me come here to Court but I thought my argument about summer vacation was pretty good. Although school starts in little over a month but Dimitri doesn't need to know that.

_*Flashback*_

_I ran up to Dimitri and Rose as they were about to get on the terminal. I just paid for a last minute ticket back to America and I was praying that Dimitri would let me come with them. I wanted to go and see what life was like at the Royal Court inside of boring old Baia._

_Dimitri locked eyes with me and I saw a disapproving glare in them. "Viktoria, what are you doing here?" he asked in Russian._

_My eyes flicked to Rose quickly to see confusion cross her face immediately. I looked back up to Dimitri. "I want to come with you two back to America," I answered in Russian._

"_Does Mama know you're here?" he questioned._

"_Yes she does and she was hoping you'd take me with you as well," I lied smoothly._

"_Don't you have school?" _

"_Dimitri, please, I'm on summer vacation and I want to see what it's like to live at Court with my big brother. Is that so wrong?"_

_He sighed. "Life at Court isn't what you think it is and Rose and I will be busy most of the time," he said._

"_What? Do you think I'm incapable of making new friends? Come on Dimitri! Let your little sister live a little before she becomes a guardian!" I pleaded._

_He thought about it for a minute. "Fine but if you get into any trouble I'm sending you back here. Do you understand?"_

_I smiled. "Yes! Thank you Dimka!"_

_I took a happy spot next to Rose._

"_Uh...what's going on?" Rose asked._

"_Viktoria is coming back to Court with us," Dimitri answered. I could hear the annoyance in his voice but I could care less. I'm getting to live a little whether it's with my brother or not. After that incident with Rolan I was more than ready to start out fresh again._

_*End Flashback*_

I went straight up to front desk upon entering the building. I told the desk clerk my name and he gave me a key to room 125 without another word. I thanked him and headed up the stairs. I went up one flight and started down the long hallway awaiting me.

"One fifteen…one eighteen…one twenty…one twenty-four…one twenty-five," I muttered as I past each door until I ended up at the very end of the hallway. Figures they give me the last room.

I unlocked the door to find a very plain looking room. Beige walls and a carpet that matched. Then a green comforter set on the small bed in the middle of the room. There was a bathroom to the right and a kitchen to the left. I bet all these rooms are set up the same way and they just get different colored bed spreads just to make them seem "unique."

I threw my bags on the bed and left the room only to slam into someone as soon as I got three feet from my door.

I staggered back. "Hey, watch it!" the girl I ran into exclaimed. I looked up to find a human girl—completely not high on vampire endorphins I might add—standing in front of me. Something flashed on her cheek and with further inspection I found a gold-colored lily on her face.

"You're an Alchemist," I blurted.

"And you're a dhampir," she countered.

"Yeah and we're supposed to be here. What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"I'm here because—wait. You look familiar. What's your name?" she asked.

Familiar? I haven't seen this chick before. Or have I? Now that I thought about she did look kind of familiar. "Viktoria Belikova," I answered.

"Belikova? You mean like Dimitri Belikov?" she questioned.

"You know my brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, I helped him and Rose with their little escape a month ago," she said.

"You're the Alchemist they were talking about? Wait. You're Sydney Sage! You brought Rose to Baia when she first came to Russia," I exclaimed finally remembering who she was.

"Small world huh?" Sydney asked.

"Definitely. Hey, you want to do a little exploring? I promise I don't bite."

She shivered. "Yeah sure, I'd love to."

I smiled and started back down the hall I just came from and headed down the stairs. In the few minutes that I spent in my new room, the sky went from pink to black. There were lights that lit the Court though so it wasn't like we couldn't see anything.

"How about we check out the stores, I heard they were good," I suggested.

"Or we could just go for a nice walk," Sydney countered.

I shrugged. "Fine with me."

We started walking towards the edge of the Court, avoiding the few Moroi that walked around. It was when we were about five minutes into the walk when my advanced hearing picked up a misplaced sound.

I looked over and chill went down my spine. I stopped Sydney and started to back up slowly as if it couldn't see me.

"What? What it is?" Sydney questioned.

I said nothing and continued to stare. She followed my eyes and locked up. "We need to get Rose and Dimitri," I choked out.

She nodded and we took off running. It seemed like we couldn't run fast enough even though our lungs were on fire from running so hard. When we reached the palace we skipped the elevator and went straight to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we reached Dimitri and Rose's suite. We didn't bother knocking and burst through the door. Dimitri and Rose were in the kitchen doorway in the blink of an eye.

"Viktoria," Dimitri said.

"Sydney," Rose said.

"Strigoi," I breathed. "They're here."

**okay okay i know i say im going to give u a nice long chapter then i end with a cliff hanger but im sorry! its my speciality :D! so anyways, what do you think will happen now that there are Strigoi? and what about Sydney? will she ever fit in, in the world of the Moroi? let me know, REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you go! After that heck of a cliffhanger I decided now was a good time to let you all know what happened. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Chapter 14: History Repeats Itself**

**RPOV**

Unlike me, Dimitri was in motion before I could even blink. He grabbed his stake and was right next to Viktoria and Sydney with in another blink. I, however, stood frozen in place, paranoia racing through my veins.

In the back of my mind, I knew this was coming. It was kind of inevitable but the fear wasn't because of the Strigoi. It was because of Dimitri. I was afraid for him; I was afraid that he would get caught off guard again and…

I couldn't bring myself to think it but I saw it in my mind. The scene at the cave back at the academy replayed over and over.

"Rose?" Dimitri's voice cut off the scene and brought me back to the now.

I looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I mentally shook myself. "I'm fine, hand me my stake," I said.

Dimitri still looked concerned but handed me my stake. "Okay Viktoria, take this stake and stay up here with Sydney, Lissa and Christian. I know you haven't graduated yet but if it happens, protect them at all costs. Can you handle this?" Dimitri asked.

Viktoria nodded, putting on a brave face. "Yes, I can."

Dimitri handed her the stake and she took a spot in the kitchen doorway with Sydney slipping in behind her.

I put away my fear for Dimitri and fastened my stake in my belt. Once I was ready, we shared a quick kiss and left. We didn't get more than fifty feet away from the palace when Strigoi jumped out and surrounded us.

Now I really felt like we were back at the academy only this time, I didn't run. I took out my stake and Dimitri and I stood back to back as the Strigoi circled us.

One brave Strigoi leapt out at me but I was anticipating it. I ducked from his attack and staked him in the same instant. My earlier fear was gone now. All that I had on my mind was to get rid of the Strigoi.

I stood tall above the crumpled Strigoi body. "Who's next?" I asked bravely.

Another Strigoi leapt out but at Dimitri this time. He had the Strigoi quickly staked once he saw his opening. We shared a brief look and we took control of the fight. I moved swiftly behind a tall Strigoi—most likely a Moroi before she turned—and before she saw me coming, I staked her from behind. Of course, once she screamed and crumpled to the ground, I had two male Strigoi on me in a second. One reached out to grab my neck but I moved away, gaining an opening on the Strigoi that went for me. My hand snaked out and pierced his heart. I didn't wait for him to fall to ground so I jerked my stake out and readied myself for an attack from the other Strigoi.

No such luck because before I could turn around he grabbed me by the neck. I thought on my feet and scratched his hand with my stake. He let out a scream and let go of me and I fell on my hands and knees. Luckily for me, Dimitri staked him before he could attack again.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked, helping me up.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my neck, "I'm good. Let's get to Hans."

Dimitri nodded and we took off running. We didn't run into any other Strigoi so we reached the guardian building quickly.

You burst through the door and called out to Hans. He appeared right away. "There are Strigoi in the Court, we need all the guardians on watch and ready for action," I choked out.

It felt like déjà vu as all the guardians around me were in motion within seconds. Hans was barking orders out to everyone until he finally landed on me and Dimitri.

"Hathaway, Belikov, I want you two to go around and eliminate as many Strigoi as you can. Aid others if they need help. Now go!" he commanded.

We nodded and headed out of the building. To the left of us, I heard screaming. Dimitri must have heard it too because he started to run towards that direction. Of course, with our luck we were soon attacked by two tall, male Strigoi.

"Really guys? You couldn't have done this some other time?" I grunted as one went for me.

These two seemed older than the ones we fought earlier. As I dodged and attempted my own attacks, I heard Dimitri grunting from behind me.

I made a quick move and sliced my stake through the air, happy when I felt it make contact with the Strigoi's skin. He cried out and gripped his arm. I took the opening and went for his heart but even after being sliced by a stake, the Strigoi was able to evade my attack. I cursed and backed up. My back hit Dimitri's and before I could think about it, he spun me around and I was now facing Dimitri's original opponent. The Strigoi wasn't expecting it so I took my chance and leapt forward, sliding my stake easily into his heart. The one I was facing went down just as quick because as soon as I slid my stake out of my Strigoi's heart, I heard the other scream and fall.

I swiped my hair out of my face and sighed. "This is going to be a long night," I said.

Dimitri nodded. "The hell it is," he agreed. "Come on, let's go find out what that screaming is."

"Right."

We ran towards the screaming again which still hadn't stopped since we fought the Strigoi. As we ran, I made out blurry figures running across the Court in all directions. In our own haste, I wasn't sure if they were Strigoi, dhampirs, or Moroi.

The screaming got louder as we continued to race forward until we found the source.

"Jill!" I cried.

She was surrounded by Strigoi who were taunting her, throwing her around and—

I leapt forward, knocking down the Strigoi going towards her neck. The Strigoi immediately recovered and hissed at me.

"You know, I've gotten used to the hissing but it still pisses me off," I remarked, lunging toward her.

She dodged and hissed again. What a cliché. "Don't run your mouth dhampir, I'll have you for dinner," she spat.

I shrugged and evaded an attack, landing a kick in the process. "You'll have me for dinner when the world ends," I taunted.

Her eyes flared and she leapt forward. My guess was that she was new at the Strigoi world because I easily dodged her attack causing her to fall to the ground. I didn't waste the opening and staked her quickly.

I turned to find Dimitri had taken care of the other two Strigoi and was now comforting a terrified Jill.

"Hey," I said softly, putting my arm around her, "what were doing out here?"

"I came to warn Hans about the Strigoi. I left about an hour ago to go get a coffee and I saw red eyes on the borders of the Court so I…I went to go tell him then…then they surrounded me and, and I tried to use my magic but—"

"Shh, it's okay Jill, you're okay now. Dimitri and I will bring you back to the palace but I can't guarantee that we won't run into any other Strigoi. Do you think you can help us if we do?" I questioned.

Jill nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, I can help." She turned to me and put on a brave face.

"Great." I turned to Dimitri. "She won't be able to keep up with our speed, what should we do?" I asked quietly.

"Jill, how fast can you run?" Dimitri asked her.

She shrugged. "Fast for a Moroi," she admitted.

He looked back at me. "We can just run a little slower than usual," he suggested.

I nodded. "Let's get going, standing out here like this won't do us any favors," I said.

Jill took a deep breath and we started running again. Jill didn't have that much of hard time keeping up with me and Dimitri but we weren't going our usual fast speed. We past fight after fight; guardians fighting Strigoi, but we couldn't stop. Getting Jill to the palace was our mission and we could only stop if she were put directly in danger. I couldn't help but feel bad that we couldn't help the struggling guardians some of which I recognized.

I knew Dimitri felt the same because with the few times I snuck a glance over at him, he had remorse hidden in his eyes. We didn't stop though and we were lucky enough not to be stopped by any Strigoi which I thought was a miracle. However, when we burst through the palace doors, we saw the Royal Guard battling their way through Strigoi.

_Great_¸ I thought, _just our luck._

**VPOV**

When Dimitri and Rose left, the pressure of protecting the queen finally set in. I was still a minor for God sakes and I have the life of the most important Moroi in my hands. Hell, I've never even faced a real Strigoi in my life, only guardians from my school.

I looked over at Sydney who was pale and shaking in the corner. She looked absolutely petrified. Of course, she had the right to; she's only human and only deals with dead Strigoi.

"Sydney?" I asked timidly.

She jumped. "Yeah?" she questioned, her voice shaking.

"You okay?"

She cleared her throat and stood tall. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Rose?"

Crap. I forgot about Lissa. I walked slowly into the kitchen to find her and her boyfriend, Christian if I remember what Rose told me, sitting at the table not touching the food in front of them.

"Rose and Dimitri had to go," I said as calmly as I could manage.

"Are you Viktoria? Dimitri's younger sister?" Lissa asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Where did they go? What's going on?"

I took a deep breath. "Strigoi have invaded the Court," I answered.

Lissa paled, becoming almost white. Her eyes went wide and she struggled to breathe a little. Christian placed his hand over hers. Then she started to get her color back. Then she started to turn red.

"How dare they not tell me!" she screamed. "I am the Queen and they didn't tell me that my own Court is under attack by Strigoi!"

"With all due respect, your majesty, it happened kind of fast and we're only trying to keep you and your people safe," Sydney interrupted, joining us in the kitchen.

"But don't you think they could've at least _told _me?" she cried.

Sydney stayed firm. "Yes, they should've told you. However, they didn't. But that doesn't matter now because you know and we can't fix it. Right?"

Lissa relaxed. "Right, you're right. All we can do is wait. Wait and pray that everything will turn out all right."

"It will," Christian reassured.

We all went silent, lost in our own thoughts. Then there was a scream from outside. I rushed to the window to find Rose and Dimitri standing in the middle of a circle of dead Strigoi. Then they took off running into the night.

"What was that?" Lissa asked timidly.

"Rose and Dimitri toke down some Strigoi, but they're okay," I answered.

Both she and Sydney looked relieved. I looked back out the window and saw the one thing I didn't want to see.

Strigoi ran right into the palace and more screams and shouting from below told me that it wasn't my imagination.

I cursed in Russian. This is not good. This is not good at all.

But wait. We have the Royal Guard and skilled guardians protecting the halls. There's no way the Strigoi would get to us. Besides, the place is huge so the odds of them finding us are slim.

I walked calmly back into the front room and put my ear to the door. I heard silence from the upstairs and the faint cries from downstairs. Then I heard new sounds. Sounds that made my skin crawl. I heard quick footsteps going from door to door, kicking them open and breaking the wood. I heard the hissing too. The cold, lifeless hissing coming from the angry mouth when it found nothing. Of course, that's until it reached my door.

Before I could back away, I was launched across the room as the door swung open. There, standing the doorway was my worst nightmare. He was tall but not Moroi tall, most likely a dhampir before he was turned. His pale green eyes were had red-ringed pupils that were cold and menacing. He looked pissed to, until he saw me with a stake. Then he knew and I knew exactly what he was looking for too.

Thinking of Dimitri and how he wouldn't show his fear in a situation like this, I put on a brave face and stood up.

The Strigoi smiled darkly at me. "Well, well what do we have here? A nice little dhampir come to save her queen?" he asked.

I glared. "I'm not little," I spat.

"I'm not here to play games. Now, where is Vasilisa?"

"Like I'd tell you."

He shrugged. "Have it your way."

Before I could blink, the Strigoi had me pinned to the wall, fangs bared. Adrenaline and fear pumped through my veins and I thought on my feet. I kicked him as hard as I could I in the stomach. He winced and loosened his hold on me slightly. I took the opening and pried his hand off my neck. Without missing a beat, I punched and ducked under him.

He turned to face me and I could clearly see the anger in his eyes. He went for me again and I managed to dodge his attack but not without taking a blow to my knee. I faltered for a second but that was all he needed. He had a grip on my neck again and he held me high in the air. I struggled for air, kicking and swiping at his hands. Then he swung me against the wall again and pinned me by my arms, exposing my neck.

This was it. This is where I die.

His fangs moved closer to my neck and without thinking, I let out the loudest scream I've ever yelled in my life.

Then I was on the ground.

"Go to hell!"

I looked up and the Strigoi was on fire and Christian, Lissa and Sydney were standing watching him burn to ash. I choked out a breath of air and crumpled into a ball on the ground. I almost just died. What was I thinking going into this mess acting like I could protect the Moroi? I could barely protect myself.

Sydney rushed over to me and helped me stand. "Viktoria? Are you okay?" she asked.

I moaned.

"Here, put her in the chair, I can help her," Lissa said.

Sydney brought me over to the chair and sat me down. She had to hold me up because I was aching all over. Then I felt a sensation of hot and cold go through me until the pain subsided.

"Feel better?" Lissa asked.

I smiled weakly and nodded. "Thanks."

"No prob—AH!"

My head snapped to where Christian lay on the ground, unconscious and where a tall male Strigoi stood over his body.

"How nice, you took care of my help. Thanks so much. I'll be taking the Dragomir now," he said coldly.

I jumped up. "I don't think so," I said.

He laughed and struck me across the face, slamming me into the wall. Wow, I could not catch a break tonight. I slumped to the ground, my eyes drooping close from the impact.

I heard Lissa scream, running and then I was out.

**RPOV**

I grunted and staked the last Strigoi in the hallway. By now I was sweating and breathing heavily. Dimitri and I had just assisted the others in finishing the Strigoi that made it through the doors of the palace. Unfortunately, we lost two guardians in the fight.

"We should go check on Lissa and everyone to see if they're okay," I said to Dimitri who was breathing as hard as me.

He nodded and we started up the stairs to our suite. We didn't make it up two flights when Sydney crashed into me. I already knew by the look on her face that things weren't good.

"Sydney? What happened?" I demanded, griping her shoulders.

She started crying and didn't say anything.

I shook her. "Sydney! What happened?"

"He took her!" she exclaimed.

Fear shot through me. "Who took who?"

"The Strigoi," she sobbed, "he took Lissa."

I froze. No. No this couldn't be happening. _They come first_. She was my charge, she was my best friend, she was my _sister_.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked.

I tore off running. I bolted down the stairs, Dimitri close behind me, until I was speeding out the palace doors. _The woods, go to the woods_. I listened to the voice in my head and changed direction towards the broken wards.

"Rose! Roza!" Dimitri called from behind me.

I didn't stop.

"Rose stop!" When I didn't, Dimitri grabbed hold of my arms and forced me to stop running. "Roza look at me," he commanded.

"Dimitri we have to go save her!" I cried, silent tears running down my face.

"Rose! We don't know where she is!" he argued.

"I don't care! We have to try looking _somewhere_!" I started to fight him but he kept a strong grip on my arms.

"Rose stop! _We don't know where she is_!" he repeated.

"The woods!" I blurted.

Dimitri looked at me funny. "What? How do you know?"

I shook my head. "I don't know but that's what my gut is telling me. Please Dimitri, we need to try," I pleaded.

The look in my eyes must have changed his mind because he released me. "Okay, let's go."

I gave his hand a quick squeeze and ran to the woods again. Dimitri flanked me and we reached the broken ward line. There in the middle was a silver stake. Without missing a beat, I swiped it from the ground. This is the weapon I will use to pierce the heart of the Strigoi who dared mess with Rose Hathaway.

We ran over the ward line and into the woods. Up ahead I noticed a Strigoi lurking behind the trees. I was so dead set on getting to Lissa I passed right by him.

Then my worst nightmare happened.

The Strigoi leapt out and grabbed Dimitri bringing to the ground.

**yup. go ahead and kill me. wait no dont because then you wont know what happens next ;) any ideas? let me know and i might just update faster! (Thanks you RozaliaBelikova for editing this and the last chapter! Sorry for forgetting to mention you! 333)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well since I keft you all on a cliffhanger, I decided now would be a good time to let you know what happens. I hope you enjoy the chapter and the surprise at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead owns it all.**

**Chapter 15: A Surprising Visitor**

**DPOV**

I heard Rose scream as the Strigoi brought me down. What he didn't know is that I was expecting it. As he went down for my neck, I used all the strength I had in me to roll over so I was on top of him. We struggled against each other's strengths for a while until we were both standing. I dodged a potentially fatal blow to the head before he started to circle me, baring his fangs. When he didn't expect it, I tackled him to the ground. The Strigoi hissed and started to claw at me. He was young, but that didn't stop me from plunging my stake straight into his heart.

I got up and brushed the dirt off of me and was soon crushed by Rose. "Dimitri!" she cried. "I thought I was going to lose you again!"

I smiled slightly and rubbed her back. "I won't be that easy to get rid of this time," I assured.

She pulled back and I brushed away her tears. "Promise?"

"I promise."

She hugged me again and released me. "Okay," she said, wiping her face, "let's go find Lissa."

I nodded. "Lead the way."

"If I only I knew which way to go," she muttered under her breath before taking off again.

Rose led me through twists and turns getting us nowhere. I could've sworn we'd passed the same bunch of trees at least three times and backtracked to where I staked the Strigoi at least twice. I tried to tell her multiple times that we were lost but she'd only protested it and ran faster.

She finally stopped after more aimless running. "This is ridiculous! I don't know where the hell I'm going and it's getting us nowhere!" she screamed.

As much as I wanted to go home and go to bed with Rose in my arms, I knew we couldn't stop now. "I know it's not," I agreed, "but doing nothing isn't going to help either. Remember when you wanted nothing more to do _something_ while we were on the run? We can't give up now Rose, it's Lissa we're talking about."

"I know it's Lissa but we're getting nowhere! I don't have the bond anymore so I can't tell where she is! I guess now I know what it's like to be a real guardian," she said.

"You don't need to bond to be a real guardian Roza." Then an idea hit me. "Are there any abandoned places around here?"

Rose looked at me funny. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Buildings that are abandoned. Are there any around the Court?"

She thought about it. "Yeah, there's one on the way to the mall from here why?"

"That's where Lissa is. A Strigoi took her right?" she nodded. "He would bring her somewhere the guardians aren't smart enough to figure out," I explained. As much as I hated it, I had to think back to when I was a Strigoi to figure this out. When I captured Lissa and Christian before she brought me back, the whole goal was to find a secluded place that nobody could find us.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"I'm positive. We need to find our way back to the Court so we can grab a car and get there faster."

"Okay, you lead the way this time."

I took a second to look around to figure out where we were. To me, it looked like we were close to where the Strigoi lay dead about a yard away from the ward line. I headed to the left and found that my assumptions were right. From where I stood, I could see the Court's lights and hear the faint shouting from the people.

I made no attempt to hesitate and sped forward, leading Rose straight to the car garage. I hopped into the driver's seat of the nearest car and bent down to hotwire it. I found the necessary wires easily and started the car. By now Rose was in the passenger's side, watching me. I sat back in the car, my head nearly reaching the top, and put it in drive. In all the hysteria, the gates were left unguarded, which would hopefully change soon.

I turned to Rose. "Where to?" I asked, pushing the car faster than the designated speed limit.

"You know the way to the mall right?" she questioned.

I nodded.

"Okay, right when you get to the intersection, instead of going forward, you go left. Then down by the Chinese restaurant down the road a little, there's a big building that was foreclosed years ago. It has one of those big signs saying it's quarantined or something like that but point is, it's abandoned," she explained.

I said nothing but pounded on the gas. We sped forward, and I noticed Rose clench her hands against the seat. She looked worried, really, really worried.

I placed a hand over hers and she looked up at me. "It's okay Roza, we'll get her," I assured.

She smiled. "Eyes on the road comrade," she said.

I smiled back and turned my attention back to the road. I kept my hand on hers though. In a way I felt like we were on the run again. Getting away from Court and doing something that will help Lissa but this time, to help Lissa, we're saving her.

I reached the intersection quickly and made a left turn like Rose said to do. I slowed down immensely and scanned the strip of stores and restaurants along each side of the road.

"There!" Rose called. I followed her finger, pointing at the building she described just minutes ago. We were making good time and even with the Strigoi's speed, one he'd most likely taunt Lissa before doing any damage and two he wouldn't be smart enough to think someone would go after her so he wouldn't have much security—at least that's I'm hoping for.

I made the sharp right turn, the tires squealing against the cement, into the abandoned lot surround the building. This would be the time when I realized we should've brought backup because as soon as Rose and I exited the car, we were already surrounded by five Strigoi. Looks like I was wrong about the Strigoi not being smart about the security.

Rose and I went back to back, our stakes poised and ready. We didn't wait for the Strigoi to attack us. I leapt forward, snaking my arm out to the Strigoi _next_ to the one I initially went for. She didn't expect it and soon crumpled to the ground. The Strigoi in front of me though wasn't too happy with me for doing so. He reached out for my neck but I easily evaded it. Knowing this wasn't going to be an easy staking, I sliced my stake across his arm. He hissed from the pain it caused but it didn't gain me an opening. Of course, right when I did get one, another Strigoi joined the fight. I muttered a curse and dodged an attack from the new Strigoi. He was younger than the other one so I faked him out by going left and moving quickly right, sliding my stake into his heart. I turned my attention back to the other Strigoi to find his eyes go wide as he fell to the ground. Standing behind him was Rose and she smiled at me.

I smiled proudly at her. "Nice work Guardian Hathaway," I said.

"You too Guardian Belikov," she said.

We didn't waste any more time and ran into the building. I went straight for the stairs and started going down.

"Are you sure it's downstairs?" Rose asked.

"I'm sure," I answered. At least I hoped I was.

**LPOV**

The Strigoi who knocked Christian out moved closer to where I stood in front of Viktoria.

"How nice, you took care of my help. Thanks so much. I'll be taking the Dragomir now," he said coldly.

Viktoria jumped up and moved around me. "I don't think so," she said.

He laughed and struck her across the face, slamming her into the wall. I watched with helpless eyes as she slumped to the ground and her eyes drooped close. Sydney bolted from the room, hopefully to get help but I knew the second the Strigoi spoke again, it was too late.

"Looks like the guardians can't help you now." He smiled and sent a chill down my spine. "You're coming with me."

I let out the loudest scream of my life as the Strigoi picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. In all the hysteria, nobody heard me. I was helpless against the Strigoi. I had no stake, no guardians, nothing.

I didn't realize until just now that I was still screaming. The Strigoi seemed to be getting annoyed with me. I couldn't stop though. I needed someone to hear me.

The Strigoi growled. "You better shut up Dragomir or you're going to regret it," he threatened.

I stopped screaming and whimpered quietly. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked weakly.

He laughed that cold laugh of his. "Something that will gain me fame," he answered.

Oh my God. He's going to kill me. Rose where are you? Why did we have to break the bond? This is what I get for being Queen. I'm the last Dragomir…or one of the last Dragomirs and what happens? I get captured by a Strigoi and most likely about to die.

The Strigoi moved quickly through the night, bringing me into some abandoned warehouse or something. He put me down once we got to the stairs. I just stood there, unsure what to do and scared of what he might do to me.

"Go!" he commanded and gave me a light shove. Well it wasn't really light at all because I lost my balance and tumbled down the stairs. I kept tumbling and tumbling down until I hit something. Black spots danced in my vision as the Strigoi opened the door I must have slammed into. He lifted me up again and placed me in a chair. He tied me to the chair and I was unable to move.

I felt the déjà vu of when Dimitri had me and Christian held captive before I restored him. This situation was different though. This time, I wasn't going to be saving this Strigoi. This time, I'm going to be the one who dies.

The Strigoi started to pace the floor, moving quickly back and forth. I watched him wondering what was going through his head. The door he brought me through suddenly opened and I got my hopes up too high in that second that it could possibly be Rose but of course it wasn't. It was another Strigoi. A female with blonde hair and brown eyes that were ringed in red. She was tall too, most likely a Moroi before she turned.

"They're coming," she spat.

"What?" the male Strigoi yelled.

She flinched. "They killed David back out in the woods and they're headed here right now," she explained.

_Who? Can you please say who?_ I screamed at them through my thought.

"Get at least five outside and on them as soon as they get here. Have the rest stay in here. We can't have them take her," he commanded.

Okay seriously? If they were going to kill me, couldn't they at least say who was coming? I fought the urge to speak out but I knew that would get me nowhere anyways.

The female nodded and left. The male started to pace again muttering words too fast for me to understand them. He suddenly stopped though and cocked his head to the side as if he was listening to something. I listened too and heard tires squealing from above us.

"Looks like they did come for you," he said, an evil grin on his lips.

"Who came for me?" I blurted without thinking.

"Your little guardian and her boyfriend." He cocked his head again. "And it looks like they weren't smart enough to bring backup."

Just then at least six Strigoi burst through the door and crowded the room. The main Strigoi barked out orders the stand their ground and not let them get to me. If they didn't, he threatened that they would all die. I prayed that they did.

I waited patiently in my chair, watching the Strigoi in front of me twitch and shift in anticipation as they waited for Rose and Dimitri. I listened again and I now recognized the sound of fast footsteps traveling down the stairs leading right to the room I was in.

The door swung open to revealed Rose and Dimitri tensed for the attacks they knew were coming. Rose and I locked eyes quickly before she found the Strigoi who took me standing behind the chair I was bound to. A look of disgust and determination crossed her face as she met the eyes of my kidnapper. I heard him laugh from behind me and he was suddenly breathing at my neck.

"They may be here to save you, but they're too late," he whispered.

"I don't think so."

My eyes snapped up the one person I was not expecting to see here.

"Adrian!" I exclaimed.

The Strigoi hissed from next to me and stood up. "And what are you—a Spirit using Moroi—going to do about it?"

Adrian smiled that cocky smile of his and flipped out a stake from his pocket. "I've been practicing," he answered coolly.

"Adrian!" Rose called out. I turned my attention to her. She just finished staking one of the last Strigoi.

Adrian looked over at her and his expression softened, as did his aura which puzzled me. It was gold, just like usual but there was some black spirals in it as well. I couldn't make it out that well since I haven't really been practicing but it didn't look right.

"Little Dhampir," Adrian breathed.

"Look, I'd love to hear your meaningless little reunion but I have some business to take care of," the Strigoi said.

"Actually, I don't believe you do." Dimitri's voice came from behind the Strigoi and as soon as he whirled around to face Dimitri, his hand struck out and slid into the Strigoi's heart. He let out an agonizing scream and dropped to the ground.

Rose came up behind me. "Nice job comrade," she complimented.

"All in a day's work," Dimitri replied.

Rose used her stake to cut the ropes tying me to the chair, releasing me. I stumbled forward and Adrian caught me, helping me upright. "Thanks you guys," I said a little breathlessly.

Rose came over and took me from Adrian, crushing me a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said.

I smiled. "Me too," I agreed.

She let go and stood awkwardly in front of Adrian. "Hey Adrian," she said.

"Hey Little Dhampir," he answered.

"Adrian I—"

He held up a hand to stop her. "Don't say it Rose." He paused and gave her that signature smile of his. "I should be the one who apologized. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and I'm sorry. I'm honestly happy for you and Dimitri," he said.

Rose smiled and rushed forward, enveloping him in a hug. "Thank you Adrian," she said.

He chuckled and hugged her back. "No problem Little Dhampir."

I looked over at Dimitri who had a small smile on his face. I could tell he was happy to see Rose and Adrian make up. I smiled too. I always kept the thought hidden, but I liked them better as friends than as a couple.

Rose stepped out of Adrian's arms and came back over to me. Her eyes flared with rage. "What did that Strigoi do to you?" she asked.

I bit my lip. "He pushed me down the stairs," I answered weakly.

Adrian stepped forward. "Not a problem, the _other_ healer is here to help!" he announced proudly.

We all laughed and Adrian placed his hands on my shoulders and focused. I felt a sensation of hot and cold and the dulling aches from my fall went away. Adrian pulled back and smiled triumphantly.

"All better," he said.

I nodded. "Thanks Adrian," I said, giving him a hug.

"No problem cousin."

"Okay, well, now that we have successfully saved Lissa, how about we get back to Court before anyone notices you're gone," Dimitri said from behind me. I turned to find an arm around Rose's waist.

"Yeah, let's go," I agreed.

Dimitri and Rose led Adrian and I out of the building and into the car they took to get here. We got back to Court quickly and I hopped out of the car and rushed to Rose's suite. I needed to get to Christian and Viktoria. The three of them followed behind me and even with Adrian and my speed, we made it there quickly.

Rose cursed as she and Dimitri ran over to Viktoria's limp body. Adrian and I went over to Christian who lay moaning on the bed.

"Christian?" I asked gently.

His eyes opened and were suddenly glazed over with relief. "Oh thank God," he muttered.

I smiled slightly. "I'm okay honey, I'm going to help you now okay?"

He nodded.

"Adrian, can you go help Dimitri's sister please?" I asked. Adrian nodded and went over to where Dimitri held Viktoria in his arms.

I placed my hands over Christian's body and channeled my magic. I worked hard and healed him quickly. He was sitting up and rubbing his head within minutes. We kissed quickly and I went over to where Adrian was struggling with Viktoria's body. I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he backed off. I took over and healed what he couldn't.

Viktoria stirred in Dimitri's arms and opened her eyes. By now I was exhausted.

"Well, since everybody's okay now, how about we let the queen and her boyfriend rest," Rose said. I gave her a thankful look. "Dimitri and I will take Viktoria to her housing."

"Adrian, feel free to take an empty suite here at the palace," I told him.

He looked grateful. "Thanks Lissa," he said.

I nodded and Christian took my side. "I'll see you all tomorrow," I said before I left. Let's just say I was so tired, I passed out before I got to the bed.

**RPOV**

Dimitri and I got back from dropping off Viktoria later than we expected. We were both exhausted and I had Dimitri carry me back to the suite, which by the way, was still trashed from that bastard of a Strigoi.

I groaned as Dimitri placed me on the ground. "Do you know how long it will take to clean this mess up?" I asked.

Dimitri ran a hand through his hair. "Forever and I'd rather wait until tomorrow or next week to do it," he said.

I laughed. "Don't worry comrade, you won't be getting me cleaning this up anytime tonight," I agreed.

Dimitri laughed this time. "Rose Hathaway clean a mess?" he teased.

I shoved him playfully. "Don't push it," I warned.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Wouldn't dream of it."

He caught me in his arms and brought me over to the bed. He lay down and I snuggled into him.

"You did it yet again Roza," he whispered in my ear. "You saved Lissa."

I smiled. "I did, didn't I?"

Dimitri kissed the top of my head. "Sleep Roza," he coaxed. I listened and closed my eyes. I drifted to quickly into a peacefully asleep

**UnknownPOV**

"I thought I told you to tell the bastard _not _to take Vasilisa," I spat.

"I did tell him! What _you_ don't understand is that Strigoi like to have minds of their own!" she yelled back at me.

I glared. "I understand that but you should've made sure that he didn't get out of controlled!" I screamed.

"How was I supposed to do that without getting caught?"

"I don't know! You should've just figured it out!"

"I'm not a God damned miracle worker you know!"

I ran a hand through my hair. "This isn't getting us anywhere. We didn't get our target so we're going to have to try again. I'll work it out, okay?" I said a little gentler.

She nodded. "Do it quick. I want to give it to her good."

I nodded this time. "It will be done soon."

**so Adrian's back huh? what do you think about that? and how many thought i was going to be cruel and have Dimitri die? (just saying that WONT happen, i love him too much;) ) and yet another UnknownPOV, who is it? let me know in a review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late-ish update. I've been working with my co-author on a special project for one of our relatives whose birthday is coming up and we're really going all out so sorry about that. But of course, I'm not here to talk about my family, so before I type anymore, enjoy the chapter, it's fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy, I don't. :(**

**Chapter 16: The Invitation**

**SPOV**

I woke up from a dreamless sleep and heard knocking at my door. I groaned and got out of bed to answer it. I ran a quick hand through my hair and opened the door. Standing in my doorway was a nice looking Moroi with short brown hair and green eyes. He looked a little disheveled but I hate to admit it, he looked pretty cute.

Of course I didn't let him know that. "Can I help you?" I asked, attitude clear in my voice.

He smirked. "Yes you can actually," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is so important that you need my help?"

He nodded to himself. "Looks like Rose wasn't lying, you're the Alchemist Sydney Sage," he said.

"Again, what is so important that you need my help?" Rose? What does Rose have to do with this?

"Now now, no need to be rude. Let's start the formalities. My name is Adrian. Adrian Ivashkov. I enjoy long walks on the beach, poetry and bad habits. Now it's your turn."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes but I stuck with my attitude. "You know my name and occupation. There, formalities over. Now can you please tell me why the hell you are at my door?"

Adrian leaned in. "Feisty, I like that."

My anger spiked. "Okay, either you tell me why the hell you are at my door or I will slam it in your face," I threatened.

"Fine fine, I suppose I've tortured you enough. I need your Alchemist services to get rid of some Strigoi bodies," he said, finally cutting to the chase.

"I thought you people had other Alchemists to come and get rid of all the bodies," I said.

He shook his head. "No this isn't on Court grounds."

I sighed. I can't deny my duty now can I? "Just let me grab my bag."

I turned and went over to my dresser and took out my necessary Alchemist "gear" and put it in my bag. Then I joined Adrian in the doorway and he led me out of my room.

"Why is it that you need me to this by the way?" I asked as Adrian and I exited the guest housing.

"Because this is where the Strigoi took Lissa—she's okay, don't worry—but we don't want the other guardians to know about it so we need you to get rid of the bodies for us," he explained.

"Oh," I said simply. I guess this was to be expected I mean, I'm an Alchemist at a Court full of Moroi and dhampir, there's bound to be a Strigoi fight I need to clean up here and there. Stupid Abe and his "intuition."

"You're quiet Alchemist, what gives?"

I looked up to find Adrian staring at me intently. "What do you care?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, just curious I suppose," he said. Then he smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You're kind of interesting."

His touch sent burns through my body and I immediately shook him off. "Watch it with the fire magic, creature," I spat.

Adrian raised a brow. "I don't specialize in fire," he said.

"Then why did you burn me?"

"I didn't do anything!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure you didn't."

"Whatever Little Alchemist, have your fantasies," he said.

"The name is Sydney," I corrected.

Adrian smirked. "Not anymore it isn't."

A giggle escaped my mouth. Wait whoa. Did I just giggle at that? _Did I just giggle at an evil creature?_ I covered my mouth and Adrian busted out laughing. I felt my face turn red and I glared at him.

"I like you Sydney," Adrian choked out between laughs.

I gave him a snarky smile. "And I hate you Adrian," I snapped.

We walked the rest of the way to the garage without saying a word but Adrian busted out laughing every now and then. I only glared at him and held my head high. I refused to let this, this evil creature get the better of me. I may like Dimitri, Rose, Viktoria and Lissa but I had no intention of becoming friends with Adrian Ivashkov.

Adrian stopped in front of a silver Honda Civic and opened the door. He slipped into the driver's seat and rolled down the passenger window. "Are you coming or what?" he asked.

I said nothing and jerked open the door and got in. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Don't say a word or you'll regret it," I warned.

He held up his hands in surrender and started the car. He drove out of Court and onto the road ahead. He drove slightly over the speed limit and got to this abandoned-looking factory. Of course, right as we pull in I see five dead Strigoi on the ground. Yay, my job begins.

I got out of the car before Adrian could park it and went right over to the bodies. I got rid of them quickly and went to where Adrian was leaning against the car…smoking.

"You may be an evil creature, but that stuff will kill you," I said, inhaling some of the smoke on accident.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one before," he muttered.

"Well will you be kind enough to show me where the rest of the bodies are?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Inside, down the stairs, first door you see," he instructed.

"Whatever." I walked away from him and entered the building. I walked the hallway and found the stairs. I traveled down the stairs and entered the first door I saw. "Oh are you kidding me?"

Sitting on the floor—or lying—was at least seven to eight Strigoi. Thanks Adrian. Thank you so much. I sighed and did my job and got rid of all the Strigoi. It took me a while this time and when I came out to Adrian again, I found three cigarettes lying by his feet and a fourth one in his hand.

I shook my head at him. "Don't smoke those on the way back or else I'm calling a cab," I said, getting into the passenger's seat.

"How about you don't complain and risk exposing a human to the Moroi world, and I will do whatever I please," Adrian countered, getting into his seat.

"You're really annoying you know that right?"

"Yup."

"Just drive us back so I can go back to bed."

"Whatever you say your majesty."

I held back a giggle. What was getting into me? I'm giggling with a smoking Moroi who has one hell of an attitude that I just met. I barely know anything about this guy and I'm supposed to hate him. I internally sighed. I blame Rose for making me act this way towards her kind.

"Thinking dark thoughts Little Alchemist?" Adrian asked, breaking my internal babble.

"Stop calling me that," I demanded.

He thought about it. "I don't think so."

I ignored him for the rest of the car ride and on the way to guest housing. I opened my door and Adrian caught me by my arm.

"I'll see you later Little Alchemist," he said. He stared at me for a second and leaned in, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I froze as his lips touched my skin. It burned again and left a tingly feeling when he pulled back. Adrian said nothing and walked away, leaving me confused and dazed in front of my room.

**VPOV**

After Dimitri and Rose dropped me off at home, I was exhausted. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out cold. Of course then it felt like I got no sleep when I woke up what seemed like seconds later.

The sun was pouring into my room creating a light orange color. Must be sunset. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I found that my hair was a mess and my clothes were stained with blood. The events from last night replayed through my mind and I felt both relief and guilt. I felt guilty because I couldn't save Lissa but I was relieved that Rose and Dimitri had been able to save her.

Dimka had told me on the way back to my room that I did great for the training I'd received and not to get too down because I'm not even an official guardian yet.

I wonder how Sydney was doing. The last time I saw her was before I passed out. She must have been the one who told Rose and Dimitri about the Strigoi taking Lissa. I should go check on her.

I looked back at my reflection in the mirror and amended my though. I should go check on her, _after_ I take a shower.

The shower was quick and I had my hair up in a wet bun and new clothes on in less than five minutes. Then I left my apartment and went to the one across the hall only to find Sydney standing wide-eyed in her doorway.

I waved my hand in front of her face. "Earth to Sydney?" I asked.

She blinked and looked at me. "Oh, hey Viktoria," she said.

"Everything okay?"

"I'm going to be completely honest with you and say I'm not sure."

I put my arm around her and led her into her open apartment. I sat her down on the bed. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well, you know Adrian?" she began. I nodded. "He came to take me to where the Strigoi took Lissa to clean up the bodies and he was acting like a total jerk but then before he left…he kissed me on the cheek."

"Wait seriously?" I exclaimed.

"Seriously."

"That's awesome!"

Sydney shook her head. "I don't think it's awesome. Alchemists are supposed to hate your kind but…I don't and I can get in a lot of trouble for it. More trouble than I'm already in. I'm sorry Viktoria, but I need to rest."

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll be around if you need to talk."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you later." I left without another word and closed the door behind me. I stood in front of Sydney's door contemplating where to go now. Dimka and Roza where probably cleaning or sleeping or…well, getting dirty so they probably didn't want to be bothered by me. I don't know Lissa that well so there's no point in going there.

Coffee it is. I headed down the hallway and stairs out into the crisp pre-autumn air. I was right earlier; it was sunset. Not a lot of people where out but that might also be because we had a Strigoi attack almost a full day ago. I hoped the coffee shop was open; I was in need of a decaf, with milk and sugar.

I made it quickly across the Court and into the shop that was thankfully open. I slipped in and went straight to the register. I ordered my coffee and was served quickly. There was a table in the corner of the shop that was unoccupied and I gratefully went over to it.

I was lost in thought for a while until someone brought me out of it.

"Um excuse me?"

I looked up to find a Moroi girl that looked a little younger than me with brown curls and freckles. "Yes?"

"Are you Viktoria Belikova? I'm Jill, Lissa's half-sister. She sent me here to check on you," Jill explained.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," I replied.

Jill gave me a small smile. "So I hear you're Dimitri's little sister," she said conversationally, taking the seat across from me.

I nodded. "I'm his youngest sister. My other sisters live back in Russia with my Mama and Babushka," I explained.

"Oh that's nice. Are you training to be a guardian?"

"Yes back at St. Basil's Academy in Russia. Next year is my last year there."

"That's great. You know Christian right? Well he's going to be setting up classes here at Court once everything settles down for offensive magic. I'll only be able to take his classes until school starts back up again in the fall."

"Ah, so you're one of the one's who want to fight back? What do you specialize in?" I asked. This girl Jill was actually kind of interesting and I really needed another friend here at Court.

"Air," Jill answered. "I know it's not one of the best elements to specialize in but it'll at least stop a Strigoi right?"

I laughed lightly. "Yeah it will. You know I bet if it came down to it, we'd make a pretty badass team," I said.

Jill smiled. "Yeah, I bet we would."

"So how did you end up here?" I questioned.

Jill then launched into the story of how Rose showed up her door telling her family that she was Lissa's half sister, how she got captured by Victor Dashkov and his brother Robert, how Rose and Dimitri saved her but Rose ended up killing Victor because of the darkness she took from Lissa and how she ended up getting her sister elected for Queen.

My mouth dropped open when she was done. "You went through all of that in a matter of _two_ days?" I asked, incredulous.

She nodded. "Yup, craziest two days of my life, but what can you do? What's done is done and…well, I'm getting through it," she said.

I put my hand over hers. "You're pretty awesome you know that?"

Jill blushed. "I guess I do now."

I stood, taking a quick sip of my coffee. "Come on, let's go back to my place and watch a movie. I have _Titanic_."

"Oh I love that movie!"

"Me too!"

**RPOV**

I wiped the sweat that was beading off of my forehead and turned back to the mess in front of me. Dimitri and I had been cleaning this mess up for almost an hour now and we only have half of it cleaned up. Not to mention it was almost lunch and I was starving.

"Dimitri," I whined for probably the fifth time in the last ten minutes. "I'm hungry!"

Dimitri held back a laugh. "I know you are Roza but we need to get this mess cleaned up," he argued.

"Then how about you finish and I go get some food," I suggested.

"I don't think so Rose, you are staying here and helping me clean _our_ suite," said Dimitri.

I sighed. "If it were anyone one else but you, I'd be running off getting pizza right now," I muttered.

"Just think of it this way, if we work _together_ to clean, you'll get your food faster."

"Yeah yeah, whatever comrade."

Dimitri brought over the trash bag and I threw in the shards of broken glass I'd picked up from next to the bed. This was about the third trash bag we've filled up and in the corner we had a whole box.

"You know, I understand that Strigoi's are twisted and everything but don't you think the guy could've had the decency to _not _trash where we live?" I asked aloud.

"I think if the guy had one thing on his mind, which he did, he wouldn't care what he ruined," Dimitri countered.

I shrugged. "I'm still pissed he did it."

Dimitri only shook his head and continued picking up the debris from the ground. We had a couple flower pots and vases lying around and now all the dirt, glass and flowers ended up on the floor. Not only that, the far left wall had a dent in it oh and did I mention there was a pile of ashes too from the first Strigoi?

So far, we had swept up the ashes and most of the dirt cleaned up. All that was left to do is picked up the pieces and throw them into the trash.

"Okay screw picking this stuff up, I'm getting the broom," I said clearly annoyed. I don't know why didn't use it in the first place but hey, Dimitri woke me up pretty early this morning and I haven't had my coffee.

I went over the hall closet and pulled out the tall broom we kept in there. I brought it back to where Dimitri crouched, ready to get the pieces I sweep. I did so quickly, finally getting this mess cleaned up.

"We should tell Lissa about the dent so she can have someone come in fix it," Dimitri said, tying up the last trash bag.

"We can stop there on the way out," I agreed.

"Way out?"

"I told you I was hungry didn't I?"

Dimitri laughed and handed me a trash bag. "Come on Roza," he said, leading me out of the suite, "let's get you some food."

I set down my bags once we got in front of Lissa's door. I knocked loudly and heard Lissa's voice from behind the door.

"Coming!"

Dimitri and I waited until she opened the door, looking very business-like. "Jeez Liss, you got a meeting or something?" I asked.

"Yes I do actually but with the guardians," she answered.

"The guardians? How come we weren't told about that?"

"Because I was coming over later, duh!"

"Right, of course, how could I be so stupid."

"We came by to ask you if you could get someone to fix our wall, if it isn't too much trouble," Dimitri said, cutting to the chase.

"Oh right of course, I'll get someone right on that. It should be fixed by tonight," Lissa said.

I gave her a hug. "I'll see you later then?" I asked, picking my bag up.

"Yes, I'll be over in a few hours."

"See you then!"

"The benefits of having the Queen as your best friend," Dimitri commented as we walked down the stairs leading to the lobby.

"Yes it does definitely pay off but I feel a little bad for her. She has a lot on her plate now, especially with the Strigoi attack last night. The meeting will probably be about whom we lost and what we're going to do next," I said.

He nodded. "What I'm wondering is if another feeder broke the wards in order to let the Strigoi in. And if that's the case, how did the feeder get in touch with the Strigoi in the first place?"

"And what about that first feeder? We never actually found out what happened with that. Which I doubt we ever will…"

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder."

"Damn straight."

Dimitri chuckled. "I guess we'll find out though won't we?"

"Yes we will."

We got into the lobby and dropped the trash bags off where they would pick up the trash who knows when and headed out of the palace. I made a B-line for the pizza place. I was in dying need of a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Slow down Rose, the pizza place will be there even if you walk," Dimitri called from a little ways behind me.

Until he pointed it out, I didn't realize I was jogging. I automatically slowed and he caught up with me. "My bad comrade, but you know me and food," I said.

Dimitri laughed and laced my fingers in his. I smiled up at him and we walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. When we got into the little shop, I went immediately to the register and ordered four slices of pepperoni pizza, making sure to get two for Dimitri. The cashier served the food quickly and I took the nearest booth and dug in.

From across from me, Dimitri was holding back laughter. "You can laugh comrade, I'm not ashamed of my eating habits," I said with a mouthful of pizza.

He only smiled at me and took a bite of his pizza. "The things you do sometimes amaze me Roza," he commented.

"Rose, Dimitri, I thought I'd find you two here."

We looked up to find my father standing in front of our booth. "Hey Abe," I greeted.

"Mr. Mazur," said Dimitri politely.

"Rose, do you mind if I have a word with your…boyfriend?" Abe asked.

I shrugged. "Might as well just say it old man, he'll tell me later," I argued.

Abe sighed. "Very well. Belikov, remember that hunting trip I told you about?"

Dimitri nodded and I stifled a laugh. Just like before Dimitri looked sixteen when it came to facing my father. "Yes, I remember," he said.

Abe smiled. "Wonderful, how about me, you and Janine take a nice hunting trip tomorrow morning and we can talk about a whole bunch of things. Your life as a guardian, what it was like at the academy, what you did with my daughter…oh you know the usual."

"Dad," I warned, "don't do anything to him tomorrow or I will bust your ass."

"Now, now Rose, I won't do anything too rash," he assured. "So will I see you bright and early tomorrow morning Belikov?"

"Yes, sir. We can meet in the lobby of the palace at eight," Dimitri said.

"Perfect. I'll see you then. Good night Rosemarie." Abe leaned in and placed a quick kiss on my cheek and left.

"So a hunting trip with my parents. Doesn't that sound like fun?" I asked.

Dimitri shook his head. "Hunting trips involve guns and I'd rather not be around your father when he has a shotgun," Dimitri argued.

I laughed. "The big bad Dimitri Belikov scared of his own girlfriend's father. Ooh the irony."

**so Dimitri, Abe and Janine are going on a hunting trip? Adrian might have something with Sydney and Viktoria and Jill are becoming friends. isnt happy ends just wonderful? too bad this isnt the ending :D oh and before i forget, i said Jill was an air user and i just want to say that Richelle Mead kind of confused us in the series saying she was air, then water but i couldnt find the blog she wrote that clarified it so i just flipped a coin. anyways...review and i might write faster ;) (Thanks to RozaliaBelikova for editing the last two chapters 333)**


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Okay, to start off, we just want to say that we can accept constructive criticism, we appreciate what you all say and it helps us continue and make the story better. However, when you have a review that nitpicks everything in the story, it's kind of overkill. We realize that some of you may not like everything in the story, we get that, but if you don't like the way we are writing this or anything about the story, then don't read it. We're not trying to copy the way Richelle Mead writes her books. We're giving our spin of how we want the story to be told. And as for Dimitri, yes in the series he was a lot more serious, _but_ that was because 1. He was a guardian pretty much full-time trying not to fall in love with his 17 year old student and 2. Rose and Dimitri didn't officially fully open up to each other until the very end of the series. If you reread Last Sacrifice, you'll notice that Dimitri _is _in fact more open and carefree than in the other books. Also, if you really want some drama and action, then stick around for a little while and you'll see it's right around the corner. Finally, this is _FanFiction_ so what we write is not going to become a book nor is it the books. This is, again, our take on the series and if you don't like it, don't read the story.

Sincerely,

xoxoRozaBelikova817xoxo & RozaliaBelikova


	18. Chapter 17

**Aloha everyone sooo sorry for the late update, this week we had softball games and the our relatives party and school's coming back and all that stuff but anyways here is the 17th chapter and after this get ready for some drama and action. Also WHO READ BLOODLINES? I won't make any comments but feel free to PM or post a review on what you thought of the book. **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns anything and everything Vampire Academy.**

**Chapter 17: The Hunting Trip**

**LPOV**

I was walking across Court with Dimitri and Rose, heading off to the meeting. Earlier I practiced what I was going to say and I was thankful that Christian was finally cooperating with me. The whole goal of this meeting was to inform the guardians how many were lost, what the plan is for security and to get everyone back to their positions as soon as possible.

We didn't say much as we walked. They both knew now what this meeting was about and it's never an easy thing to hear that your fellow guardians died. I could tell Dimitri was a little tense about something but I wasn't sure what. Something must have happened before I came to take them to the meeting.

The walk ended and Dimitri pushed open the door leading into the room we were going to be using, and Rose and I stepped inside.

"I'll see you in the crowd," I called to them, running up to the head of the room. All the surviving guardians were in the room talking amongst each other, waiting for me to arrive.

When I stepped up, the fell quiet and went to kneel down but I held a hand up, stopping them. Then Hans stood. "We all know why we're here today so I expect all of you to listen to watch Vasilisa says and do not go against any orders she gives out. Is that understood?" he said.

"Yes, sir," the guardians said in unison.

Hans motioned for me to begin. "As Hans pointed out, you all know why you are here today. Eleven people were lost in the attack that occurred last night. We have yet to identify all the bodies but you all probably know who was lost anyhow. We were lucky to have such skilled guardians to only have lost eleven people, but Moroi and dhampir, but there are still dozens left wounded. Unfortunately we don't know who broke the wards to let the Strigoi in but we believe it might've been a stray human or feeder. Because of the risk that it was in fact a feeder, we are going to have higher security on the feeding building and where they live. Once there is more information about the attack, I will make sure you are all notified. Other than that, you are all to return back to your original posts and maintain your previous shifts. Is that clear?"

"Yes, your majesty," they said.

"Good, any questions?" Everyone shared a look with each other and no one spoke up. "Okay, meeting adjourned."

The guardians dispersed and I stepped down. Rose and Dimitri came to where I stood and we walked out of the meeting.

We didn't speak at all on our way back to the palace. The air between the three of us was grim. Loosing dhampirs and Moroi was never easy to deal with but when they were your friends, it made it worse. I knew for a fact that three of the women I've become close to at the spa had been killed. Elena, Kristie and Cherri, all in their early thirties, were ambushed as they fled the spa and tried to find safety. Cherri had just had a baby with her husband Ray, who had been spared his life.

I parted ways with Rose and Dimitri, traveling back to my suite where Christian was waiting for me. I was so happy things were better between us now. I knew it was hard for him, being the Queen's boyfriend and all so he definitely had some pressure on his shoulders.

When I got into the suite, I went immediately to the bedroom, stripped into my night clothes and climbed into bed with him. He held me tightly and told me everything was going to be okay. I prayed that his words were true as I drifted to sleep.

**SPOV**

I lay awake, staring at the ceiling thinking of my day with Adrian. The feeling of his lips on my cheek was still burning my skin. I had known this guy all of two hours and he did things to me that no other could do. I got butterflies in my stomach thinking of the way he made me want to laugh at his unintentional jokes or how, even though in my mind he was an evil creature, I felt almost…comfortable around him. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't wrap my mind around what was going on.

I let out a breath of frustration. Things were so out of whack lately. I come here to the Court only to be faced with a Strigoi attack, and have to clean up the mess. Great, I go from aiding former fugitives to cleaning up messes like a maid. Does anything good happen in my life?

A soft knock on my door brought me out of my internal turmoil. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I walked lazily up the door and opened it without a thought.

_Crap._

"Adrian, what are you doing here so late?" I asked, wishing I thought to run a hand through my hair.

Adrian stood tall in my doorway, a cocky smile on his lips. "Just thought I'd come visit my favorite Alchemist," he replied.

His words sent the butterflies lose in my stomach. "At two o'clock in the morning?"

He shrugged. "Why not? It's not like us evil creature sleep right?"

I shook my head. "You really are something you know that Adrian?"

"I've been told that on occasion."

I went over to my bed and sat down only then realizing I was in a tank top and underwear. I fought hard to control the blush wanting to take over my face.

"You know Little Alchemist, you look pretty hot in that little night outfit," tease Adrian, eyeing me up and down.

"Keep the eyes up Adrian or else," I threatened as the blush broke onto my cheeks.

"No need to be ashamed, you have an amazing body."

"Adrian!"

"What?"

I groaned. "Why are you here?" I asked forcefully.

"I told you already, I wanted to come for a visit," he answered.

"No seriously. Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Is it so wrong to want to visit a beautiful woman?"

"At two o'clock in the morning it is."

"You seem annoyed."

"That's 'cause I am."

"Your lips would disagree."

I rose an eyebrow. "My lips…" I trailed when Adrian came forward and crouched down, meeting my confused gaze at eyelevel. He smiled mischievously before closing his eyes and putting his lips to mine.

I froze for a second before closing my own eyes and kissing him back. His tongue brushed against my lips, asking for permission to enter. I opened my mouth and granted him that permission. It wasn't until my tongue grazed one of his fangs that I realized what I was doing.

I pulled back and pushed Adrian onto his butt. "What the hell did you do that for?" I demanded.

Adrian smiled. "To see if you would kiss me back, which you did." He paused. "You're a good kisser I might add."

I was beyond angry right now. I stormed up from my bed and when straight to my still-open door. "Get out," I said harshly.

He pouted and got up on his feet. He walked to the door and turned his back on me. "You know what, I think I'm going to take you on a walk."

Before I could register what was happening, Adrian pulled me into his arms and started carrying me down the hallway.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.

"Shhh," Adrian hissed. "You'll wake your neighbors."

"I wonder if they would come out with guns if I screamed 'rape,'" I growled.

"If you do, I might just have to take you up on that offer," he said, winking.

I rolled my eyes. I kept my arms crossed over my chest, refusing to give into the yearning of wrapping me arms around his neck. What was this man doing to me? He was rude, obnoxious and quick frankly not my type but there was something about him that made me want to be around him.

"What element do you specialize in?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Spirit. Why?" he answered.

Spirit. I'd have to ask Rose about that. All I know is that it's a newly found element. "Just asking," I mumbled.

Adrian watched me for a second and then focused on wherever he was going ahead.

I didn't say anything else to him as he carried me to God knows where. It was when he stopped and put me down that I finally spoke. "Where are we?" I asked.

"A secret garden," he said.

I spun around slowly, taking in the glowing flowers and little pond of this "secret garden." I couldn't make out the flowers in the little light I was provided by the moon but they sparkled along with the pond making it look magical.

"Wow Adrian, this is incredible but…why did you bring me here?" I questioned.

"I thought you could use a little lighting up so I brought you here. My mother made this as a reminder of grandmother. I always loved her garden," he said fondly.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

I turned around to find Adrian standing near the pond, his hands in his pockets. I went over to him and stood next to him. Our reflections stared back at us from the water and rippled slightly in the breeze. Seeing me standing next to Adrian, I felt that weird sense of comfort again. That comfort intensified when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

We just stood there and when my mind started to race, one thought pulled into my head. _You're in the arms of the enemy Sydney. What do you think you're doing?_

That thought hit me hard, much like when he kissed me earlier. I pulled out of Adrian's arms and backed away.

"I'm sorry Adrian, but I can't," I said, continuing to back up.

He smiled sadly at me. "It's okay Little Alchemist, I understand." I turned away from him and started to run back when he called: "Sydney!"

It wasn't the first time Adrian had said my name but this time it triggered those damned butterflies to fly around in my stomach. I turned around. "Yes?" I asked softly.

"I'll see you in your dreams," he said cockily.

I snorted. "Yeah right." I took off from him thinking his statement was ridiculous. It wasn't until I fell asleep that night that I found out how wrong I was.

**DPOV**

Rose woke me up early the next morning so I could get ready for my "hunting trip" with her parents. I'm going to admit that I'm scared as hell of going on a trip with a badass guardian and a shady mobster with guns.

Of course Rose was finding all of this hilarious and comparing me to a sixteen year old when it comes to facing her parents. What she doesn't get is that they will kill me if they find out what we did before the attack at St. Vladimir's.

"I wish I could tag along," Rose said as I came out of the bedroom. I wore casual clothes; a T-shirt, jeans and my duster.

"Why? So you can see me get killed?" I asked.

She laughed loudly. "My parents aren't going to kill you Dimitri…but uh, keep the safety off your gun just in case," she warned.

I groaned. "Great, thanks, that makes me feel so much better," I said.

Rose came over and put her arms around me. "Nothing is going to happen comrade. All they're going to do is ask you a bunch of questions. If my dad touches you with that gun, I will murder him."

I laughed lightly. "Then we'll be on the run again I suppose."

A knock on the door broke us apart and I took a deep breath. Before I went to answer the door, Rose handed me my cell phone. "Take this just in case," she whispered.

I nodded, smiling slightly and went to get the door. As I opened it, I was met with a very underdressed Abe. He wore casual wear like me. a T-shirt, jeans and a jacket. I was a little taken aback at the lack of designer clothes on him but I hid it.

"Mr. Mazur," I said politely.

"Please, call me Abe," he said.

"Abe," I corrected, shaking his hand. "Where's Guardian Hathaway?"

"She'll be coming along eventually," he answered, stepping into the suite.

Rose came from the other room and greeted her father. "Hey Abe," she said.

"Will you ever just call me Dad?" Abe asked.

"Doubt it," answered Rose.

Abe shook his head. "I suppose we should be heading off then. Are you ready Belikov?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Old man, I'm going to warn you now not to do anything to him or you can forget me ever calling you Dad," Rose threatened.

"No need to worry Rose, all I'm going to do is ask Dimitri some questions and shoot some animals. Is that so bad?"

"Whatever." She came over and placed a quick kiss on my lips before we left. "Have fun!" she called after us.

"So Belikov, tell me the story of how you got assigned as Rose's mentor back at St. Vladimir's," Abe said as we descended the stairs.

"Well, when I was reassigned to the academy, I was immediately put on the job of bringing Rose and Lissa back. I didn't have much trouble finding them in Portland so myself and the guardians traveling with me brought them back. Of course, as you know, Rose missed two years of training so I volunteered to be her mentor," I explained.

"Ah I see. Was there any attraction during the time you were her mentor? Of course not right?"

"Well—"

I was cut off when Janine came through the doorway. She was dressed like Abe and myself; a nice T-shirt, and jeans, nothing special.

"Hello Abe, Dimitri," she greeted.

"Janine," Abe said.

"Guardian Hathaway," I said.

"Please Dimitri, it's Janine," she said.

I nodded.

"So now that Janine has blessed us with her presence, let's get this hunting trip started," said Abe happily.

_Oh perfect._

The three of us said nothing on the way to the car we were taking with Abe was going to drive. Of course the car he chose was a sleek black Mercedes convertible. I was semi-afraid to look in the trunk to view what "inventory" Abe had stashed up in the there.

I hopped into the passenger seat while Abe took the wheel and Janine climbed in behind the two of us. I had no idea where Abe was taking us but I had a feeling this was going to be a long drive out into the woods.

"Before you arrived, Janine, Dimitri was about tell me if there was an attraction between him and Rose before the attack," Abe said, sparking the conversation.

"Oh by all means Dimitri, go ahead," Janine prompted.

I took a deep breath. "Well…not initially and it's hard to explain but over time, we started to develop feelings for each other and before we knew it, were falling in love."

"And why is that? Why Rose?" Abe asked.

"Because she's an amazing woman. She's beautiful on the outside and the inside. Rose has so many things that I could list about her that makes her the way she is but that would take the whole trip. I'm blessed to have her as my own," I said.

Abe's face showed little emotion but from the corner of my eye, I saw Janine smile. "Well looks you really aren't bad," said Abe.

I relaxed a little. I could take that as a minor approval, not like he could stop me from seeing Rose anyways. "Thank you sir," I said.

Abe stopped the car and I took a look around. All I saw was trees, trees and more trees. I wasn't as nervous anymore considering Abe was starting to like me…at least I think he was. We exited the car and he went straight for the trunk and opened it. Just as I suspected there was the type of "inventory" in the trunk; three shotguns and a box of ammunition. He took each one out, handing one to me and then to Janine, then grabbed his own. The guns he handed us were already loaded and I'm guessing Abe tried to be a little scary when he cocked his gun. I didn't even flinch and cocked my gun as well.

Janine and I walked a little ways behind Abe as he made his way into the forest. "Dimitri, care to share what happened between you and Rose back at the academy?" Janine asked from beside me.

"Actually, nothing much really happened because we were both very careful about what we did in front of others. Even when we in the gym we didn't do anything but if I'm being completely honest I will say we did share a fair amount of kissing here and there," I said carefully. I purposely failed to mention the time Rose and I were put under the lust spell and the first time we made love in the cabin.

"Good to hear you two were careful," remarked Janine.

"Yes, we didn't want anything to come in the way of protecting the Moroi," I said.

"Very good, a nobleman. I like that," commented Abe.

"Thank you sir."

"So I'm guessing you've heard of the things I've said to Adrian, Rose's former boyfriend. You know the wonderful things about how if you ever hurt my little girl I will painfully, and slowly tear you limb from limb making sure you don't slip uncon—"

"Abe," Janine cut him off. "I understand that you love Rose and all but I don't think we're going to have to worry about Dimitri." She winked at me. "He won't be hurting our daughter anytime soon."

I smiled at her. "Alright whatever you say but I'm still keeping my eye on him," Abe argued.

I decided to take the "let's-play-along-with-the-shady-mobster" card. "By all means go right ahead Abe," I said, making sure there was on genuine sincerity in my voice. "You can check up on how things are going anytime and I'll be happy to share it with you."

Janine looked impressed. "I might just take you up on that offer Belikov," he agreed.

"Any other things you want to know?" I asked.

"Actually yes," Janine said. "When you were on the run, before you got back to Court and everything was settled, surly something must've happened between you and Rose."

"Yes a lot happened actually. At first I was doing the whole thing for Lissa because as you know, she restored me but as the time went on and I spent more and more time with Rose, the feelings I had for her returned and…well here we are now."

"Ah such a beautiful story. Here we are," Abe interjected. He had abruptly stopped so Janine and I stopped as well. Just beyond where we stood I could see two deer eating in the bushes. Abe saw them as well and started to set up. I followed his lead and got a nice shot ready to pull the trigger.

Right as I was about to shoot, my phone buzzed in my pocket causing me to shoot, but miss, scaring the deer off.

Abe wasn't so happy about that. "Belikov!" he hissed.

"Sorry but my phone started ringing," I apologized quickly before answering the phone. "Belikov."

"Dimitri!" Rose's breathless voice came from the other line.

"Rose? What's wrong? You sound winded," I said concerned.

"Yeah that's because I am. I'm on my way to the prison," she said.

I rose an eyebrow even though she couldn't see it. "Why?"

"Tasha broke out of prison."

**aaaaaaaaand cue my death! yes Tasha broke out of prison! what's going to happen next? leave a review and let me know ;) (Thanks to my co-author RozaliaBelikova for taking the time to edit this 333)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Alright well here is your much deserved chapter. We apologize for the very late update but schools starting again and we have a lot on our plates so please dont get too frustrated if we take this long to update again but we all know how it is right? Anyways enjoy the chapter and I hope to get the next one up sooner than before.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy doesnt belong to me but to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 18: Suspicions Are Rising**

**RPOV**

I was running full speed towards the prison. Eddie just showed up at my door and told me that Tasha had broken out. It had taken me less than ten seconds to grab my stake and gun and start running with Eddie.

I took my phone out and dialed Dimitri. I knew he was off with my parents on the hunting trip but we were going to need his help.

He picked up on the fourth ring. "Belikov," he answered.

"Dimitri!" I breathed.

"Rose? What's wrong? You sound winded," he said. I could hear the concern in his voice; I almost laughed at how I'm not the one we should be concerned about right now.

"Yeah that's because I am. I'm on my way to the prison," I said.

"Why?"

"Tasha broke out."

I heard a sharp intake of breath. "You're positive?" Dimitri asked after a pause.

"I'm positive. I know you're with my parents but we need you here," I said.

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Good, meet us in the prison."

"I will."

The line went dead and I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"Dimitri's coming?" asked Eddie.

I nodded. "Yup he's coming," I answered.

"I still don't get how this happened!" Eddie exclaimed as we picked up the pace.

"Neither can I," I agreed. "I don't know what happened with the guardians or how she even got out!"

"Well we're about to find out aren't we?"

"I guess so."

I burst through the door of the prison and stormed down the stairs. Gathered around Tasha's old cell were about six to seven guardians and another three inside.

"Alright someone tell me what the hell is going on here!" I shouted, joining the group.

Hans was at the head. Big surprise. "That's what we're trying to find out," he hissed. He shot a glare over at two guardians standing off in the corner.

"It's kind of obvious. She broke out!" I yelled.

"We get that Hathaway!" Hans snapped.

I groaned. For God sakes what was happening to the guardians! First we get attacked and now Tasha broke out of prison! Where were the guardians watching her?

I glanced over at the two guardians standing away from the group. They looked scared and shot worried looks at Hans every other second. I walked over to them and stood in front of them, my hand on my hip.

"I'm guessing you two were the ones who were guarding Tasha's cell?" I asked.

One of them nodded. "We told Hans a thousand times we don't know what happened! All we know is that someone came in, asked to see Tasha and then everything was black after that!" the first one said.

"What do you mean everything was bla—"

I broke off realizing the answer to my own question. "Who came in before she broke out?" I asked.

The other one shrugged. "We have no idea. He was tall, that's all I know," he admitted.

That's all I needed to confirm my thoughts. "Thanks guys," I said before turning around heading back into the group.

"What do you have on how she got out?" Hans asked one of the guardians.

Her name was Lauren; Dimitri knew her. "Simple. Someone opened the cell and she got out," she said.

Even better. I was now ninety-nine percent sure I know how this happened. The real question was who did it.

"Belikov, nice of you to join us."

I turned and found Dimitri joining the group. "Sorry about the delay…I was out. So what happened here?" he asked, assessing the area.

"Someone came in and let Tasha out but we're not one hundred percent sure how it hap—"

"Actually, Hans, I do know how it happened," I interrupted.

"By all means, tell us Hathaway," Hans said.

"A Spirit user came, compelled the guards for the keys and to forget he or she was ever there and most likely walked out with Tasha," I explained proudly.

"Well I'll be damned," Hans muttered.

"Yup but unfortunately, I have no idea who did it."

"Looks like we're going to have to interrogate every Spirit user in Court," Dimitri said.

"But that means…Lissa will be interrogated! There's no way she did it!" I exclaimed.

"I know that. We won't have to question her…Adrian however…" he trailed.

I shook my head. "No way Adrian did it. One he just wouldn't do that and two he's too much of an idiot to think of anything _that_ smart to break Tasha out," I argued.

Dimitri sighed. "You're right. Then who's left?"

"I have no idea."

**SPOV**

I was dreaming. I was positive of that. Only, it didn't feel like a dream.

I looked around me to find the scenery coming alive. I was back at the garden Adrian took me to and it was more detailed than I remember. The moon was shining brilliantly overhead, the water sparkled under the moonlight and the flowers swayed lightly in the wind.

I looked down and noticed I had jeans and a T-shirt on as opposed to the underwear and tank top I had on earlier.

The only thing that was missing in this vivid dream was Adrian.

"Looking for me?"

I turned around and found Adrian standing a few feet away from me. "Adrian," I breathed.

"Sleeping well I see," he commented, a smirk on his face.

This was one weird dream. "Uh, yeah I guess. This is a weird dream though…" I said, trailing a little.

"That's because it's a special dream."

I raised an eyebrow. "Special?"

"Remember when I told you earlier I specialized in Spirit?"

I nodded.

"Well one of my 'powers' is to dream walk." He smiled. "Welcome to your first Spirit dream!"

My whole comfort level completely dropped and I felt a sudden wave of claustrophobia seep deep into my veins. I started to back up and nearly fell into the pond. "No." I shook my head. "No, no, no!"

Adrian took a step towards me and held out his hand. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Stop this. Now, please," I begged.

"Stop what? Sydney, what's wrong?"

This felt wrong. This felt so very wrong. No it didn't feel wrong, it _was _wrong. "Adrian get me out of this dream now. This is wrong!" I exclaimed.

Adrian's eyes widened in understanding and nodded. "Okay Little Alchemist. I'm sorry I didn't know. I'll see you later."

He waved goodbye and the dream faded and the blackness engulfed me.

I shot up in bed. Sweat beaded at my forehead and I was panting. I still felt the chill from the Spirit dream and shuddered. Being in something that was unnatural magic made my skin crawl. Even with Adrian there it didn't feel right. I hated to admit it but I think I might be starting to like Adrian but thinking of him using his magic (on me especially) terrified me.

I took a deep breath the calm myself. That's when I heard the screaming.

My instincts flared and told me it was a really bad idea to go out and see what was making the noise but the curiosity got the better of me.

I climbed quickly out of bed and dashed to the door. I opened it slightly and checked the hallway to make sure everything was okay. When the coast was clear I exited the room and waited for another scream. Luckily I didn't have to wait too long until another pierced my ears.

It was coming from the room across the hall. Viktoria's room. Without another thought I dashed to her door and shoved it open. I went to her bedroom where I found her thrashing in her bed like she was possessed. Her eyes were closed and I knew right then that she was having a nightmare.

I went over to the side of her bed and started shaking her. "Viktoria! VIKTORIA! Wake up!" I yelled.

She thrashed for a little while longer until she stopped and whimpered. She murmured something in Russian that sounded a lot like _please don't hurt me_.

I shook her again. "Viktoria," I said softly.

Before I had time to register what was happening, I was on the floor and my face was throbbing. I rubbed it, slightly dazed and looked up to where Viktoria stood in a battle stance. Her eyes widened and she appeared at my side.

"Oh my gosh Sydney I am _so _sorry!" she apologized.

"Did you punch me?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm sorry! Instincts kind of suck sometimes I guess," she said.

I smiled weakly. "It's okay, it'll heal eventually but…" I trailed.

"But what?"

"I did have a reason for coming into your room late at night."

"Why?"

"You were screaming in your sleep."

She cursed. "I knew something was up."

"What are you dreaming about that's so bad?"

She grimaced. "The attack."

I nodded. "Maybe…maybe we should tell Dimitri," I suggested.

Viktoria shook her head. "No we can't. he'll ship me back to Russia in a heartbeat and then I'll have to face the heat from Mama," she argued.

"What does your mom have to do with this?" I questioned.

"Well…she doesn't exactly know I'm here in America," she admitted.

"What?"

"I knew that if I told her she'd say no and I lied to Dimka saying that she said yes."

"Are you crazy? We have to tell Dimitri!"

"No! You have to promise me you won't tell Dimitri or _anyone_!"

"But—"

"Please Sydney I love America, I just need to find my place here. Please don't tell," she begged.

The morals I was taught growing up swirled around in my head. I knew telling Dimitri was really what I should do. Viktoria is a minor and her mother has no idea that she was here. On the other hand, I seemed to be breaking all of these morals so…what's the point?

I sighed. "Dimitri's going to find out sooner or later," I said.

"I know that and I'll be ready for when he does but please until then don't tell," she pleaded.

I sighed again. "Okay, you have my word."

Viktoria threw her arms around me and thanked me over and over again.

I resisted the urge to sigh again. What was this place doing to me?

**DPOV**

As Rose and I headed to our shifts for the night, I was thinking more and more about how we really _should _interrogate Adrian. He was a good guy, I will admit that but there was something about him lately that was just sending off warning bells in my head.

The thing that bothered me the most was that he showed up right before Tasha escaped from prison. I could just be insane or thinking too far into this but my gut was telling me otherwise. It was all one big coincidence.

Another thing was how did he know where to find Lissa? Lord knows what he was doing before that but why then? Why show up at that specific time?

Continuing to think about made me more and more suspicious. I knew Rose wouldn't like the idea of me partially accusing Adrian of something but I think it was worth the risk to look in to. I wasn't going to go overboard with anything, not yet at least. I'd just watch his behavior as discreetly as I could and hopefully find out if I'm right or wrong.

I don't know. I just had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Earth to Dimitri!"

I blinked and looked over at Rose. "I'm sorry what?"

"I said how about you take the perimeter and I'll help at the gates," she said.

"Oh right, sounds good," I agreed.

"Alright then I'll see you back at the suite," she said before taking off towards the gate.

"I'll see you," I muttered after her.

I watched her run away until I turned to start going around the perimeter. I'd gone around at least three times without seeing anything out of the ordinary. I still had another hour to kill so I went around another time.

This time I passed by a little garden and I stopped in my tracks when I heard voices.

"So Little Alchemist, what happened last night?"

Adrian. I knew I shouldn't have but I stepped back into the shadows and continued to listen.

"I didn't like the magic. No offense but vampire magic isn't natural, it creeps me out." Sydney? Why was Sydney with Adrian? She's barely friends with Rose and me.

"Ah I see now so you'd freak out if I told you I could see your aura?" Adrian asked.

I heard something like a shove. "Don't Adrian. I'm serious I don't like that stuff," said Sydney. I noticed the fear hidden her voice but the authority in her tone hid it well.

"Sorry but I couldn't help it," he said.

"Well don't do it again. I almost didn't come to this little…whatever we're doing right now."

"You mean our date?"

"This isn't a date."

"Then what is it?"

This whole little conversation was starting to weird me out. Sydney with Adrian. I couldn't see it. Sydney was so uptight and careful and Adrian was too carefree and dangerous. It just didn't make sense. What was really going on between the two of them?

"I don't know but it isn't a date," Sydney argued.

"Whatever you say Sage," Adrian said.

"What happened to 'Little Alchemist' huh?"

"Eh, I like Sage better, don't you?"

"No. I like my name. You know, Sydney?"

"Yeah but Sage is a part of your name too."

Okay standing here listening to the two of them flirt was getting me nowhere with my suspicions. I turned to go but stopped again when Sydney asked the question I was waiting for.

"So I heard that Tasha Ozera broke out of prison. Do you know anything about that?" she asked.

Adrian's two second hesitation tipped me off that something was up. "I heard she broke out but I didn't hear much about it. Kind of weird don't you think? Right after the attack," he mused.

"I guess. I heard that someone used compulsion to do it. Isn't that a Spirit ability?"

"Yeah it is but I don't know anyone powerful or stupid enough to pull that off."

There was something about the tone of his voice that made me think even more about him being a possible suspect. I decided then that it was worth the risk but I'd have to keep it from Rose, she'd flip out on me for even suspecting Adrian.

I left the two of them and made another few rounds around the perimeter before I headed off home.

**so Adrian is on Dimitri's suspisions list huh? any thoughts about that? let me know and what do you thinks going on with Viktoria? or Adrian and Sydney's relationship? all very good questions that will be answered in time... (thanks to my co-author RozaliaBelikova for taking the time out of your busy schedule to edit this 333)**


	20. Author's Note 2 and Sneak Peek

**Hello readers, I really want to apologize for not updating in over a month. Things at school have been really time consuming and some personal issues have come up so I haven't been able to write much of the story. I didn't forget about it though! Every now and then I'm able to write little bits of it but a little while back I came up with this little piece which is a new idea for a possible human story RxD. So again I'm really sorry and if I get good reviews from you all about this new story I might experiment with it and see what I can come up with. Unfortunately I can make no promises of when the main story will be up but please bear with me. Thank you for all your reviews I love you all! **

**Enjoy this sneak peek of the maybe-story! Tell me what you think! **

I staggered inside my apartment needing to tend to the gunshot wound in my right arm. The night's events were replaying over and over in my head and the only thing keeping me conscious was the pain in my arm.

_I entered the bar confident that I could get this job done quickly and without incident. The gun I held on a well-hidden strap on my thigh underneath my dress was cool on my skin. Just in case I ran out of ammo, I had a few packs hidden in my purse. I needed to get this done and get my pay._

_I searched the bar for my target, finding him quickly. I flipped on the charm and strut over to him. His eyes flicked to me and a lust of curiosity glazed over his eyes._

"_Well hello there sweet cheeks," he slurred._

_I wasn't surprised he was drunk which made this so much easier for me. "Hey there hot stuff," I said sexily, "want to take this out back?"_

"_Ooh, just met and already wanting some action. Let's go." He grabbed my hand eagerly and pulled me out into the back of the club._

_The skin around my gun tingled in anticipation. He stopped abruptly and pulled me against him. I fought hard to keep the disgust off my face when he put his hands on the inside of my thighs. They traveled up and I froze when his fingers brushed my gun's barrel. _

_He pulled back shocked. "What's the meaning of this?" he exclaimed._

"_Look old man I'm not sorry I have to do this but don't make it hard for me," I spat and unsheathed my weapon. _

_He put his hands up in surrender and walked backwards, eyeing the barrel and back up to my eyes. "Look I don't know who you are or why you're doing this but you don't _have_ to," he pleaded._

_I frowned. "I do though. A young girl like me needs to make a living and this is the best way to do it. Enough talk. I have a job to do." My finger found the trigger and squeezed slightly. _

_Right as I was about to shoot, two bulky guys wearing black suits burst in taking a position in front of my target._

_I growled. "Can you two get out of the way?"_

_One of them pulled out a gun of his own. He was the taller of the two with dark brown hair and eyes that hid behind black sunglasses. If I wasn't in this situation, I would definitely want to get to know this guy…kind of sucks that I have to kill him._

"_Put down the gun and you might just make it out of here alive," the other warned._

_My fingers shifted on my hold. I was having a stare down with the other one. I felt kind of uncomfortable under his gaze even without seeing his eyes. I made a split decision and acted on impulse. "Then I guess I'll die." _

_I moved the gun quickly and shot three rounds into the tall guy's partner. He fell to the ground with a grunt, leaving me an opening on my target. Even I died tonight, at least my brother will get the money and this asshole would be dead._

_I shot another two rounds and that's when timed slowed down. The door leading into this room burst open and in comes my little brother. I shouted something that sounded a lot like get out but I was too late. The tall guy, who I failed to shoot, turned his gun to my brother and shot him straight through the heart. _

_My heart stopped and I dropped to my knees. "NOO!" I cried. I looked up at the tall guy and my vision tinted red. "You killed him."_

_He didn't say a word._

"_You killed him and now you have to pay," I said, my voice completely void of emotion. I held up my gun and fired one bullet. It hit him in the leg, causing his hand to tighten around the trigger of his own gun. A bullet fired out and my arm stung._

_I looked down and saw blood flowing freely out of my right arm. I hissed from the pain that suddenly shot through my arm. I got up and stumbled out the door, leaving my brother behind._

"_I will find you girl," tall guy warned as I left._

_I barely heard him. I just watched my brother get shot because of what I did for a living. I think it was time to give up this way of life._

I went to my medicine cabinet and took out gauze and tape. I wrapped the gauze on and over my wound. "Lucky" for me the bullet went right through my arm, most likely tearing some muscles and tissue. I taped it up and went into my room. I passed my huge mirror and saw my reflection. I stopped dead in my tracks.

I looked like death walking on two legs. I was deathly pale compared to my normal tanned complexion. My dark hair was a tangled mess and my brown eyes were bloodshot. My arm was covered in dried blood that was also on my dress. And oh my poor dress. It was ripped from the bullet and was pulled down too low over my overexposed chest.

A knock on my door brought me out of my self-pity and I walked slowly over to the door. I opened it, not caring whoever was there. Of course in comes my boss Kirova along with her lackeys Alberta and Stan.

"I assume you got the job done?" Kirova asked, standing in the middle of my living room. Her eyes flicked carelessly to my gunshot wound and back up to my eyes. She didn't say a word about my wound.

"Yes," I spat.

"Something wrong?" asked Kirova.

"No," I began, the venom seeping into my voice, "All I did was go and kill your little target, got shot in the arm and watched some huge ass guy kill my brother."

"Oh such a shame. Poor, poor Rosemarie saw her own brother die by the hands of a stranger. Looks like we'll just _have _to give her a break. What do you think Alberta?"

"With all due respect ma'am, she just watched her own brother die. I think she does deserve a break," Alberta said. I shot her a grateful look and she smiled slightly.

"I don't think she deserves a goddamned thing," Stan piped in. "I had to watch my whole family be slaughtered and I didn't get a break."

"You were twenty-five then Stan. She's seventeen," Alberta snapped.

"Oh yeah and what about when she was eleven and she lost her mother?"

"Enough!" Kirova snapped, shutting the two of them up. "She lost her only brother, we get it but you'll live," she said, addressing me again. "You get no time off. You have until the end of the weekend, and then you're back to work."

I clenched my jaw. "You're not giving me time off after I watched my brother die suddenly right in front me?" I asked in a ridiculously calm voice. Alberta's expression warned me not to blow up; she knew the calmer I sounded, the angrier I am.

"You've killed people Rose it's no different," Kirova said casually.

I snapped. "What? Are you fucking kidding me? My brother was my flesh and blood! That is completely different from killing or watching a stupid stranger die! He was the _only _family member I had left in my life and he DIED! He had _no IDEA_ what was going to happen tonight! Oh and don't forget I got shot in the arm for shits sake and you're not going to give me time _off_?" I screamed.

"Look Rose—"

"No Kirova. I'm done. I quit. Now get out of my house."

Without another word the three of them left my house, leaving me alone. Feeling numb after my outburst, I walked without a thought back into my room. I dressed in something that wasn't my bloody dress and took a hot shower. Before I knew it I was in my bed, lying awake staring at my ceiling waiting for sleep to take over.

_*2 Years Later*_

I stood in front of my brother's gravestone with flowers in my hands. I felt a tear leak out of my eye and I quickly wiped it away.

_Here lies Mason Ashford-Hathaway_

_June 4__th__, 1993 to September 13__th__, 2009_

_May he rest in peace._

"You didn't deserve this Mase," I whispered, placing the red roses in front of his grave. "I'm so sorry. This was my fault. I should've never worked for Kirova but here I am again, heading to that hell of a place again."

It's been two years since that day when I killed Victor and his buddies. I haven't heard from the tall guy I shot in the leg and for that I was grateful. If I did, I'd snap his neck in two. Thinking back to that night made me want to track that fucker down and rip his throat out.

I took a calming breath and stood up from my crouched position. "I'll be back Mase, don't you worry," I promised.

It was a cold day out here in Montana and it didn't help that Kirova's office is out in the middle of nowhere. Well it wasn't really an office. More like an academy. She called it St. Vladimir's and you get to learn all the ways of being an assassin. How fun right? The only reason I joined this stupid organization is because I needed a way of providing for Mason while he stayed in school. I had to drop out when I was offered this incredible "way of life."

I walked away from Mason's grave and got into my beat-up 1999 Honda Civic. In the last year I've had to sell my old car (a 2010 Hyundai Sonata) to help pay for my bills and food. I'd just recently got a call from Alberta begging me to come back so I can get on with my life and that this next job will pay me big money. I had agreed reluctantly and went to load my unused gun.

Now here I am driving down the all-too familiar dirt road up to the academy. I pulled up to the gate and the gatekeeper Mikhail Tanner, opened it for me. I smiled at him as I drove past and I pulled into the garage quickly. I got out of my stupid little car and slammed the door shut. I could feel the gun burning in my back pocket as I walked up to the main building of this huge place. I opened the door leading inside and my footsteps echoed against the high ceilings.

I was getting a little nervous about this assignment. I hadn't been on the job in over two months and I was still haunted by that terrible night. As I went up the stairs to Kirova's office, the image of the tall guy shooting my brother played over and over and over again making me cringe every time I heard the gunshot.

All too soon I reached Kirova's door. I took a deep breath and knocked loudly.

"Come in Rosemarie!" Kirova called.

It was a little creepy that she knew it was me but hey she was a nasty old bat who knew way too much about anything.

I opened the door and stepped inside the small office only to lock eyes with _him._

My body was in motion before I even had time to think about it. The gun was out of my back pocket and pointed at him. The safety was off and my index finger poised and ready to shoot.

"ROSE!" Alberta cried.

I didn't know she was in here, not that it matter. I had to get rid of this guy.

"Rose put the gun down," Stan ordered. Didn't know he was here either; I didn't move though.

The guy stood his ground, meeting my fierce glare with his dark brown eyes. His hands were in his pockets, no doubt having a gun of his own.

"You son of bitch," I spat. "How dare you! How _dare _you come here!"

"Rose! Put the gun away. That's an order!" Kirova bellowed.

My eyes flicked to her quickly; she meant business. I lowered my gun and went back to watching this guy.

"Now Rose."

My nostrils flared and I turned the safety back on before putting the gun back in my back pocket. I whirled around to face my boss. "What is _he _doing here?" I demanded.

"So you already know each other I presume?" she asked.

"No! I don't know or care who this son of a bitch is all I know is that he—"

"Great," Kirova said, cutting me off, "you two can get to know each other while you work together, along with some others, on this next assignment."

"You're fucking nuts if you think I'm working with him!" I cried.

"Language Rose, and no I'm not nuts. Dimitri here has a good rep and he'll be perfect for this job. You two can get this job done well together."

Dimitri…so that was his name. My eyes went over to him for a second and I took in his appearance. His brown hair was shoulder-length was tied at the nape of his neck and his almost black eyes bored into mine. He was tall too. Taller than I remembered, probably six-seven if my measurements were correct. And his face…well let's just say if I didn't want to kill him, I'd love to make out with him right here and now.

"Is this totally necessary?" I pleaded.

"Yes. Now Dimitri here will take you to your dorm for the time being and you two will go to the gym at six before dinner at seven where you will meet your fellow co-workers that will join you on this mission." She paused. "Dismissed."

I turned on my heel and stormed out. Dimitri was right at my heels though, making me push faster.

"Rose," he said. Oh God. His voice was deep and slightly accented with Russian. Damn him.

I spun around abruptly. "Save it. Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it. I don't like you, I don't want to get to know you and I sure as hell don't trust you. Stay out of my way and we'll both be happy. You got it?"

His eyes were hard as he watched me. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I have a job to do and if it means I have to do it with you, then I'll get it done," he said.

My anger rose. "Fine. Do what you want but don't expect a good attitude from me at any point in this little adventure," I spat.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

I groaned furiously and turned around and started walking again. Dimitri was right behind me the whole way to our dorm house. I slammed my door pretty much in his face as he walked by. I turned and found all my stuff in the dorm.

"You've got to joking?"

Those sons of bitches gave me my old dorm from when I still attended this place. I don't know why they kept my stuff but I didn't really care. All that was on my mind is that I had a potentially long assignment ahead of me and I had to spend it with Dimitri and God knows who else.

Of course the real issue in this was that I was now working with the man who shot and killed my brother.


End file.
